


Here We Are Again

by yayoitree



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Planet Hulk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 105,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayoitree/pseuds/yayoitree
Summary: 浩克星球盾 x A4巴基A4结局后的巴基在意外中被传送到了浩克星球，两个人会发生什么样的故事？A4世界的史蒂夫到底是不是狠心抛弃了巴基？两个世界，两个史蒂夫，巴基应该何去何从？





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

我一路披荆斩棘穿过了这片受诅咒之地来拯救他  
可现在已经没有什么值得我们拯救了  
我很害怕  
巴基他一直让我觉得希望尚在  
未来仍值得我们为之奋战

可是已经没有未来了......

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

经过几个月的持续干旱，泥沼之国与尖牙之山交界的贸易小镇弗洛斯终于迎来了期盼已久的大雨。因为长期干旱而导致疲软的各种商业活动就像雨后破土而出的新芽，一下子繁荣起来。来自浩克部落荒原和恶劣之地的商贩陆续抵达弗洛斯，准备三个月一次的拍卖会。街道上到处可见行色匆匆的商人，扛着沉重货物的奴隶，骑着被驯化的速龙的斗士，还有年轻的、穿着细纱暴露出大片肌肤的流莺。

一个在荒芜之地边缘的小镇，会以古语“花”(Flos) 为名，就是因为它还是一个专供来往各地商旅战士们享乐的好地方。只要你能给的起钱，从班纳之港的金发蓝眼的人类美女，到浩克荒原肢体健美的幼年浩克人，都能跪爬在你的身下仁你予取予求。

这些流莺们最喜欢去的就是镇上那间叫做“棺材钉”的酒馆，这里是来往各地的战士和雇佣兵的聚集地。斗士和雇佣兵虽然较为粗鲁，但是不凡外貌端正身材健硕的男子，而且他们习惯过着今日不知明日事的生活，出手可比吝啬成性的商贩们大方得多。只要侍候得好，得到赏钱可以让她们少干好几天的工作。

“听说最近北面有高价的活儿？”一个人类战士一边喝着黑麦酒，一边问同桌的一个浩克人战士。

“可不是吗，”浩克人战士粗壮的手臂搂过一个浅色头发的男孩，在他的肩上背上来回抚摸了一阵，弄得男孩咯咯低笑，才继续说道：“赤王被杀了，手下的几个头领个个想当新的王，正打得不亦乐乎呢！”

“谁会想得到那个赤王会被杀呢！”人类战士回答，一口干掉了杯中剩下的酒。“听说杀死赤王的还是毁灭的一个角斗士？”

“没错！就是毁灭的角斗士！”提起这个浩克人战士就兴奋起来了：“赤王死的那天我在城堡当差，远远的就看见那一头红色的霸王龙！足足有十公尺高！那个角斗士站在霸王龙的头顶，挥舞着斧头和盾牌，谁都无法阻挡他！我从来没有见过这样的战士，就好像他活着的目的就是为了冲进堡垒杀死赤王一样，所都抵挡他的人都像被收割的黑麦似的被砍倒......这样的一个强大坚毅的斗士，为什么会为毁灭这样卖命？”

“这个斗士是人类还是浩克人？他长得什么样子的啊？”浅发色的男孩看着战士情绪高昂，不由插嘴问道。

“是个人类！谁能想到一个人类能有这么强悍！”浩克人战士说得激动，拍了一下桌子，回想起那场浴血的搏斗和对强者的敬佩让他兴奋不已，“但他的个头就跟我们浩克人差不多，是个金发的白种人。”

“哇！高大强壮的金发白种人，拿着盾和斧头......”男孩故作活泼地四周看了一圈，指着门口笑着说：“那你说是不是门口的那位呀？”

“哈哈，宝贝儿，那种人怎么会......”浩克人战士顺着男孩的手指望过去，接着他的喉咙就仿佛被什么掐住了一样，要说的话一个字也说不出来。

棺材钉酒馆的门口，正站着一个刚刚走进来的男人，他长着一头与这片荒芜的废土格格不入的耀眼的金色长发，他的五官刚毅，甚至在深浅不一的疤痕覆盖下还称得上英俊不凡。他甚至比一般的浩克人还要高大健壮，他的肌肉明显更充满力量和健康的美感，如果忽视他的一身伤痕，他的整个人简直就像是艺术家精心雕刻出来完美神祗的模型。他的腰间别着一把斧头，左臂戴着一个金属制的大盾，盾牌上似乎原本有什么图案，但是现在已经破损地看不清楚。与他英俊的样貌和健壮的身体回然不同的是他身上散发出的一种极度悲凉的气息，他挺拔的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，湛蓝色的眼睛带着深深的哀切，形状饱满的双唇用力地抿在一起，让他刀削一般的五官更显得肃若冰霜。

他的存在感太过强大，以致原来喧闹的酒馆突然安静了下来。一名年轻的浩克人雇佣兵禁不住开口：“他不就是.......”他同桌的另一名较年长的浩克雇佣兵马上用手势制止了他。大多数浩克人战士明显地紧张起来，有些甚至把手偷偷放在自己的兵器上。

只是始作俑者对他们的紧张反应显得不屑一顾，他甚至没有看酒馆里的任何人一眼，径直走到酒吧前坐下，扔给酒保一个金币：“给我这里最烈的酒。”

男性人类酒保显然察觉到酒馆里的气氛变化，并且他也肯定造成这变化的人就是面前的这个金发男人。他不敢怠慢，急忙从酒柜里取出最烈的苦泪酒——这种酒就连酒量好的浩克男人也只能喝半瓶——放在吧台上，正思索着应该给这位客人用哪个大小的杯子装酒，金发男人就已经伸手拿过了整整一瓶苦泪酒，随手拔开瓶盖，仰头直接喝了下去。猛烈的苦泪酒在他的口中就好像白开水一样，一下子就被他喝得见底。

酒保目瞪口呆地看着他，他已经做好了要随时叫人抬走这个即将要醉晕过去的人准备了，但是金发男人的眼光却只是涣散了大概几分钟，然后就又回复了之前那种悲伤但是清明的目光。酒保正惊讶地不会动的时候，金发男人又扔给他一枚金币。酒保咽了一口口水，这次直接从酒柜里拿出了两瓶苦泪酒，一起放在桌面上：“第三瓶是我请你的。”金发男人抬起眼光看了他一样，竟然有礼貌地向他道谢，然后熟练地拿起第二瓶苦泪酒，像喝水一样灌进了嘴里。

酒馆里的其他战士们看着他这样喝酒也不由啧啧称奇起来，发现金发男人并没有找麻烦的意图，他们松了一口气又开始重新抱着流莺喝酒谈天，只是眼光会不时会充满好奇和戒备地飘向那个金发男人。酒馆里的流莺们虽然不知道这个男人的身份，但是从大家的表现来看，也知道这个金发男人不是一般人，也没有一个流莺敢上去搭讪。

金发男人一口气喝光了第三瓶苦泪酒后，他的醉意大概也只是维持了十分钟。他叹了一口气，摇了摇头，对着酒保开口：“我向你打听一个人，他......”他的话语却突然被一阵酒杯破碎和尖叫声打断。

那是一个看上去二十出头的人类女性，一头深棕色的卷发披在她的肩上，她有着挺直的鼻梁，丰满的嘴唇，削尖的下巴，她可以称得上是美丽的，如果忽略她残缺的一只手臂的话。她的左臂在从手肘处开始被截断，伤口的时间看起来很久远，也不知道是意外还是人为。她美丽的脸庞和残缺的肢体大概很能吸引那些那些有特殊性癖的、偏好肆虐的客人，这点可以从她身上虽然被拼命掩饰但是也能被轻易发现的新旧不一的伤痕上看得出来。断肢的女人现在正倒在地上，棕色眼睛含着泪看着把她推到在地的人类雇佣兵，她咬着嘴唇不敢再发出声音，只能用目光发出无声的乞求。可是那个人类雇佣兵明显就是喜欢单方面施虐的人，他站起身一把从地上抓起女人就往外走去，一边走一边骂着：“一个银币的下贱货色，你以为你可以选择吗？”突然，他的脚步被一个突然出现在的身影挡住了。

没人看到那个金发男人是什么时候从吧台走到了门口，站在人类雇佣兵和被他拖着的断肢女人身前。他站在那里，足足比那名人类雇佣兵高出一个头，身形仿佛宽阔一半，最主要的还是他身上的那种强大危险的气势，让他仿佛像一只凶猛残暴的霸王龙，正用一种不屑的眼神看着一只挑衅它的鬣狗。

“放开她。”金发男人简单地说出了三个字，没有任何理由，没有任何起伏，就好像他知道面前的这个人类雇佣兵无法拒绝他一样。

“混......”人类雇佣兵还没有说完一个词，他就整个人被一个巨大的力气抓着脖子提了起来，他双脚腾空，像是一个被人提起来的小鸡崽，双手用力的扑腾。金发男人的手臂硬得就像钢铁，他无论怎么敲打脚踢都没有一点反应，他脆弱的喉咙被金发男人稳稳地捏着，他不敢去拔他的武器，因为他知道只要他有这个念头，金发男人就会毫不犹豫地掐断他的脖子。他放弃了挣扎，只能用一个乞求的眼神去看向金发男人，就像刚刚断肢的女人看他的那样，希望得到对方的饶过。金发男人的脸上露出了一丝厌恶，随即那名雇佣兵就被他一下摔出了酒馆。

他转身面向那名吓得瑟瑟发抖的女人，他的表情从他进门来第一次出现了变化，他的目光变得温和，他的眉头舒展，他甚至用一个可以称得上温柔的声音对女人说：“你有没有受伤？”女人本能地摇了摇头，如果不是她知道自己只是一个断肢的廉价妓女，她几乎要怀疑这个金发男人对她一见钟情了，她甚至可以肯定这个男人看着她的目光种带着一丝.....柔情，好像她是一件珍贵的宝物。这样的眼神让她的心跳加速，她已经忘记上一次被人用这样的眼神看着是什么时候，那大概是她还是小女孩、父母双全的时候，她简直就快要感动得落泪。

金发男人把手伸进腰带，取出了一个钱袋，看也没有看里面有多少钱，就放到了女人的手中。他再次用温柔的语气对女人说：“拿去吧，好好治疗身上的伤。”女人简直不敢相信她的好运气，钱袋沉甸甸的，里面至少是她工作两个月的收入。她不敢接受这笔钱，但是同样她更加需要这笔钱。她语无伦次地向金发男人道谢，然后急急忙忙地往外跑，她必须要尽快回到家，不然她拿了一笔“巨款”的消息就会很快传遍周围的小贼和流氓，她必须马上去安全的地方。

她离开地那么急，她没有听见那个金发男人对酒保继续说的话：“你有没有见过这样一个男人? 他没有整只左手手臂，身材和我差不多，深棕色头发，绿眼睛......”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

不久之后金发男人离开了棺材钉，走出镇外的荒野。他吹了一声口哨，一条巨大的红色霸王龙就从一个山包后出现，愉快地向他奔来，霸王龙脖子上挂着的一条手臂形状的金属物体随着它的动作晃动。跑到了他的面前后，霸王龙温顺地低下巨大的头颅，让金发男人可以摸得到。金发男人温柔地拍了拍它的头顶，轻轻地叹了一口气，他仿佛在自言自语，又好像他在对着霸王龙倾诉。

“我还是没能找到他...... 我知道我应该接受事实，但是如果接受了他不在的事实我就会失去活下去的希望。我唯一能做的就是踏遍这片土地，一直寻找他直到我死亡的那天。”

他抬起头仰望着一片灰蒙的天空。

“巴基，巴基......”他如同祈祷般地念诵，如同过去的无数次一样，每当他失去了生存的渴望，想要在地狱里沉睡过去的时候，这个名字就会给他无尽的勇气和力量，支持着他继续前行。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

那个来自布鲁克林的傻小子  
打架从来不知道逃跑  
我得跟着他

我从未想过有一天他不需要我跟随

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

巴基从浅眠中醒来，看了一眼窗外刚刚透出微光的天空，明明只睡了两三个小时，但是他已经毫无睡意了。他睁大着干涩的绿眼睛看着纯白的天花板，那里明明什么都没有，但他却能看到一张年轻男人的面孔：金色的短发、蔚蓝的双眸、完美的轮廓，那是他的小史蒂薇。然后这张年轻的男人的面孔突然变成了一个老人：花白的头发、灰蓝的双眼、岁月留下的满脸皱纹。这也是他的史蒂夫。无论他变成怎样，固执病弱的小豆芽菜也好，高大俊美的美国队长也好，须眉皓然的老人也好，他都可以在人群中一眼认出他。

他可是他的史蒂夫啊！

自从恢复记忆以后，过去的那些片段清晰的浮现在他的脑海里。布鲁克林两个人无忧无虑的欢乐时光，史蒂夫母亲去世后两人相依为命的日子，参军后并肩作战的经历，还有史蒂夫是如何一次又一次的对抗这整个世界就为了拯救自己的情景。

巴基想起那些过去的日子，他的胸口就宛如被一块沉重的石块压住，连呼吸都让他的胸口阵阵钝痛。他从能记事开始，他生命中的片段的每一个角落都能发现史蒂夫的身影，他曾经以为他们会永远在一起。在九头蛇惨痛的经历并没有击垮他，七十年的洗脑只要史蒂夫的一声巴基他就能流着鲜血向他奔去。他是那么地爱着史蒂夫，他也从来没有怀疑过史蒂夫也是同样地爱着他，为了他史蒂夫可以与整个联合国为敌，可以与他以前的战友挚友为敌，可以为了他与世界的一切为敌！

这个世界上不会有任何人能比史蒂夫更爱他，也不会有任何人能为他牺牲得比史蒂夫更多。他从来没有怀疑过这一点。

可是到了最后，当一切尘埃落定，所有的敌人被解决，他已经准备好要和史蒂夫回到布鲁克林，或者是瓦坎达的小屋，或者是神盾局，或者是任何地方——只要他的史蒂夫希望，他就跟着他——然而史蒂夫却对他说：他要回到过去。

史蒂夫不需要任何的解释，巴基只要看他的眼睛就能明白他的所有意思。他以为自己会痛哭，他以为自己会哀求他不要丢下他，他以为自己会竭斯底里地着问他，为什么，明明我比她更爱你，明明你也是爱着我的。

可是他没有，他只是用自己人类的手臂抱了抱他，在他耳边轻声说：“我会想你的。”

五、四、三、二、一。到了最后一秒钟他还可悲地乞求着奇迹的发生，乞求着他会出现在传送台上，露出他一贯的那个傻乎乎笑容，对他说：“我回来了，你没有做什么傻事吧？”

五秒过去了，没有任何人出现在传送台上。巴基突然感觉到自己的灵魂仿佛少了一块，没有奇迹出现，他真的真的真的离开了他。当然不是物理意义上的离开，因为五秒钟过后，史蒂夫就变成了一个白发苍苍的老人，出现在离他们不远处的长椅上。但是巴基明白，史蒂夫已经离开他了，他已经不再是“他的”史蒂夫了。

自从史蒂夫从过去回来后，巴基好像从来没能睡眠超过三个小时。他敢打赌睡在隔壁的史蒂夫一定知道他是睡眠情况，但是他从来没有问，他只是用关切担忧的目光注视着他，让他的心隐隐发痛。就算是现在这样的情形，他也无法容忍自己是让史蒂夫担心的原因。

幸好在加入新的神盾局以后他的工作变得非常忙碌，他觉得现在做的工作是在补偿他过去犯下的罪孽，所以他能把自己大部分的时间和精力投入到工作之中。虽然和史蒂夫一起住在布鲁克林的小房子里，但是他见到他的时间越来越少，他当然担心史蒂夫的身体状况，但是同时他也无法面对史蒂夫变成现在这个样子的原因。

与史蒂夫一起回布鲁克林，住在一栋小小的老房子里，每天互道早安后一起晨跑，黄昏回家一边进餐一边闲聊一天发生的事情，然后一起窝在沙发里看电影...... 这曾是在巴基被罪恶的记忆折磨得最痛苦的时候唯一支持他没有发疯的梦想。那时候的他一直告诉自己，虽然他罪恶深重，但是他还不能死，他还要跟着他的史蒂夫，有一天他们一定能在阳光下回到布鲁克林的小屋。他没有想到的是，当他们真的回到了梦想中的布鲁克林小屋，他会每天用工作麻痹自己尽量不回家，或者就在自己的房间看着天花板发呆，直到快天亮才能迷迷糊糊地昏睡一会。

巴基揉了揉太阳穴，坐了起来，今天还要出任务，反正已经睡不着了，早点出发吧。

巴基爬起身，简单地洗漱了一下，然后去厨房轻手轻脚地为史蒂夫准备早点。他仔细地把蛋黄从鸡蛋里滤出，只用蛋白煎了蛋饼，然后和切好的西红柿牛油果鸡胸肉一起用全麦面包夹好，做成三文治。他想了想还是没有把三文治放进冰箱，只是用保鲜盒装好放在餐桌上。

他给自己倒了一杯牛奶，然后他拿起餐桌上的笔和便条纸（是的，用便条联系已经是他们现在的习惯了），写道：“史蒂夫：我今天出任务，晚上可能回不来，不用等我，早点休息。”他把便条纸帖在保鲜盒上，拿起自己的背囊准备离去。

临行前，他又走回餐桌，重新拿起便条纸，在右下角轻轻地落下一个吻。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

两个小时后，他已经和山姆以及棣属于他们小队的支援人员坐在前往亚利桑那州的军用飞机上。作为现任的美国队长，山姆已经开始尽责地向大家做任务说明及安排。

“......有监察报告显示，在亚利桑那州和墨西哥交界的索诺兰沙漠发现有类似空间宝石的波动反应。目前怀疑有恐怖组织在终局之战时取得无限宝石的数据，正在以人工制造反应堆。我们这次的任务主要是探查，因为还不确定对方的目的和所持的危害性物质的情况。行动以潜入为主，由我和詹姆斯副队长两个人从东西两方分别潜入该秘密基地。其他人按照地图标示待命，随时准备支援。”

巴基看着穿着以黑白色为主的新美国队长制服的山姆，不由有些晃神。山姆自从接受了史蒂夫的盾牌以后，成长得非常快，现在已经可以独当一面，再也没有当初刚接盾时的惶恐不安了。他很为山姆高兴——虽然他嘴上绝对不会承认——山姆是除了史蒂夫之外第一个在现代社会接受他为朋友的人，两人虽然一见面就是互相嘲讽斗嘴，但是大家都知道这是他们联络感情的方式。

“.......詹姆斯！”山姆突然提高了声线，巴基挑了挑眉看了看他。

“现在讲解任务！你居然在走神！”山姆指着他生气地说。

“你说话的内容无聊透顶，声音不好听，长得还不好看，我没有集中精神的动力。”巴基反唇相讥。

“混账！你跟我过来！”山姆冲过来拽住他，把他拉往机舱的一个小隔间，其他小组成员见怪不怪地开始调整装备和仪器，准备行动。

山姆把小隔间的门拉上后，他脸上愤怒的表情就消失了。他甚至是带上了一点小心翼翼地语气问：“詹姆斯，你......感觉还好吗？”

“我简直好得不得了。”巴基直视着山姆的眼睛说。“我现在可以睡觉吃饭，比我在被九头蛇关押洗脑的任何时候都好！”

山姆不赞同地摇摇头，说：“你不需要对我说这样的话。我比任何人都知道你们之间的事。”

“那你觉得我应该怎么样？”巴基自暴自弃地垂下头，他可以和山姆争吵打架，但是当山姆用这种同情关切的语气跟他说话时，他就没有办法再硬气，他无法用冷淡去回应朋友的关心。

“听我说，我很抱歉，詹姆斯，”山姆低声说，“我真的真的很抱歉。我无法想象你的感受，我一生从未与另一个人产生这么深刻的感情和羁绊，包括莱利。我无法想象所以我也无从帮你，我猜我只是想让你知道，如果你需要任何帮助，我在这里。”

巴基用力地眨了眨眼睛，心里骂了一句脏话。这个山姆怎么突然走起温情路线来了，他如果现在在他面前哭了出来，以后一定要被他嘲笑一辈子的！

他深深呼吸了两口，抬起头对山姆扯出了一个笑容：“干得不错嘛！新任的美国队长，现在还会玩美式足球赛前聚商(huddle)那一套了啊。”

“詹姆斯，我向天发誓.....”

“好啦，祖母，我没事，”巴基挑起一边眉毛看着山姆。“你再这样下去我会以为你想接盘。”

“啊？”山姆愣了一下，才明白巴基的意思，气得快跳了起来。“你这个混账！不识好歹的混蛋！”

巴基看着他气急败坏的样子，扑哧一声笑了出来。他伸出右手拍了拍山姆的肩膀，说：“你什么都不用做，你这样就很好了。”他走向隔间的出口，背对着山姆说：“你和我都知道，那是他的选择，而他很幸福，那就足够了。真的足够了。”

他打开门走了出去，回过头对山姆说：“要准备行动了。队长。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

潜行的任务非常顺利，巴基很快地发现基地的突破口，并且熟练地拆除警报设施，他像一只安静的黑猫一样，在基地的隐秘通道穿梭，没有任何守卫发现他的存在。

巴基一边走一边敲打左臂中隐藏的通讯设备，将基地内部的情况报告给外面待命的队员们。按照由卫星拍摄的照片显示，他现在已经非常接近目标的位置了。外面的队员也回复他通知山姆的潜入也一切顺利，他们两人将在目标位置附近汇合。

果然在接近目标位置的附近，他顺利与山姆汇合。目标房间中有八个守卫，如果速度够快的话可以在对方未能汇报情况之前把他们全部解决掉。山姆用手势比出了一个四，巴基不屑地看了他一眼。山姆只好比出了一个三，然后指指自己，巴基点了点头，随即一个翻身从通风口一跃而下，在他翻身的同时他已抽出腰后的战术刀，以肉眼看起来几乎是残像的速度冲向第一个守卫，在房间内所有人都没有注意到情况之前，他已经把第一个守卫放倒。他反手把小刀扔出，解决了第二个。房间的守卫发现了他，两个摸枪准备攻击，一个摸通讯设备准备报告。巴基抬手向想要通讯的守卫扔出了高频静电螺栓——娜塔莎曾经的爱物——强烈的电流让通讯器失灵，巴基另一只手同时举起手枪瞄准了他们，三、四、五，全部解决，他看了一眼山姆负责的方向，山姆也已经解决了他的三个对手，整个过程不到5秒钟。

巴基在左臂上按了几下，装在左臂的电子装置瞬间干扰了房间的报警设施，同时，山姆取出了硬盘，安装在主电脑上，开始下载资料。

“需要下载多久？”终于能说话的巴基摘下脸上的面罩，他走到其中一个守卫的尸体边，拾起高频静电螺栓，静默了一瞬间，然后小心翼翼地把它放回战术腰带。

“3分零30秒。”山姆回答。

“这个东西看起来怪怪的，要不要毁掉再离开？”巴基指了指房间中间一个被一堆叫不出名字的仪器包围的发着悠悠蓝光的能量体一般的物质。

“不要轻举妄动，目前不知道毁掉会造成什么后果。”

“切，真无聊。”巴基回了一句，但是他也知道山姆说得有道理。他向那个蓝色的光源走近两步，想看清楚这究竟是什么。就在他离这个蓝光只有两公尺左右的时候，一个熟悉的声音突然钻入他的脑海，他整个人像被石化了一样站在原地不能动弹。

“..... 我知道我应该接受事实，但是如果接受了他不在的事实.......”

这是史蒂夫的声音！

不是在布鲁克林那个老态龙钟的史蒂夫的声音，而是他在罗马尼亚流浪时，无法入睡时就会播放美国队长的讲话的那个年轻的史蒂夫的声音！

这到底是怎么一回事？

巴基惊恐地回头看向山姆：“你听到了什么吗？”

山姆头也没抬地说：“听到了，你发牢骚的声音！”

“不！山姆！是史蒂夫的声音！”巴基急忙说。“不是现在的史蒂夫，是年轻的！你听不到吗？”

“你说什么？”山姆难以置信地说，他向巴基的方向走过来。然后他也听到了，年轻的史蒂夫的声音。

“......我唯一能做的就是踏遍这片土地，一直寻找他直到我死亡的那天.....”

“这是怎么一回事？为什么这里会有史蒂夫的声音？”巴基无法保持一贯的冷静，他担忧地四处张望，他寻找声音的方向，那是从那团蓝光中传出的。巴基想向蓝光走去但是被山姆一把拉住。

“不要过去，鬼才知道这个什么东西！”

“可是........”巴基还想说什么。

“......巴基.......巴基”

巴基再也无法忍耐了：“是史蒂夫！史蒂夫在叫我！！”

“不是的！这里有问题！你别....... 啊！！”

巴基没等他说完，就一把将他甩出去几公尺远。他的脸上出现了如同做梦一般的表情。

“他遇到麻烦了....... 史蒂夫遇到麻烦了...... 他在叫我.....”巴基翠绿的双眼仿佛在闪烁着水光。“我就知道....... 史蒂夫.......”

他不顾一切地伸手触碰蓝光，就在他接触到的那一瞬间，蓝光的光芒突然暴涨，把巴基整个人包围住了，强烈的光线刺得山姆睁不开眼睛。当蓝光消失后，整个房间就只剩下山姆和几个守卫的尸体了。

“耶稣基督！”山姆挣扎地爬了起来。“操！”

他四处查看，没有发现巴基的身影。他打开通讯器向巴基发出信号，发现完全无法连接，就连位置也无法显示。山姆按着自己发胀的太阳穴，用通讯器向待命人员下达命令：“计划改变！计划改变！全员行动！目标是以最快速度攻占基地！事态紧急，巴恩斯副队长下落不明！立即通知总部请求支援！这是目前最高优先级别事项！我再重复一遍，这是目前最高优先级别事项！”

“我的天啊。”山姆几乎脱力地又坐到地板上。“我要怎么跟史蒂夫解释？”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

剧痛。

这是巴基唯一的感觉。他以为洗脑已经算是痛苦的极致了，但是这种痛苦却是全身上下每一个地方的疼痛。他感觉自己浑身像是被巨大的力量扭曲，碾压，似乎浑身粉碎了又被重组在一起。他以为这种痛苦回让他昏迷，但是他的意识却一直保持着清新。如果不是长期洗脑让他的疼痛阀值如此高，他觉得他会被活活地痛死过去。

他的心中只想着一件事情，就是史蒂夫在叫他。他要过去，他无论如何也要过去！

终于到他再也忍受不了的时候，他的意识开始变得虚幻，他甚至不知道自己是活着还是死去，他感觉到自己好像再一片虚空中漂浮。最后他的意识回归了本体，他的身体终于感觉到了剧痛以外的感觉了，他好像躺在一片炽热的土地上，他浑身上下却像是散了架一样，一根手指头也无法动。他努力的想睁开眼睛去看周围的环境，但是他真的没有任何力气。他能隐约感觉到附近有人还是动物在向他靠近，然后他就失去了意识。

“这个地方怎么会有人类？”一个浩克人走向晕倒再沙漠中巴基。“死的还是活的？”

“看起来像活的。”另一个浩克人蹲再巴基的身边摸了一下他的胸口。“还有心跳。”

“啧啧，真白。是泥沼之国的逃奴吗？”第一个浩克人伸出大手拨开巴基脸上散落的长发，捏着他的下巴仔细打量。“长得还真他妈好看。”

“你下手轻点！别弄死了！”第二个浩克人不满地看着他的同伴。“这样的货色活着可以卖个好价钱。”

“知道了，知道了。”第一个浩克人不耐烦地说，但是好歹是用比较轻柔的力气把巴基从地上抱了起来，在手里掂了掂，说：“如果卖不出去....... 嘿嘿”

他的同伴白了他一眼，骑上了自己的速龙，往部落的方向走去。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

不知道过了多久，巴基缓缓地醒了过来，他的身体的每一个部分都在叫嚣着疼痛，他还是没有爬起来的力气，但是他还是能睁开眼睛观察自己身处的环境。

他发现自己正处在一间阴暗简陋狭小的牢房里，耳边听到的声音让他知道这个牢房有其他隔间，有很多别的人也被关在这里。

‘难道任务失败了吗？我们被抓起来了吗？山姆逃跑了吗？’巴基思索着对策。‘啊，不对，我刚刚听到史蒂夫的声音，然后.....对了，史蒂夫在哪里？’

他难受地发出了一声呻吟，用尽全身力气想要爬起来。突然，他听到门口传来脚步声，他马上闭上眼睛假装昏迷。

他感觉到他的牢房的门被打开，一个人走了进来，那个人把他的头扶起来，往他的嘴里灌了一点水，然后把他放下，开始在他的下巴上涂抹一些油腻的东西，涂抹完了就用一个利器刮他的下巴。巴基不由疑惑起来，这个人...... 是在帮他刮胡子？？这到底是怎么一回事？听说过人道对待待俘虏的但是从来没有听说过会给俘虏刮胡子的！这到底是什么地方？

然后让巴基更加惊讶的事情还在后面，那个人的手伸向他的下肢，把他的裤子一下褪了下来。巴基心中警铃大作，他听说过有的组织会性侵俘虏，为了撬开他们的嘴，或者是为了达到人格的侮辱，又或者是为了单纯的泄欲。

越是这种情况，他越是冷静，心里迅速地盘算着接下来的各种方案：现在的身体状况太差，如果被性侵的话不要抵抗，不然只会受到更重的伤害；性行为中男人的精神会不集中，想办法从对方身上偷取武器或者工具。作为一个专业的杀手和特工，巴基一直以来所受的训练就是准备好任何可能发生的最坏的情况。他过去的工作虽然从未让他有机会去准备接受这样的状况，但是他还是非常迅速地为自己做好被性侵的心理建设，活下去和逃出去才是最高优先等级的事情。

然而等待的事情并没有发生，对方只是在他的阴茎周围涂抹上刚刚那种油腻的东西，然后又开始为他刮起那块地方的毛发。巴基感觉到自己的下体清凉一片，很快下体的毛发就被刮了个干净，巴基不由猜想起这些人的目的，如果要刮除毛发，那难道是要做人体实验了？

那人的动作结束后，粗糙的大手在巴基的胸口和臀部狠狠地摸了几把，差点没让巴基惊叫出声。摸完那个人就骂了一句：“要不是怕把你给弄死了......”说完就走出了牢房。

没有被性侵也没有被拖去做人体实验，巴基的内心还是松了一口气。现在首要要做的就是尽快恢复体力，想办法离开这个不知名的鬼地方。

耳边传来隔壁牢房的人低低的啜泣声，还有咒骂声。巴基无暇去理会这一切，强迫自己进入休眠状态，让血清尽快调节身体的虚弱状况。

在他陷入黑暗之前，他不由地又想起来他会出现在这里的原因。

‘史蒂夫......’他在心里默默地想念。‘求求你一定要安全。’


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

史蒂夫把霸王龙安置在弗洛斯镇外的荒野中，拍了拍它的大脑袋，对他说：“我很快就回来。”

今天是弗洛斯镇三个月一次的拍卖会，泥沼之国、尖牙之山、恶劣之地、浩克部落荒野的人都会来这里，或许...... 或许他能打听到关于巴基的消息。

他一路步行至弗洛斯镇，路上的行人明显比几天前要多得多，他随着人流向露天拍卖场的方向走去。

拍卖场可以说的上是人山人海，四周都是在兜售货物和奴隶的商贩和做交易的买家。史蒂夫开始向旅行的商贩打听巴基的下落，得到的答案都是否定的。史蒂夫的心不断地下沉，他的理智其实一直在告诉他，这不会有结果的，巴基已经死了，他再也找不到他了，但是他就是不愿意聆听他理智的声音，如果他听从了理智的声音，他就会要承认巴基已经不在，以及他以后再也不能见到巴基的事实。

“....... 独臂，棕色头发的白人男性....... 这样的人听起来像奴隶啊，你怎么不去奴隶的拍卖场去碰碰运气？”一个人类商贩对史蒂夫说。

史蒂夫想了想，反正没有任何线索，就对商贩道了谢，跟着他指出的方向，走向奴隶拍卖场。

奴隶拍卖场可比货物的拍卖场要嘈杂和拥挤得多，他看着一个个被铁锁牵引着的奴隶，他们大多数都是年轻健壮的，还有个别特别漂亮的。他们的眼中有的充满着不忿和反抗，有的则是恐惧和担忧，但是最多的是一片茫然和对命运的无奈。他们一个个一丝不挂地像是牲口一样被牵着带到了展示台，奴隶商站在台上大声推销着自己的“货物”，那些漂亮的奴隶甚至被迫在台上展示自己的性器，他们无法制止身体的抖颤，但是却无法反抗守卫的鞭子和刀剑，他们像是一个人偶一样在台上随着商人摆弄成各种姿势，甚至张开大腿露出下体让潜在的买家更好的观察。

史蒂夫对这种情形感到略微恶心，他并不是在这个星球土生土长的人，他无法接受这些剥夺人的自由和基本权力的事情。然而他现在只是这个星球里的茫茫人海中的一个人，他连自己的巴基都保护不了，他还能救谁。

他只看了几眼就受不了了，撇开头准备离开。就在这个时候，人群发出了一声赞美的惊叹，他在好奇心的驱使下转过头看向展示台，然后他就浑身就仿佛被雷击中，他的脑海里一片空白，他所有的感觉都消失了，只剩下视网膜中印下的身影——台上的人，是巴基！

刚刚被守卫用铁锁牵着颈部拉上展示台的男人，他有一头棕色的卷发，凌乱地披在肩上，他的瞳孔是清澈的翠绿色，他的嘴角向下抿着，配合他略短的人中，让他看起来就像一只在发脾气的猫。他和别的奴隶一样也是一丝不挂，他的身体没有任何遮掩地展示在众人面前，他的皮肤明显比在这里的所有人都要白皙，宛如他从未受到浩克星球的风沙和日晒的摧残。他的身体应该就是观众们赞叹的原因，他和其他的营养不良的奴隶不一样，他的肌肉匀称而优美，胸肌挺实饱满而不夸张，配上色泽粉嫩的乳晕和乳头，足以让在场的男人们咽下口水。双腿笔挺修长充满力量，让急色的男人们不由开始意淫如果被这样一双腿缠在腰上是怎样的一番欲仙欲死的光景。最显眼的是他的左边半身，他的左肩布满了狰狞的伤疤，跟他一身白皙健美的身体结合在一起，显出了一种诡异又惊心动魄的美丽。在那些伤疤的尽头，是一整条黑色的金属义肢，他的双手被反锁在身后，形状良好的性器软软地垂在他的双腿间，没有任何毛发的遮掩，看起来有点可怜兮兮。

他不像是任何一个奴隶，他的眼神中没有一点惊恐不安愤恨或者茫然，他赤身裸体地挺立在众人面前，没有一丝的畏缩，好像他才是这个地方的主人而不是一件要被拍卖的货品。

台上的奴隶商非常满意众人的反应，他清了清嗓子，开始介绍这件商品：“大家看到了，这可是从班纳港运来的海外稀有的奴隶！你不会在别的地方再找到一个这样好的货色了！你们看看他的这双腿，多么的修长有力，能带给你无上的快乐！虽然年纪不算轻，但是后面保证还是处子！你难道不想为亲自为这样的漂亮宝贝开苞吗？”他满意地听着台下传出的咽口水的声音和下流的言语，扯着巴基脖子上的锁链，让他背对着人群。“你们看看这个屁股，形状多么漂亮多么饱满，连女奴中都很少见。手感就更是.....”他边说边把手伸向巴基的臀部，打算向大家展示一下手感有多么好。

“不准碰他！！！！”人群中突然爆发出一阵怒吼，紧接着，拥挤的人群一下被一股巨大的力量分开，一个金发的男人像发疯了一样推开身边人，向台上冲上去。台下的浩克人守卫见状立即前来阻挡，但是全部被他一手一个地扔开，他甚至没有拔出腰间的巨斧。高大强壮的浩克人在他手里就好像没有抵抗能里的小孩，一点反击的能力也没有。

他就是这样势如破竹地从到拍卖台前，一跃而上，他怒气冲天地拽起正要猥亵巴基的奴隶商，狠狠地把他摔到台下。然而他暴怒的表情在他转身面向巴基的时候就完全消失了，他的表情突然变得脆弱不堪，甚至带着微微的恐惧，他目不转睛地看着巴基，手向前伸出，好像想触碰他，但是又迅速缩了回去。

“我的天啊......真的是你吗？”史蒂夫的声音发颤，蔚蓝色的眼睛里充满了盈盈的水光，他用几近乞求的目光看着他，“巴基，真的是你吗？”

巴基也同时目瞪口呆地看着他，喃喃地说了一声：“史蒂夫？”

听到了巴基叫出了自己的名字，史蒂夫再也忍不住了，眼泪滚滚而下，他终于伸出双臂，小心翼翼地包围住了比他小整整几圈的巴基的身体，用全部的意志力控制自己不要太激动弄痛了巴基。

“我以为你死了（I thought you were dead)。”史蒂夫把头埋在巴基的肩上，他的泪水止不住地落在巴基裸露的肌肤上。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

从巴基在牢房里再度清醒的时候，他就知道了自己是被传送来了另一个时空。他看到了许多像班纳博士变身后的那样的人，也有一些是跟自己一样的人。他迅速得出了结论，被传来这里前他们的任务是调查和空间宝石波动相近的能源，那很有可能就是他之前触碰的蓝色光源体，因为他触碰了类似空间宝石的不稳定能源，所以就被扭曲的时空送来这里。想到这里，巴基就放下心来。如果是这样，山姆一定会想办法去把光源体带回神盾局，班纳博士研究后应该会有办法找到他的。

他检查了一下自己，原本的衣服武器装备全部都没有了，不知道是不是时空传送的时候丢失了，他现在仅仅用一块破旧的兽皮围着下体。还好振金手臂还在身上，在他进入神盾以后，班纳博士还非常有私心地给他加了很多功能，包括一个最重要的定位装置。现在只能希望班纳博士神通广大，可以定位到可能是几万光年以外的他了。

其实，就算定位不到也没什么。他回去或者不回去，有没有什么意义了。史蒂夫是国家英雄，如果不是为了照顾他自己的那点小心思，史蒂夫大可以住在设备精良的国家军官高级疗养院，由专业护理人员看护。而不是和他一起挤在布鲁克林的小房子里，每天在家无所事事等他任务回来。

更何况....... 他确实在潜意思里想逃避史蒂夫。

原来的世界根本没有人需要他，就连史蒂夫也不需要他。

身体还是十分虚弱，但是已经恢复了正常人的体能了。巴基估计血清的力量应该全部用在保住自己生命的功能上，现在应该是暂时休眠了，这跟以前他被冰冻时的情形一样，血清会全力用来保住基本的生命功能，解冻后过一段时间血清的力量才会慢慢恢复。

目前的情况还算乐观，虽然是另一个空间，但是好歹语言是相通的。而且对方不知道自己的实力，只要血清一恢复，想离开这里非常容易。从目前他听守卫的交谈来判断，他们这些被关起来的人都是奴隶，要运往一个叫弗洛斯的地方去拍卖。这样也好，如果被人买走，逃跑的难度应该比这里要更低一点。

第二天，巴基和其他的奴隶就被带上颈链，手链和脚链，被全部牵上了一辆由剑龙拉的货车上。巴基第一次见到恐龙，但是不敢表现得太兴奋，他不想被人发现他不是这个空间的人。

旅途的一路上，触目所及都是荒凉的沙漠、峡谷、石滩、废墟，他不知道这个空间发生了什么事情，为什么会如此满目疮痍。这里的战士都是以用冷兵器为主，偶尔他回在路途中看到一些大型机械的残骸，他推断是这个世界应该曾经有过科技和文明，但是遭遇了一些重大的全球性危难，才会退回现在这样的状况。这些人对自己的机械手臂并没有什么的意外，可见现在还是有机器和科技的存在，不过应该只是掌握在少数人的手中。

到了城镇后，他们就又被一起锁在露天的广场，他们被命令把身上仅有的遮盖物全部脱下。然后拍卖会开始，巴基看着身边的人一个个被牵去台上被卖掉。巴基和其他几个面容姣好的姑娘和男孩被放在最后才拍卖，对未来的恐惧让几个姑娘开始低声抽泣起来，巴基心里却在盘算脱身的计划，他打心底希望买下他的人是个色鬼，就算血清的力量没有恢复，以他学过的格斗技巧，在男人的高潮后制服他简直太容易了。毕竟他现在无法估量这些浩克人的战斗力，如果他们有和班纳博士变身后相近的实力，那他就必须依靠人质才能逃跑。

正在思考着，看守就用力拉扯过巴基颈上的锁链，把他牵上台。巴基忍下在众人面前赤身裸体的不适，他必须尽量装出一个温顺的样子，这样才有利之后的逃跑。然后奴隶商把他转过身，他想下一步应该就要像其他姑娘一样，被迫弯下腰，展示自己的臀部和后穴吧？巴基强忍着反胃，等待奴隶商的手按下他的后腰。然后他听到了一声声嘶力竭的怒吼：“不准碰他！”

这个声音是史蒂夫！

巴基猛力地回过头，然后他看到台下的人群宛如被摩西分开的红海，被劈出了一条通道，一个高大强壮的金发男人正在不顾一切地向他冲来，所有阻挡他的守卫都被他扔开，他没有一丝迟疑地冲到了他的面前。巴基呆呆的看着他，他的脸明明就是巴基魂牵梦萦的那张脸，是史蒂夫的脸！但是他又和史蒂夫有明显的不同，他比史蒂夫更要高大健壮，他的脸上有深浅不一的疤痕，尤其是在左右脸颊各有一道深深的刀伤，从頜骨一直延伸到眼下，让巴基心疼不已。他的五官和史蒂夫一模一样，但是他们给人的感觉却有很大的区别。史蒂夫是光明伟岸的，就像清晨的阳光一样温暖和睦；而面前的这个男人，他身上只有浓郁的沧桑和哀愁，像是暴雨前乌黑压抑的天空。巴基有些迟疑，他不知道他到底是不是史蒂夫。

直到这个男人用一个哽咽的声音念出了他的名字，他才如释重负地回应了他。下一秒，他就被一双强壮的手臂圈住，他因裸露而发凉的身体贴上了一个温暖得让他心醉的躯体。他感到肩膀上被液体沾湿，那些液体炙热地仿佛要烧尽他的灵魂。

他无法思考，对史蒂夫的思念像带刺的荆棘一样缠绕住他的心脏，他想念那个只有他们两个人的时光，史蒂夫是这样拥抱着他，仿佛拥抱着全世界。

他听到这个史蒂夫用颤抖的声音对他说：“我以为你死了。”

“我....... 以为你更小一点 (I thought you were smaller)。”他把脸颊贴近史蒂夫的胸口, 拼命压抑住夺眶而出的泪水。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

史蒂夫和巴基感人肺腑的重逢并没有得到周围人们的认同，尤其是奴隶商和拍卖会的主办方。拍卖会的主办方得到消息有人再破坏拍卖会，马上带了众多战士赶了过来，他们很快地包围了拍卖台。这时候史蒂夫已经从见到巴基的巨大喜悦中回过神来，他低头看着台下：拍卖会的战士有大约50人，奴隶商的护卫有大约20人，全部以浩克战士为主。如果是平时自己冲出去是不成问题，但是现在有巴基.......

他低头看了一眼埋再他胸口的棕色脑袋，他的心仿佛被云朵填满了，又软又轻，过往的一切苦难消失得一干二净，他绝对不能让巴基再受到一丝一毫的伤害！

想到这里，他把巴基拉到身后，挡住了四周的男人们色眯眯的目光，然后对刚刚被摔下台的奴隶主说：“别急，我跟你买下他。”

奴隶商被护卫搀扶着站了起来，他能看出这个金发的男人和这个漂亮的奴隶的特殊的关系，屁股虽然被摔得很痛，但是能赚钱最重要！趁这个机会狠狠敲他一笔才是真的！

奴隶商于是故作不屑地说：“你买？你买得起吗？这样的上等货起码要五百个金币！”

周围的人倒吸一口冷气，这是狮子长大口啊！奴隶市场成交的最极品奴隶，也不过是一百金币。

史蒂夫想也没有想，从腰间系的口袋里掏出一个小袋子，他示意奴隶商伸出手，奴隶商便伸出手，史蒂夫把袋子里的东西全部倒在奴隶商的手里。这下周围的人都傻眼了，原来袋子里装的全是一颗颗宝石，有红有蓝有绿有黄，每一颗都至少有小指的一个指节那么大。在阳光下发出夺目的光辉。谁都没想到这个穿着陈旧斗士战甲的男人竟然如此深藏不露。

史蒂夫没有跟奴隶商多说废话，直接要求：“钥匙和衣服。”

奴隶商怕死了史蒂夫会反悔，马上叫人来把巴基身上的锁链全部解开，然后毕恭毕敬地请史蒂夫带着巴基去台下换衣服。拍卖会的战士们看到事情以及解决了，也陆续离开了，只剩下众人还在津津乐道地讨论着刚刚那名棕发的奴隶是如何美丽和那位金发的斗士是如何为他一掷千金。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫接过了仆人双手奉上的衣服，看也没有看就转身递给了还躲在他身后的巴基。

“快换上吧，然后我们去找恶魔。”史蒂夫温柔地看着他，嘴角不可抑止地向上翘，他实在太高兴了，他真的没有想到巴基还活着！就在他以为没有了一切希望的时候，就在他以为自己要在寻找巴基的旅途里终老的时候，他的巴基又出现了。他看起来比过去的身形要小，一定是瘦的，他一定是吃了好多苦。不过没关系，从现在开始他不会再和巴基分开，不会再让他受一点苦。

然后他看到巴基有点尴尬又动容地看着他，他才发现他刚刚不小心把心里想的话说了出来。他的脸不由一红，轻咳了一声，说：“快点穿衣服走吧，恶魔也非常想念你。”

巴基忍住了问史蒂夫恶魔是谁还是什么东西的欲望，这个史蒂夫明显是把他当成了这个空间的巴基了。这个空间的巴基发生了什么事？听起来像是失踪了，或者是.....死了？这个史蒂夫好像一直在到处找他，找了很久很久.......

他不知道他现在胸口的那种奇妙鼓动的感觉是什么，他羡慕这个空间的巴基有这样一个史蒂夫，不顾一切的在找寻他，从来没有放弃他，但是他同时又被一种罪恶感所包围。史蒂夫现在对他这么好，是因为他以为自己是他的巴基。如果现在告诉他真相，他能接受得了吗？他现在是那么的开心，他怎么能亲手打破他的笑容？

巴基并不想欺骗史蒂夫，天啊，他从来就没有欺骗过史蒂夫，他更加不想欺骗另一个世界的史蒂夫。但是...... 他们现在还在奴隶商的地盘，不是说话的地方，而且，他真的好想看多一会他的笑容，他有多久没有看到史蒂夫这样无忧无虑的笑容了？

于是巴基向他点点头，接过了衣服，然后他看到史蒂夫还是目不转睛地看着他，丝毫没有转身让他换衣服的打算。巴基心想，也许这个空间的史蒂夫和巴基就是亲密得经常在对方面前遛鸟吧？他不想做任何奇怪的举动引起史蒂夫的怀疑，于是就大方地在史蒂夫面前开始穿上衣服。

其实史蒂夫并没有打算看巴基换衣服，他只是不想把眼光从巴基的身上挪开。天知道他找了巴基多久，从他听到巴基死亡的消息之后他就一直在找，他到现在还没有一点真实的感觉，他害怕万一自己一转开目光，巴基就会消失不见。就连刚刚他把巴基挡在身后的时候，他也是一直抓着巴基的手不放。所以当他看到巴基开始伸展身体，在他面前穿衣服的时候，他也愣住了。

虽然刚刚在台下的时候已经看过巴基的裸体，但是现在这么近的距离，他才真正感到了这具美丽的肉体的冲击力。巴基的肌肤比他印象中要更白，头发要更长。他的肌肉线条流畅而优美，他的乳头因为长时间暴露在外面怯怯地挺立着，他腰间的人鱼线随着他穿衣服的动作优雅地舒展，他抬起腿来穿上短裤的时候史蒂夫发誓他并不想盯着他弯腰露出的屁股看个不停。史蒂夫觉得血气上涌，他无法解释为什么看到好久不见的好兄弟会产生这么奇怪的感觉。好在巴基在忙着穿衣服，没有发现他的不妥。

“这是他妈的什么东西？”巴基穿完衣服后发出了惊呼声音。

“啊？”史蒂夫这才把注意力放到了巴基现在身穿的衣服上面。

巴基穿着一身黑色的纱制连体服装，这套衣服的上半身就像一件被挖掉胸口和腹部的背心，胸口的部分是用几排银色的链子做装饰，右边肩膀处垂下一快同颜色的纱布与短裤的部分连在一起，勉强遮住肚脐，而左边的腰部和腹部则是整块暴露出来。短裤的腰带很宽松，以致腰带部分是松松的挎在臀部上，估计只要巴基一弯腰就能从上面看到股缝。史蒂夫突然觉得，他这样穿甚至比刚刚的裸体给他的冲击力还要大。

“这该不会是......”巴基没有说完，他和史蒂夫都明白了，这身衣服一定是准备给被高价买走的奴隶——奴隶穿上这身衣服，然后直接就被送上新主人的床。

“算了，我们得快点离开这里。”虽然这身衣服让巴基非常无语，但是如果要在史蒂夫面前再脱一次衣服，他只会觉得更尴尬，只好把这身衣服当作出任务的伪装吧。

史蒂夫呆滞地点点头，努力把目光集中再巴基的脸上，尽量不去看他在黑色纱布和银色链子遮盖下仍隐藏不住的白皙的皮肤和流畅的肌肉线条。他为自己的失态感到奇怪，明明以前巴基穿的角斗士也是露出大量的皮肤和肌肉，但是他好像从来没有对此产生过这种手足无措、眼睛不知道往哪里放的感觉。

两人迅速地离开了弗洛斯镇，一路上巴基的服装和姿容吸引了不少下流的目光，但是他们看到史蒂夫强壮的身形和腰间的巨斧都不敢造次，只能贪婪地用目光黏在巴基的身上，心里幻想着这样的尤物在床上的风姿。

这些目光让史蒂夫感觉非常不舒服。他隐约记得在他们还是角斗士的，斗兽场观众和守卫也经常用这种恨不得把巴基扒光的饥渴的眼神盯着他看，但是他当时并没有这么不舒服的感觉，只是觉得他的巴基实在是太英俊漂亮了，任何人对他有欲望都是在正常不过的事。他把这一切不舒服的感觉归纳为自己失去了巴基太久，所以无法忍受别人对巴基的觊觎。他不禁伸出手臂圈住巴基右边的肩膀，把巴基往自己的怀里带，让他左半身裸露的肌肤尽量贴近自己的身躯，阻挡其他人猥琐的目光。他感到巴基的身体僵硬了一瞬间，但是随即放松地紧贴着他。史蒂夫的心雀跃起来，巴基的身体贴着他的感觉实在太好了，他们就好像两块完全吻合的拼图，只有合在一起的时候才是完整的。

史蒂夫低头看着巴基的头顶的发旋，露出了一个真正心满意足的笑容，虽然内心觉得以前巴基应该是更高一些，但是这一点小小的不协调马上就被与巴基重逢的喜悦而抛诸脑后。

来到了弗洛斯镇外的荒野，史蒂夫还是没有放开圈着巴基的手臂。他把另一只手放在嘴边，吹了一声响亮的口哨。巴基感觉到了大地产生了轻微的震动，他开始有点担忧，谁知道史蒂夫口中的恶魔到底是什么东西。然后巴基看到了一个像小山丘一样大的红色身影飞快地向他们奔跑过来，大地发出的震动就是那个红色身影飞奔的脚步。

那居然是一头红色的霸王龙！巴基呆若木鸡地看着巨大的霸王龙向他奔来，奇怪的是他内心没有一点恐惧，这是史蒂夫的恐龙，它一定不会伤害他的。而且那头恐龙冲向他的样子，怎么看都像是一只大狗在扑向他的主人！

果不其然，霸王龙冲到他面前的时候就放慢了速度，巨大的头部用明显没有恶意的力气把巴基撞倒在地上，然后拼命用鼻子和吻部拼命蹭着巴基。灼热的吐息和轻蹭的动作把巴基弄得浑身发痒，他不可抑制地笑出声来，他从来没有想过会和一头硕大的霸王龙这样亲昵地玩耍，这个世界实在太奇异了，但是他发现他一点也不讨厌这里。

史蒂夫看着和恶魔玩耍的巴基，他感觉到自己的两颊竟然有些酸痛，天啊，自从看到巴基以后他脸上的笑容好像就没有停止过，而他已经好久好久没有笑过了，脸上的肌肉完全不适应这样的动作。

他揉了揉发酸的脸颊，然后用力地拍了拍恶魔的头顶，说：“好了好了，我知道你很想念巴基，但是巴基身体还是很虚弱，我们要给他弄点吃的，还要让他好好休息。”

恶魔仿佛听得懂他说的话，露出了非常委屈的表情，还是不愿意放开巴基。

史蒂夫笑着叹了一口气，用力把恶魔的脑袋从巴基身上推开，对他说：“你要和巴基玩，以后有的是时间。巴基再也不会离开我们了。”

恶魔的喉咙里发出了快乐的低吼，终于离开了巴基的身体，直立了起身，欢快地摇晃着头颈，随着它的动作，它脖子上挂着的金属手臂也跟着摇晃，银色的光芒刺痛了巴基的眼睛。

史蒂夫看到巴基的目光所在，便笑着对他说：“对了，我还没问你，怎么换了一条手臂？这条黑色的也很酷很配你！你知道吗？当时赤王拿出你原来的手臂对我说你已经死了，我差点就相信了！”他看着巴基像受惊了一样抬头看向他，心中一紧，马上把双手搭在巴基的肩膀上。“还好我一直没有放弃寻找你，终于让我找到你了。我这一辈子再也没有别的愿望了。”

他以为说了这写话巴基会像以前一样笑着拥抱他，然后对他说“我会陪你到时间的尽头。”但是巴基没有，他看到巴基原来还洋溢着笑意的绿眼睛突然变得暗淡无光，他甚至垂下了眼皮不去和他对视。史蒂夫了解巴基的每一个小动作和微表情的意思，他知道巴基这样的表情是表示愧疚。

他的心突然有点慌，他试探地喊了一声：“巴基？”

他看到巴基伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇——这是他下定决心的小动作——然后仰起头直视着他：“史蒂夫，我有重要的事情要跟你说。”

史蒂夫愣住了，他有预感，他不会喜欢接下来的谈话内容的。

巴基深深吸了一口气，轻轻拨开史蒂夫放在他肩上的双手，向后退了一步拉开两人之间的距离。史蒂夫只是专心致志地看着他，等待他要说的话。

过了好一阵子，巴基终于开口。

“史蒂夫，我不是你的巴基。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

“......当时我和巴恩斯副队长已经解决了目标房间内的所有守卫，让房内的通讯系统失灵。我随即按计划下载对方的研究数据，巴恩斯副队长负责检查房间。”新任的美国队长山姆此刻正在神盾局局长办公室向现任局长玛丽亚•希尔汇复述事发的经过，班纳也作为专家被邀请来旁听。“然后巴恩斯副队长发现了疑似发出空间宝石波动的能量体，在接近该能量体的时候，巴恩斯副队长对我说他听到了年轻时的罗杰斯先生的声音。我走过去的时候，也听到了确实是年轻的罗杰斯先生的声音，相信声音是从该能量体里发出的。”

说道这里，山姆稍微停了一下，看了眼对面两人的反应，才继续说下去：“然后...... 我们听到了年轻的罗杰斯先生的声音在喊巴恩斯副队长的名字，然后巴恩斯副队长就冲向能量体，能量体发出一阵剧烈的蓝光包围了巴恩斯副队长，蓝光消失后，巴恩斯副队长也消失了。”

房间被一片被沉默所包围，好一会儿，希尔局长才转向班纳博士：“事情的经过就是这样，能量体和拷贝的资料我们在五天前已经交送给你了，现在想请问一下你作为专家对这件事情的看法。”

班纳博士摘下眼镜，揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，这五天里他平均每天才睡不到三小时，听说了巴基失踪的消息后，他实在没有办法在没有弄清楚状况之前在床上呼呼大睡。

“我们仔细研究过拷贝的资料，并且和我们自己观测的能量体的数据对比过，初步相信这个能量体确实具备空间宝石的力量，也就是扭曲时空，做到空间与空间之间的瞬间传送。”班纳博士解释说：“但是它的能量非常不稳定，发动空间传送功能的条件目前未明，拷贝的资料也显示这个能量体目前还在试验阶段。但是现阶段基本可以肯定的是：巴恩斯副队长接近了能量体，因为某种原因满足了发动空间传送功能的条件，所以在他接触能量体的时候，就被瞬间传送去了另一个空间。这个空间可能是地球上，也可能是别的星球，还有可能是与我们的世界相交叠的平行空间。具体被传送到什么地方现在还没有方法判断，我们需要进一步研究才有答案。”

“但是根据威尔逊队长刚刚的描述判断，也就是听到了年轻的罗杰斯先生的声音，我判断，最有可能的是一个和我们的世界交叠的平行空间。”班纳博士继续说。“我认为接下来调查巴恩斯副队长的下落，应该优先以假定是平行空间为前提。”

“班纳博士，如果是平行空间，我们有办法找回詹姆斯吗？”听到了结论，山姆担忧地问道。

“好消息是现在之前的所有研究资料和能量体都在我们在手上，只要有充足的时间，一定可以分析得出来传送的具体坐标。而且我之前在巴恩斯副队长的振金手臂上装上了量子定位器，相信如果能接收到信号，就能加快定位的速度。只要能成功定位，就有办法进行再次传送。而且我们都知道巴恩斯副队长的实力，只要他不是直接被传到外太空，我相信他都有能力应付所有的危机。”

“那么坏消息呢？”山姆急忙问。

希尔局长桌面上的通讯设备突然发出响声，由响声判断是二级紧急情况。希尔也不回避他们，按下了通讯器。

“希尔局长，很抱歉打搅您的会议，但是前美国队长史蒂夫•罗杰斯先生刚刚来到，他要求要立刻见您。”

“请他先回去，并向他保证，我们将会在第一时间知会他任何关于巴恩斯副队长的消息。”希尔局长单手捂着双眼头痛地说。

“明白，罗杰斯先生说，如果您这样回答的话，他请我转告您说：我可以这样耗上一整天 (I can do this all day)。”

希尔局长痛苦地呻吟了一声，关闭了通讯器，看着房间里的另外两个人。

班纳博士摇了摇头，望向山姆说：“这就是坏消息。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

“巴基？你在说什么？我听不明白？”史蒂夫万万没想到巴基会说出这样的话，他不明白巴基的意思，他明明就是他的巴基啊！

“史蒂夫，我......是来自另一个世界的人。我因为发生了一些事情，所以从我的世界被传送来了你的这个世界。我在这之前从来没有见过你，也不是你要找的巴基。”既然开了口，说下去就容易多了。巴基偏过头去不敢面对史蒂夫的双眼，他不敢去看到那双刚刚还在兴高采烈的蓝眼睛再次被愁云遮住，但是他不能骗他，他不能无耻地去享受属于这个世界的巴基的爱和关心。天啊，他找了他的巴基这么久，他刚刚才以为找到了，现在他就要亲手打碎他的所有希望？巴基艰难地咽了一口口水，小心地选择着用词：“在我的世界，也有一个史蒂夫，他是....... 我最好的朋友，所以当你叫我的时候，我一眼就认出你来了。”

良久，史蒂夫没有任何回应。巴基担心地抬起头，看到史蒂夫面无表情地看着他，眼里只有震惊、失望、痛苦和悲伤，巴基的心像是被猛烈地揪住了，他觉得喉咙像是被火烧着了，他恨透了自己，他让史蒂夫伤心了！他怎么可以这样？

“巴基...... 你是开玩笑的，对不对？”史蒂夫摇着头惊慌失措地说，“你以前就喜欢用你鬼主意来逗我，看我被你耍了你就在一旁哈哈大笑。告诉我你现在是在开玩笑，好不好？”最后他甚至用上了乞求的语气，乞求着巴基能给他一个肯定的答案。

“噢，史蒂夫，我真的希望我是。”巴基再也忍不住了，翠绿色的大眼睛里涌出了大颗大颗的泪水，他真的希望他是他的巴基。这个史蒂夫这么地爱他的巴基，失去了他还在不停歇地寻找他，他多希望他是这个史蒂夫所牵挂关心爱护的那个人。

然而他不是。

史蒂夫呆呆地看着他，他终于从遇见巴基的的巨大喜悦中冷静了下来，他仔细看着自己面前的这个巴基。是的，他的巴基要更高一点，体格更强壮一点...... 他现在才发现，明明长着一样的五官，但是面前的这个人和他记忆中的巴基的气质完全不同。他的巴基是一个开朗乐观的小伙子，就算是在他们被传送到这个只有无尽战斗的星球，他总是能和他说笑，出一些鬼点子逗他开心，像地狱一样的生活只要有巴基在他就有欢笑有勇气，就有能力在地狱中开创出一条生存的道路。但是他面前的这个巴基，他浑身散发出的是一种冰凉冷漠疏离的气息，除了刚刚跟恶魔玩耍的时候他露出了微笑了，其余的时候他都是没有表情闷不做声，冷冷的观察着周围的一切。

“不，这不可能.......”史蒂夫痛苦地摇头，“如果你不是我的巴基，那我的巴基.......他......”

“我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”巴基的心被撕裂一般地抽痛，都是他的错，史蒂夫这么痛苦都是他的错！他就不应该来这个该死的地方！如果没有见到他，那么史蒂夫现在也不过是还在漫无边际的寻找，不用承受从有到无这么大的失望。

史蒂夫猛地转过头看向恶魔脖子上的那支银色的金属手臂，他瞬间明白了，他的巴基，果然还是已经死了。

原来奇迹最终还是没有发生。

史蒂夫只觉得一阵天旋地转，他的巴基还是死了！他还是没有能救他！他还是失去了他！

短短的半天之间，他经历了重遇巴基的狂喜，到现在知道真相后的极度失望，四倍血清也无法治疗他心灵上的创伤，他感觉头晕目眩，再也坚持不住，眼前一黑向前栽倒。

巴基一直观察着他的一举一动，看到史蒂夫就要晕倒，马上伸出手接住他，没有让他摔倒在地上。巴基双手环抱着史蒂夫的身体，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上。

一旁的恶魔看到史蒂夫倒下了，焦急地低吼了起来，一个劲地用鼻子顶着巴基。巴基转过身安抚地拍了拍恶魔的脑袋，恶魔立刻弯下后腿，把脖子低下，口中发出低吼，好像在催促巴基。巴基看了一会，觉得应该是恶魔想让他们骑在它的身上，于是他试探性的把史蒂夫先放在恶魔的背上，恶魔果然一动不动，巴基于是也爬上去。

恶魔马上站了起来，开始发足狂奔，巴基急忙用金属手臂抠住恶魔凹凸不平的表皮，人类的手抱紧史蒂夫，才不至于让他们两个摔下去。霸王龙的脚步非常大，体型沉重所以反作用力也很强，巴基骑在它背上被颠簸地头晕眼花。他担心的搂紧史蒂夫，伸手去探他脉搏，还好脉搏平稳，说明至少身体机能正常。现在只好等他醒过来。

恶魔奔跑了大约一个多小时，到了一处山谷才减慢了速度，它驼着他们两个人走进了山谷深处。巴基观察了一下环境，四周都是巨石嶙峋，地面是砂石为主，几乎看不到植被。恶魔带着他们爬上了一座山头，一个清澈的天然湖泊出现在巴基眼前，湖泊旁边有一栋简陋的小木屋，恶魔就在这里停了下来。

巴基背起史蒂夫，从恶魔的身上滑下。他猜测这里应该是史蒂夫居住的地方。他于是向小屋走过去，推开了门。屋里的设施就跟它的外在一样简陋，只有一张铺着兽皮的床，一张桌子，一把椅子，角落有一口合上的大箱子，旁边是一小堆武器和盔甲，此外竟然什么东西也没有了。巴基又是一阵心疼，看样子这里的史蒂夫没有任何朋友，也没有任何嗜好。他每一天所做的事，就是不断地在寻找他的巴基，然后在没有结果以后孤身一人回到这间小屋舔舐伤口。

他用最轻柔的力气把史蒂夫放在床上，把兽皮拉过来盖在史蒂夫的身上。史蒂夫在昏迷过去的时候眉头还是紧皱在一起的，巴基不由伸出右手，轻轻地抚过史蒂夫的眉间，想把他的忧愁抹去。仿佛是感应到了巴基的抚摸，史蒂夫的眉头舒展开了，脸上也出现了一个相对平和的表情。巴基神差鬼使地用手指触碰着史蒂夫脸上的伤疤，有他们这种愈合能力的人，要在脸上留上这样的伤疤，当时的伤口得多深啊？巴基难受得想着，突然一只大手猛地抓住了他的手。

“巴基？”躺在床上的史蒂夫不知道什么时候醒了过来，正一脸茫然地看着他。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

拜血清所赐，史蒂夫昏迷的时候并不是完全失去对外界的警惕，就像他在熟睡的时候，如果感觉到危险可以马上清醒过来一样。这次的昏迷跟以往都不一样，他没有一点不安的感觉，他觉得自己就像被一池温暖的水所包围，全身的每一个毛孔都发出舒服的叹息，他闻到一股他非常熟悉非常怀念的味道，简直没有比这里更好的地方了，他简直就是舒服得不想醒过来。

后来他感觉到有一只手在温柔地自己的眉间和脸颊，那只手带着怜惜触碰他，仿佛他回到了童年被母亲轻柔地抚摸。他突然害怕起来，他怕这是一场梦，如果梦醒了这只手就会消失，他又变成孤身一人了。他下意思的伸手想抓住这只手，然后他居然真的抓住了！这不是梦！他睁开眼，看到了那张熟悉的、日思夜想的脸，是他的巴基！不对，他的巴基死了！就在刚才他终于接受了这个事实，但是巴基为什么会突然出现在他的身边，还用这么悲伤怜爱的眼神看着自己？

“巴基？”他困惑地问道。

巴基叹了一口气，右手被抓住，他不想挣脱开让史蒂夫误会他不喜欢和他接触，也不想用自己冰冷的机械手臂触碰史蒂夫，于是他俯下身，轻柔地把嘴唇印在史蒂夫的额头上，就像他过去无数次在病弱的小史蒂薇从噩梦中惊醒的时候给他的安慰的吻。

他不知道这样做是否适当，他抬起头小心地观察了一下史蒂夫的表情，然后就放心了。几乎是立刻的，史蒂夫的表情变得柔软之极，他略微思索了一会昏迷前发生的事情了，叹了一口气。他松开巴基的手，轻声说：“对不起，刚刚吓到你了...... 你一直在照顾我吗？”

“这不算什么，史蒂夫。”巴基回答。“你现在感觉怎么样？”

史蒂夫坐起身来，把脸埋在双手中。“我觉得我又死去了一次。我曾经为了找他横越了整个大陆，然后迎接我的是他的铁臂和他的死讯。我觉得那一刻我就已经死了，剩下的只有我行尸走肉一般的身体，催眠我的大脑其实巴基没有死，我要继续找他....... 看见你的时候，是我三年里第一次觉得自己还活着，我终于可以感受到快乐和幸福...... 但是结果却还是一场虚幻，你不是他，他是真的已经不在了。”他的声音变得逐渐呜咽起来，巴基能看到有水滴从他捂着脸的手掌下渗出，很快地就蔓延在他疤痕累累的脖子上。

巴基无法无视这样悲伤的史蒂夫，他缓缓地靠了过去，跪坐在床上，伸出右手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，见他没有推拒，他才用上一点力气，把史蒂夫的脑袋揽进了自己的胸口。在他的胸口贴近史蒂夫的时候，史蒂夫也松开了按在脸上的手，用力地圈住了巴基的腰肢，他仿佛是溺水的人抱着一段浮木一样的抱紧他。

“我其实早就知道他已经不在了，我一直不肯接受这个事实。我觉得如果接受了这个事实我就会立即死去。我痛恨我自己没能保护他，我猜我是一直想惩罚我自己。我要让自己继续这样虽生犹死地活着，让我把余生都在寻找他，然后死在寻找他的路上，这是我对我自己的惩罚！”

“天啊，史蒂夫，你不能这样。”巴基觉得自己的心被什么狠狠地纠缠住，又酸又痛，他只能抱紧了史蒂夫说：“你不能这样，史蒂夫。你的巴基绝对绝对不愿意看到你这个样子！我比任何人都有资格这样说。我知道的，我爱我的史蒂夫不比你的巴基爱你要少，如果是因为我的原因让我的史蒂夫受到任何的痛苦，我无论如何不能原谅我自己的。相信我！对你的巴基而言你的快乐和幸福比世界上的一切都重要！你为了他绝对不能这样对你自己！”

说出了这句话的巴基自己也楞住了，他好像突然明白了一件自己一直忽略的事情。是的，这句话不是为了安慰史蒂夫才说的，这句话是他最真实想法。因为史蒂夫的快乐和幸福比世界上的一切都重要，因为他自己绝对无法原谅自己成为史蒂夫痛苦的理由，所以在他原来的世界，他才会那么平静地目送着史蒂夫回到过去追寻他的幸福。直到史蒂夫变成了白发苍苍的老人回来了，他才开始难过，但是他的难过绝大部分是因为看到史蒂夫失去了青春活力和健康体魄，以及害怕面对在不久的将来史蒂夫就要永远地离他而去。他虽然遗憾伤心史蒂夫没有选择了与他共度一生，但是他真实的内心想法却是：太好了，我的小史蒂薇在没有我的地方得到了幸福了，再没有比这个更好的了。

巴基用颤抖的右手轻轻地抚摸着史蒂夫金黄的后脑，这一刻他觉得这个世界的巴基正在他的身体里，他正在借助他来对史蒂夫说来不及对他说的话：“他最不希望看到的就是你让自己痛苦，他是那么的爱你，你惩罚你自己其实在惩罚他。如果他有意识，知道你的痛苦，他必然会感受比这要多十倍的痛苦！”

史蒂夫没有回答，只是埋在他的胸口，发出了压抑哀切的哭声。巴基感到自己的胸口和腹部简直像被水洗过一样（别忘了他现在还穿着半裸的男奴衣服），他不知道史蒂夫能有这么多的眼泪。他只能无言的抱紧他，用全心全意的陪伴来安抚他破碎的心。不知道过了多久，他感觉到史蒂夫的哭泣渐渐地停歇，吹在他腹部的呼吸开始平衡。巴基微微地侧身低头看，发现史蒂夫已经闭上了双眼，好像是哭累了然后迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去了。

巴基小心翼翼地扶着史蒂夫的身体，让他向后仰躺，并且调整了一下枕头让他能睡得舒服点。完成了这一切，巴基想要起身离开，但是他发现史蒂夫虽然睡着了，但是他的双臂还是紧紧箍在他的腰间。他看了一眼睡着的史蒂夫，他发现这次他的眉毛并没有紧皱，他的表情甚至可以说是平和的。他不想挣脱史蒂夫的手臂惊喜他平静的睡眠...... 好吧，他也要承认他也是在太想念这个了，和史蒂夫紧紧相拥的感觉实在太好了，他已经有很长很长的一段时间没有感受到了。

于是巴基在尽量不影响史蒂夫的情况下小心地调整了一下自己的姿势，侧躺在史蒂夫的身上，史蒂夫的脑袋还是埋在他胸口，他把下巴贴在史蒂夫毛绒绒的头顶上。这样的姿势让他想起遥远的童年，他们把沙发垫放在地上，他把瘦弱的小豆芽搂在怀里，用自己的身体温暖他抚慰他。他突然觉得这是自原来世界的史蒂夫变老后，自己的内心第一次得到了平静。他也无法抵挡甜美的睡意，就着与史蒂夫紧紧拥抱着的姿势沉沉地睡去。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

巴基已经不记得上一次睡得这么沉这么平稳的是什么时候了，可能要追溯到几年前还在瓦坎达隐居的时候吧。那段时间虽然史蒂夫总是在世界各地打击恐怖分子，很少留在他的身边，但是他知道史蒂夫总是会回来，他每天看着一望无际的草原上的日出日落，牧养着他的羊群，他没有任务，没有忧虑，只要静静地安心地等待史蒂夫来到他身边就够了。自从史蒂夫变老，他每天都在忧虑中度过，担心史蒂夫的身体健康，担心他会突然地永远离他而去。他从未想到，当他因意外被传送到了一个陌生的世界，反而可以得到内心的平静。

熟睡的巴基觉得肚皮腰腹的部位痒痒的，不过非常地舒服，让他几乎要像一只猫一样发出咕噜咕噜叫声。他似乎真的这么做了，然后他听到一阵低沉的笑声从他的胸口传来，那笑声如同掉落在平静水面上的小石头，激起了一圈又一圈的涟漪，从他的胸口蔓延到他的心里。

巴基睁开了眼睛，发现自己还保持着之前睡下的那个姿势，也就是把史蒂夫的脑袋搂在胸口的那个样子。他居然就这样保持了一整晚！要知道这个姿势对他来说可是非常不舒服的，史蒂夫的头其实是睡在接近床头的位置，而他又比这个时空的史蒂夫要矮许多，所以他的上半身几乎是弯曲着贴在床头的。巴基试着动了动肩膀和脖子，果然两处都是又酸又麻。

史蒂夫看到了巴基脸上露出的不舒服的表情，连忙松开箍在巴基腰间的手，按住他的肩膀和背部，把巴基整个人往下拉，现在的姿势是巴基整个人被史蒂夫抱在怀里。史蒂夫的手在巴基的脖子和肩膀小心地按摩着。

“谢谢你，巴基，”史蒂夫的声音闷闷的，带着痛哭过后的沙哑。“我...... 终于明白了.....”

巴基认真的看着史蒂夫，判断他说的话是否属实，他一直知道他的小史蒂薇是坚强的，他被这个世界的巴基的死打击得太严重了，所以钻了牛角尖，其实他只要能解开这个心结就能走出来。解开他的心结的方法其实也很简单，他必须明白这个世界的巴基不愿意他这样痛苦地折磨自己，他当然本来就知道这点，只是故意忽略这个事实。直到来自另一个世界的巴基，也就是他自己，这样对他这样说一遍，他才能终于可以接受。

“就像他一直说我的一样，我就是个老是做傻事的混蛋。”史蒂夫继续说。“没有他阻止我，我就会一直不停地傻下去。我的巴基是我的守护天使，他不忍心看到我再这样继续下去，所以就把你送过来，让你来阻止我继续犯傻。他知道除了同是巴基的人之外，没人可以把我从犯傻的路上拽回来。”

说到最后，他的语气甚至带了一点笑意。虽然这个世界的巴基已经死了，但是他还是一直用自己的方式守护他、拯救他，明白了这一切的史蒂夫终于能坦然面对巴基的死亡了。

“所以说，真的谢谢你，另一个世界的巴基。”史蒂夫低下头，在巴基的额头上也印下了一个浅浅的吻。

“不，史蒂夫，你永远不用对我道谢。”巴基轻声回答。“不论你是哪一个世界的史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫发出了一声满足的叹息，更紧地拥住他，巴基伸出右手回抱了他，两人都没有再说什么，只是安静地享受着这个纯洁的拥抱。

过了好一阵子，巴基突然觉得有些尴尬，这个史蒂夫虽然不是他的史蒂夫，但是跟史蒂夫的外貌、味道、感觉都是一样的，这种清晨时分这样亲密的抱在一起，他恐怕自己很快就要有生理反应了。

“说实话，你这里有东西吃吗？”巴基稍微拉开了一点距离，转移话题说。“我自从被传送来这里，就没吃过一顿正常的饭了。如果我再吃不到东西，下一个晕倒的人就会是我了！”

史蒂夫对他露出了微笑，他没有办法不对巴基露出笑容，虽然他来自另一个时空，但是他们的本质还是一样的，巴基是所有的宇宙里最甜美最善良的小伙子，就算自己不是他的史蒂夫，他也会照顾他，关心他，用充满怜惜的眼神看着他，在他情绪失控的时候亲吻他。

“厨房里有很多肉干，还有一些蔬菜，你吃得习惯这个世界的东西吗？”史蒂夫松开了拥抱，坐起身来，巴基突然感觉到一股莫名的失落，他已经开始怀念起那个拥抱了。

“我好像来这个世界以后只喝过水！”巴基做了一个难受的鬼脸。

“噢！你怎么不早说！”史蒂夫立刻从床上跳了起来，像一阵风似地冲进厨房里，一会儿功夫，他就抱着一只明显是熏干的动物的腿肉和一些他从来没有见过的生的蔬菜出来。他直接把整一整只不知名的动物腿塞进巴基的手里，一副“这个可好吃了！你快表扬我！”的样子看着巴基。

巴基看着这一堆干巴巴黑乎乎的不知名物品，皱着眉头尝试着咬了一口，天啊，这个肉又干又韧，除了烟熏味以外只有一点咸味。巴基在逃离九头蛇后开始流浪的那两年，曾经为了损害九头蛇对他严格控制的完美身形，而自暴自弃地胡吃海喝【注①】，后来在瓦坎达隐居的两年，每天都是面对非洲的各种新鲜的肉类蔬果，早就把胃口养刁了。

他无可奈何地咬了两口肉填了填饿得发慌的胃，然后问：“你平时每天都是吃这些的吗？”

史蒂夫不好意思地挠了挠头，说：“对，你..... 吃不习惯吗？这里还有一些蔬菜，你要不要试一试？”

巴基看了一眼史蒂夫怀着的那些明显放置过久，已经看不出原来的颜色、跟风干了差不多的蔬菜，叹了一口气说：“小史蒂薇，你果然无论在哪一个时空都不会照顾自己。”

他的那一声小史蒂薇把史蒂夫的心都叫得融化了，他简直恨不得要把这个世界里所有的美食和珍宝都捧到他的面前让他享用。

“你想吃什么东西？我马上去给你找回来。”史蒂夫一脸认真地说，看样子如果巴基说想吃霸王龙的肉（当然不是恶魔）他也会立刻去捕猎一只回来。

“算了吧，等你回来我已经饿昏过去了。”巴基站了起来，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，没察觉自己竟然露出了微笑。“放心吧，你的巴基哥哥总会有办法的！”

注①：根据某次导演采访，说到队三时巴基身形的改变，导演确认说是故意让包子增肥，因为巴基对九头蛇抱有深深的厌恶，认为自己原本健美的身材是作为九头蛇完美武器的象征，所以刻意去破坏自己的身形。所以队三时队长在巴基安全屋里找到的一堆小零嘴都是故意安排的。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

早在脱离九头蛇隐姓埋名的时候开始，巴基就一直在磨练自己的生活技能。仿佛要把他在九头蛇里所受的非人道折磨全部补偿一样，他认真地研究美食，并且学习烹饪技巧，让自己能像一个正常人一样享受生活，而不是一个没有知觉的兵器。

后来到了瓦坎达，他一个人住在远离人群的草原里，一日三餐全部要自己动手，苏芮公主每隔几天就会派人为他送来一些他从未见过的非洲特色蔬果和肉类，他早就习惯了自己辨别不知名的食材的味道来烹饪出饭菜。如果他没有进神盾局，而是去布鲁克林开餐馆，他相信赚的钱可能不比神盾局付给的标准公务员工资要少。

巴基不厌其烦地品尝了史蒂夫家里的每一种肉和每一种蔬菜，幸好史蒂夫还是有一些简单的调味料，巴基找到了盐、糖和一些类似胡椒的调味料。他又找到了一些黑色的面包和奶类制品，看起来像是这个世界的奶酪。肉都已经风干了，实在没办法拯救了只能做肉汤了。

巴基指挥着史蒂夫去外面的湖里给他打干净的水，史蒂夫就像是执行最紧急命令的军人一样马上冲了出去，就差没给他敬军礼了。巴基把适用的蔬菜切成块状，和一种有特别鲜味的肉一起放进烧开的水中，盖上锅盖让肉汤慢慢熬。然后他把已经像石头一样硬的面包用他的铁臂捏得粉碎，然后混了一点奶酪放在一块铁板上煎香（是的，史蒂夫的厨房只有一口锅，这块铁板还是他从角落的一件废弃的盔甲上硬拆下来的）。

完成了这一切，巴基才发现史蒂夫家里只有一个碗和一套刀叉，看来只好轮流用了。巴基暗暗打定主意离开这里以前一定要把史蒂夫的家弄得能住人。

当巴基把熬好的肉汤和煎好的奶酪面包端上桌子，史蒂夫的嘴大张得简直能塞进去一个鸡蛋。

“巴基你居然会这个？”史蒂夫闻着面前的食物散发出来的浓郁的香味，他好像也是很长很长一段时间没有好好的吃过一顿饭了。

“怎么？这个世界的巴基不会做饭吗？”巴基看着他惊讶的表情，心里有点得意洋洋起来。

“当然不会。”史蒂夫说，“叫他做饭估计得把房子给烧了！他是一个什么时候都要保持英俊优雅的小混蛋，让他进厨房简直是要了他的命！”

“哈哈哈，”巴基不由笑了，这个世界的巴基大概跟他在布鲁克林的时候差不多，他笑着把肉汤盛进唯一的一个碗里，递给了史蒂夫。“你先尝尝吧。”

史蒂夫接过碗，顾不上烫就喝了一口。

“噢！这真的太好吃了！”史蒂夫虽然被烫得舌头发麻，但是还是不留余力地赞美。“我好久没吃过这么好吃的东西了！你在原来的世界是厨师吗？”

巴基满意地看着史蒂夫狼吞虎咽的样子，他简直忘记了自己才是饿得胸贴后背的那个。

“不是，我只是喜欢做饭，”巴基坐在床边（因为只有一把椅子），右手托着下巴看着吃得津津有味的史蒂夫。

“巴基你怎么不吃？”史蒂夫看到巴基坐到床边没有一起吃饭，马上提出了疑问。

巴基白了他一眼：“你家里只有一个碗一套餐具，我拿什么吃？你先吃完了再给我吧。”

“这怎么行！”史蒂夫马上站起身，走到巴基身边坐下，把碗塞给巴基，巴基不肯接。史蒂夫就直接举起盛满汤的勺子，递到巴基的嘴边，大有“你不吃我就跟你耗上一整天”的架势。巴基无奈，只能就着他的手把汤喝了，史蒂夫突然像发现了一个极大的乐趣似的，开始一勺一勺地喂巴基喝汤。巴基有些涩然地接受着史蒂夫的投喂，心想史蒂夫刚刚接受了失去了他的巴基的事实，总是要有一点适应期，现在先顺着他吧。

直到巴基说自己吃饱了，史蒂夫才非常捧场地风卷残云一样把剩下的食物吃得一干二净。

饭后史蒂夫自告奋勇地去洗碗刷锅，巴基趁这个机会检查了一下身体和机械臂的状况。体能明显比前几天要好得多，但是力量还没有恢复。检查到自己的机械臂的时候，巴基犹豫了一下，最后还是开启了手臂的内置通讯发信器。

过了许久，发信器显示找不到目前的定位，也收不到任何别人发的信息。巴基不知道自己是应该失望还是松一口气。

他想了想还是没有关闭发信器，推开门走出屋子。

史蒂夫看样子刚刚洗完碗和锅，正在给恶魔刷身体。恶魔第一个发现巴基的到来，兴奋地甩开史蒂夫的手，向巴基跑过来。巴基伸出手臂抱住恶魔的突出的唇部，用脸颊在上面蹭了蹭，恶魔舒服地直哼哼。史蒂夫在湖边喊了几次恶魔的名字，恶魔还是不肯动，巴基没办法，只能稍微推开恶魔，向史蒂夫走过去，恶魔才不情不愿地跟着走过去。

巴基仰头看了一眼恶魔，发现它原本挂在脖子上的金属手臂不见了，他挑了挑眉看向史蒂夫，发现他手里捧着那条金属手臂，他的一只手和那只金属手臂十指交缠在一起，好像他们再也不会分开。

史蒂夫直视着巴基的眼睛说：“我想把它安葬了，你愿意陪我去吗？”

“任何时候，史蒂夫。”巴基回答。

史蒂夫点点头，温柔地把手臂放进一个木箱里，示意巴基跟随他。他们两个一前一后地沿着山路向上爬，越到后面山路越陡峭，史蒂夫握住了巴基的右手，牵着他一直向山顶走去。这一座山是附近最高的一座山，为了照顾能力还没回复的巴基，他们两个走了很久才抵达山顶。

山顶上有一些稀薄的植被，还有一棵粗壮的大树。史蒂夫走向那棵大树，好像在对怀里的铁臂说话，又好像在对巴基说话：“你喜欢这里吗？”

巴基不知道自己应不应该回答，他望向四周，这个位置的景观非常辽阔，可以看到整片山谷的景色，空气清新，也没有任何鸟兽的噪音，看得出这个地方是史蒂夫精心挑选给这个世界的巴基安葬的地方。

史蒂夫弯下腰，用自己的双手挖开树下的泥沙，巴基站在他的身后，他明白史蒂夫必须自己去完成每一个动作。挖好坑后，史蒂夫把装着铁臂的箱子小心翼翼地放在坑底，然后把土掩埋上去。巴基看到他的眼泪一滴一滴地落在地上，被土壤马上吸收。掩埋完毕，史蒂夫在附近找了一块形状方正的石头，他拔出斧头把上面的棱角砍平整，然后把石头树立在掩埋铁壁的地方。他掏出小刀，在上面刻画了好一会，当他站起身来，巴基才看到石头上写的字：

“Bucky Barns, so loved”(巴基•巴恩斯，被深爱着的）

真是一个幸运的家伙。巴基想着，在此之前他从未想过自己会觉得一个已死的人是幸运的。他当然是幸运的，他被他的史蒂夫那么地深爱着。

巴基不想打搅史蒂夫和他的巴基的告别，他退开了几步，坐在一旁的巨石上眺望远处的风景。当太阳开始西斜的时候，巴基听到身后的脚步声，然后史蒂夫坐到了他的身旁。

巴基伸手搭上史蒂夫的肩膀，希望能给他一点安慰。史蒂夫看着他笑了笑：“别担心，我已经没事了。”然后他转过头，注视着正在下沉的夕阳：“你什么时候离开这里？”

“我不知道。”巴基摇了摇头。“我在原来的世界里遭遇到意外，才被传送到这里，我不知道怎么才能回去。”

“是这样吗？”又那么一瞬间，他好像看到史蒂夫的脸上出现了高兴的表情，但是那表情很快就消失了，巴基怀疑自己会不会看错。“你如果回不去，你的史蒂夫一定担心得发疯了。”

巴基压下心中的苦涩，缓缓地说：“对，他现在一定已经在干傻事了。我得快点回去阻止他。”

史蒂夫感同身受地点点头：“我完全可以想象得出来。你回去需要什么条件吗？如果有任何我能帮到你的事情，你尽管说，任何事情！”

“你不用担心，我原来世界的同伴现在一定在想办法把我弄回去。我的伙伴，班纳博士，特查拉国王，苏芮公主，他们都是天才，一定能想到办法的。”巴基扬了扬自己的机械手臂，“而且我的手臂里有装定位装置，他们迟早可以早到我的。还有山姆...... 虽然比较笨了点，但是他可执着了，他是不会放弃任何一个能把我弄回去的机会的。”

史蒂夫看着巴基，似乎在等他继续说下去，但是当巴基停下来没有继续的时候，他皱起了眉毛。

“那么你的史蒂夫呢？你为什么没有提你的史蒂夫？”

巴基张大嘴，真不愧是另一个史蒂夫，对这种事情太敏锐了。看来是瞒不住了，巴基只好坦白说：“我那个世界的史蒂夫是一个一百多岁的老人了，所以他能做的事情很有限。”

“什么？？另一个世界的我竟然是一百多岁的老人？？”史蒂夫简直要被惊吓得跳了起来。“这怎么可能？你明明说你们是最好的朋友..... 你还能第一眼认出我！”

“这...... 是一个很长的故事。”巴基低声说。

“我们有足够的时间。”

巴基垂下眼睛，如果是一天前的他可能不会把这件事与人分享，这是他内心最痛的伤疤，只要一想起来就是在挖血淋淋的伤口。但是经过了这一天，他看到了这里的史蒂夫是如何行尸走肉般地活着，他在安慰史蒂夫的同时，也想明白了自己一直没有想明白的事情，他是伤心他的史蒂夫没有选择他，但是如果史蒂夫选择他的代价是会让他一生遗憾，他会更加痛苦。

“嘿。”史蒂夫伸手握住巴基放在他肩膀上的手，现在回想起来，从他遇见了另一个世界的巴基开始，他就一直愁眉不展，好像有浓重的哀伤包围着他。他开始以为是因为他不能回去原来的世界，但是现在看来并不是这样。他提起自己的伙伴的时候是充满信心的，他似乎一点也不担心回不去，那么原因只能出在另一个世界的自己身上。“巴基，我是史蒂夫，虽然不是你原来世界的那一个。但是你要相信我，我能毫不犹豫地为你做任何事，包括献出我的一切。我不知道你原来的世界发生了什么事，但是我可以看得出来你在伤心。我不能忍受看着你在我面前伤心，我想帮助你，就像你帮助了我一样。”

巴基感受到史蒂夫的体温从他们相握的手里传来，他舔了舔嘴唇，说：“其实也没什么了大不了。我和我那个世界的史蒂夫其实都是一百年前的人，只是我们在接受了血清以后被先后冰封住了，所以我们才一直没有老。后来我们的时代出现了能回到过去的时间机器，史蒂夫.....他就用机器回到过去，去寻找他七十年前心爱的女人去共度了一生。他重新活了一遍自己曾经失去的人生，所以他现在才是个老头子了。”

“你.....你是说他选择回到过去跟别人一起生活，把你一个人留下来？”史蒂夫瞠目结舌地看着巴基，不敢相信他所听到的东西。“天啊，这怎么可能？他这样做实在是大错了！”

“没有你说得那么糟糕。”巴基习惯性地为史蒂夫辩护。“他回到了过去生活，但是在我的时间我只是等了他五秒钟，然后他就变成了一个老头子出现了，他没有把我一个人留下来。”

“但是他有意地选择了一个没有你的人生！这已经是抛下你！”史蒂夫的表情变得非常严肃，他脸部的线条紧绷，看起来甚至是在生气。“这是不能被原谅的。他根本没有考虑过你的感受！我简直不能想象另一个世界的我会是这样的人！这是完全的错误！”

“不，你这样说是不公平的。”巴基马上反击。“史蒂夫有权选择自己的人生，他有权去选择属于他的幸福。”

“但是他选择幸福的前提是永远不能以伤害你作为代价！”

“不！你不能这样说！”巴基激动地回答。“史蒂夫有自己的想法，他只遵从自己的相信的东西，他一直以来做的所有事情都是正确的！”

“我不管他做的事情是不是正确的，问题是他让你受伤了。只要是会让你受到伤害的决定，就一定是错误的。”

巴基被震撼了，他咬紧下唇努力不让自己再流泪，所有人都知道他爱史蒂夫，所有人都知道他为史蒂夫受到的痛苦，但是所有人都对他说（甚至他自己本人也是这么相信的）：史蒂夫有权去追求自己的人生和自己的幸福，他有选择的权利，你虽然伤心，但是你也不能干涉他的自由选择权吧？

一直以来，他都是这样的说服自己，把那点不甘深深地埋在心底，仿佛如果他怨恨了，那就是他不希望史蒂夫得到幸福。

这是第一次又人对他说：不是这样的，去他妈的自由选择，只要他伤害你，就是他的错。

巴基深呼吸了几次，把哭泣的冲动强压下去，他反握了一下史蒂夫拉住他的手，说：“这些事我们以后再说吧，快天黑了，我们得下山了。”

史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，他翠绿的眼睛在夕阳的照射下泛出如孔雀翎毛般的美丽的色泽，他被这样的色泽晃得有点头晕，他木然地点了点头，两人一起往山下走去，一路上他们两人谁也没有松开相握着的双手。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

巴基从铺着兽皮的床上醒来，打了一个小小的哈欠，昨晚下山后又和史蒂夫躺在湖边看着星星聊天，他知道了很多关于这个地方的史蒂夫和巴基的事情。原来他们两个也是从别的时空被传送来这里，他们原来的时空是一个比较近似他自己的时空，也是有超级英雄和超级恶棍。那个史蒂夫和巴基也是从小到大的好朋友，他们后来一起参加了超级士兵实验计划，后来一起加入超级士兵分队，史蒂夫还是美国队长，巴基是他最好的搭档。他们因为事故意外被传送来这个受到伽马射线污染的世界，被迫成为了斗兽场的角斗士，后来毁灭之神以史蒂夫的性命去威胁巴基，要他去刺杀赤王，最后巴基失败牺牲了。再后来史蒂夫杀了赤王为巴基报仇，然后就踏上了寻找他的道路...... 

可能是周围的环境太过安静，可能是这样两个人并排躺着让他回忆起小时候的生活，最后聊着聊着巴基就睡了过去，隐隐约约只记得他后来躺在一个温暖安全的怀抱里。现在看起来是史蒂夫在他睡着以后把他抱回了床上。

巴基起了床，摸了摸下巴，胡渣已经开始冒头了，他得去梳洗一下了。他推开房门，看到了一个上半身赤裸的史蒂夫正在锻炼身体。天啊，大清早的怎么这么刺激啊！

巴基虽然找就看习惯了原来世界史蒂夫的半裸体，但是猛然看到了另一具比他还要更高更壮的躯体时还是有点遭不住的感觉。史蒂夫的肌肉如山峦一样的起伏，每一块都充满了爆发性的力量，一身的汗水让他古铜色的皮肤闪闪发光，他一身的伤痕并没有让他的魅力收到任何影响，反而增加了他的雄性的吸引力。他双手举着一块巨石正在做挺举，他的手臂腰腹和大腿的动作让他的线条表露无遗。巴基觉得如果自己是个姑娘的话现在就应该双腿发软了，当然，他现在也有点膝盖无力。

史蒂夫看到巴基出现了，放下巨石笑着向他走来，巴基被这种扑面而来的男性荷尔蒙快要逼得转身逃跑，好不容易稳住心神才对史蒂夫道了一声早安。

“昨晚睡得好吗？”史蒂夫看起来心情很好。

“还不错，这里比我来的地方安静太多了。”巴基当然明白他睡得好还有别的原因。

“那我去清洗一下，然后我们可以去弗洛斯镇去购买些物资。你知道的，你也不知道什么时候才会离开。”

“等一下，”巴基突然开口，“我们来练练吧，我想知道我的身体恢复到什么程度了。”

“啊？”史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，从他第一次看到另一个世界的巴基的时候，他就是一个被奴隶商锁住的漂亮的奴隶，之后又一直穿着那身半裸的奴隶衣服闲晃，他好像从来也没有把这个巴基和战士联系到一起。他怕弄伤巴基想要拒绝，但是又清楚知道如果拒绝巴基一定会生气。没办法了，等下得注意控制力度。

“但是你得给我先找身锻炼的衣服。”巴基指了指自己的那一身，怕史蒂夫不明白他还大范围地摆动了一下双臂，粉色的乳头在银色的铁链下若隐若现。史蒂夫觉得自己的脸一定已经涨红，还好刚刚一直在锻炼，应该看不出来。

“当....当然，”史蒂夫有点结巴地说，然后走进屋里在他的盔甲武器中翻了一下，取出一套皮甲递给巴基。“我的其他盔甲你应该穿不了，这套皮甲是系带的，你可以自己调节。”

史蒂夫在屋子外面等了一会，巴基才穿戴好出来，这套皮甲对巴基而言确实有点大，穿在他身上硬是给史蒂夫看出了一丝楚楚可怜的感觉。

巴基活动了一下四肢，觉得这套皮甲虽然比不上他的作战服，但伸展性和透气性都还可以，他做了几个伸展的动作防止拉伤，毕竟好几天都没有活动过了。

“你准备好了吗？”巴基微微侧着脑袋看着史蒂夫。

“随时。”

话音刚落，巴基就一记铁拳向史蒂夫的面门袭来，史蒂夫迅速伸手格挡，巴基马上变招，另一只手袭向史蒂夫的咽喉，史蒂夫用另一只手去格挡，没想到巴基突然身体往左一侧，整个人头下脚上的翻了过来，史蒂夫没留意，脸上就挨了一脚。

“再不认真点你等会可出不去了。”巴基挑衅地说。

史蒂夫笑了，他确实也很怀念和巴基切磋，他收起了小瞧之心，专心于巴基对打。双方互有来往几个回合，他发现巴基的实力很强，就开始大胆地用上了平时的力气。当他用右手擒住巴基的肩膀想用力量压制他的时候，巴基竟然顺着他的力量向后仰去，一双长腿以迅雷不及掩耳之势夹住了史蒂夫的脖子，紧接着他的腰肢后仰用力，要把史蒂夫给摔出去。史蒂夫急忙稳住了下盘，双手勾住巴基的大腿，才险险没有被摔出去。巴基又试了一次还是没把他摔出去，没办法，就直起了上半身，骂了一句：“肌肉混蛋！”

现在巴基是以一个大腿夹着史蒂夫脖子的姿态坐在史蒂夫的肩膀上，小腿紧紧地盘在史蒂夫的后颈，史蒂夫涨红了脸抓着他的两条大腿，简直是放也不是，争开也不是。巴基看着他一副羞愧万分的样子，噗嗤一笑，拍了拍他还牢牢扣住他大腿的双手，说：“放手。”

史蒂夫这才松了手，巴基也放开大腿和小腿对史蒂夫的钳制，翻身落到地面上。他恶狠狠地对史蒂夫说：“要不是我的血清力量没有恢复，刚刚那一下能把你摔得晕头转向。”

史蒂夫心想不用摔他现在就已经晕头转向了，他的四倍记忆还在回放着刚刚巴基的大腿蹭在他的脖子上的感觉，和他的嘴巴和鼻子刚才无限接近的那个神秘花园。

“总算是恢复了大约五成力量了。”巴基感叹地说，“我们可以走了。”

史蒂夫木然地点了点头，走到湖边用冷水冲刷满身是汗的身体和冲淡刚刚涌现的一股无名的燥热，这实在太奇怪了。以前他也和他的巴基对打过，但是从来没有这样的感觉，当然巴基也从来没有用大腿夹过他的头...... 但是如果他的巴基真的用大腿夹他的头，他大概也能非常非常冷静地拆招吧？

史蒂夫一边胡思乱想一边收拾好自己，他走到恶魔身边，看见巴基和恶魔正在玩得开心，恶魔想用鼻子去顶巴基，但是被巴基用各种动作一次又一次地避开。

“我们出发吧。”史蒂夫拍了拍还在玩闹的恶魔，恶魔不高兴地甩甩头，但还是弯下了强壮的后肢，方便他们爬到它身上。史蒂夫做了个请的手势，巴基就先爬上了霸王龙的颈背，史蒂夫跟着爬上去，垮坐在巴基的身后。

恶魔站了起来，摇摇晃晃地向山下走去。

“恶魔全力奔跑起来很颠簸的，你可能会不习惯。”史蒂夫伸出手臂从后面揽住巴基的腰，还好巴基现在背对着他看不到他发红的脸颊。“我怕你会掉下去。”

巴基心里想吐槽说你昏迷的时候我可是抱着你坐着恶魔来这里的。但是史蒂夫的温暖的手臂包围着他，厚重的身体从后面紧贴着他，他并没有什么想投诉的地方。

史蒂夫搂住巴基的时候有点忐忑，他怕巴基拒绝，毕竟他不是他的史蒂夫，如果他不愿意自己搂着他呢？幸好巴基没有任何不喜欢的反应，甚至还把头也靠在了他的胸口。史蒂夫内心暗自松了一口气，微微低头下头把下巴贴在巴基的头顶。这样的感觉实在太好了，他的内心几乎被喜悦和满足所充满，和巴基一起骑在恶魔的背上，跨越整个大陆旅行流浪，这简直是他曾经最美的梦想。在巴基死后，这样的梦想连回忆都不敢回忆，想起来就是撕心裂肺的剧痛，怎么预料到梦想今天竟然以这样的方式实现。

巴基的内心也是思潮起伏，他可以感觉到史蒂夫揽住他的时候的不安，他在惧怕他的拒绝。开玩笑，他怎么会拒绝任何一个史蒂夫呢？他怎么舍得看到那双湛蓝的眸子被失望和悲哀所占据？他鼓励般的把头靠在史蒂夫的胸口，想告诉史蒂夫他不讨厌，果然史蒂夫揽在他腰间的手臂收得更紧了，他甚至把下巴也贴了过来。巴基有点羞涩地想着他们两个现在的姿势，他现在是整个人像个姑娘似的缩在史蒂夫的怀里，史蒂夫的下巴贴着他的头顶，下体贴着他的臀部，就算是以史蒂夫和他的关系来说这样都太亲密了吧？

巴基正在胡思乱想，史蒂夫突然开口问：“今天早上你最后对我用的那招绞杀...... 你以前也经常对别人使用吗？”

“当然不是，那招一般是用巧劲去克制力气比自己大的敌人，”巴基解释说，“我血清恢复的时候是不需要用这种招式去克制别人的，有的是更有效率的方式。”

“那你以后也别用这招了。”史蒂夫看巴基突然转过头，绿色的猫眼充满好奇地看着他，他急忙磕磕绊绊的解释，努力让理由变得冠冕堂皇一点。“我的意思是，那招其实缺点很大，好像今天早上一样，如果你摔不倒对方，你就会被对方抓住。”

“就算不能摔倒对方，我也可以用大腿压迫对方的颈动脉让他昏厥啊。”巴基不满地反驳，他觉得史蒂夫在小看他的战斗力。

“这太慢了！你在让对方晕厥之前，对方就可以按着你的腿把你砸到地下或者墙壁上！”

哦，巴基想起来，这确实是他曾经用来克制娜塔莎这招的方式。但是他的战斗经验跟娜塔莎能相提并论吗？

“如果对方反过来要砸我，我就可以抓着他的头，反骑在他的脖子后面，在从另一方向再摔他一次。”

“这样不行，你摔不了他的时候你已经失去先机了，你不可能这么快绕到对方的脖子后面。”

“你这是在小看我的速度和应变能力！”

“我没有，我只是害怕你受伤！”越说越顺口，史蒂夫自己也几乎相信了这个理由。

知道你有正版的超级血清了！知道你能拆解我的招式了！巴基愤恨地气鼓鼓地看着史蒂夫：“等我百分百恢复，你就知道受伤的是谁了！”

史蒂夫看着巴基因为生气鼓起的腮帮子，心在一瞬间就融化了，他怎么能这么可爱？他以前就这么可爱吗？不对，他以前一直只觉得巴基是无比的英俊漂亮，他喜欢看着他欣赏他，他深爱着他，但是好像从来没有这种发自内心想要呵护他的感觉。明明是长得一样的两个人，为什么他会对他们产生截然不同的感觉？

“纸上谈兵是没有用的！等我恢复了以后再看看你能不能拆解！”巴基瞪了他一眼然后转过身去背对着他。

史蒂夫暗暗打定主意一定要全力拆解好这招，彻底让巴基打消再使用这招的念头。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

弗洛斯镇的集市是附近这片地区最大最繁华的，史蒂夫领着巴基去各种卖食物衣服用品的商铺选购东西。他发现巴基似乎不喜欢人多的地方，几乎在进入了城镇之后就不太说话，只是紧紧地跟在史蒂夫身后，他近乎是排斥陌生人的接触，哪怕只是简单的擦肩而过。史蒂夫决定找个机会要好好问问巴基，如果巴基有什么困难，他一定会帮他解决。

他们先去了一间杂货店，买了两个最大号的包袱和一些日用品，然后去了服装店给巴基买换洗的衣服。这个世界以荒漠为主，温差很大，白天穿的衣服都是以清凉的麻布和短裤为主，晚上穿的衣服则是要皮衣长裤甚至还要配备斗篷。史蒂夫一边跟巴基解释一边各种类型的衣服都拿了一件，巴基心想他其实用不着这么多衣服，说不定哪天他就突然能回去了，但是这句话他怎么也说不出口。他看着史蒂夫一副乐在其中的样子，觉得自己如果一时不能离开也不是一件坏事。

来到食物市场，巴基的兴致总算高了一点，他在每一个摊档都驻足观看。只要是巴基表露出一点好奇的食物，史蒂夫就会马上买下来给巴基试吃，巴基如果点头说好吃的，他就会马上买下一堆带回家。他暗暗地记下巴基的喜好，巴基似乎特别喜欢吃一些酸酸甜甜、肉厚多汁的水果。他更惊喜地发现，被喂食的巴基表现出非常明显的愉悦，他的绿眼睛发出明亮的光芒，嘴角上扬，简直就是一只贪吃的大猫。史蒂夫握紧提着包袱的手，克制自己去抚摸他棕色头发的欲望。

经过一个早上的血拼，两人各自提着的大号包袱都装满了，可以准备回家。虽然巴基刚刚在市场吃了不少零食，但是史蒂夫还是试探地问一下：“巴基，你想不想在镇里吃了午饭再回去？”

“好！”巴基高兴地回答他，史蒂夫知道自己问对了问题。

史蒂夫带着巴基来到一家镇上出名的烤肉店，两人挑了一个僻静的角落坐下。

“这个柯罗马多，是一种大蜥蜴，但是肉质鲜嫩，你会喜欢的。这个世界也有牛羊猪这些家畜，但是我觉得它们的味道反而不如这些野生的动物。”史蒂夫绞尽脑汁想着跟食物有关的话题，偷眼望过去，巴基果然是一副津津有味的样子。“还有这个比格，是一种野生的鸟类，我觉得它的味道比鸡肉更好！”

“那这个伊古路那呢？”巴基好奇地问。

“这是一种沙漠的小蛇，可以连骨头烤着吃。”史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛闪闪发亮，笑着说，“每样都来一份吧。”

“别，我可吃不完！”巴基急忙阻止史蒂夫。“反正我不会马上离开，以后还可以再来。”

史蒂夫嗯了一声，有点不太喜欢关于巴基会离开的话题。

巴基叫来了店员，点了几个史蒂夫推荐的菜，然后转向史蒂夫，他发现史蒂夫的情绪有点低落，他明锐地察觉到可能是和自己说离开有关。

“对了，小史蒂薇，”巴基想让史蒂夫打起精神来，不由用上了他的昵称，“我都忘了问你，你怎么会有这么多钱？上次你在拍卖场买我的那次，还有这次出来购物。我以前怎么没发现你有赚钱的潜质呢？”

听到了他的昵称，史蒂夫露出了微笑，回答：“我可没有赚钱的潜质，那些宝石都是赤王的宝藏。当时我杀了他以后，就决定要踏遍这片大陆去找我的巴基，钱是必须的，所以我就去他的藏宝库里搜刮了一番。”

“天啊，小史蒂薇你竟然去搜刮别人的财宝。你作为美国队长的光明形象呢？”巴基夸张地用手捂住胸口，做出一副痛心疾首的样子，把史蒂夫给逗笑了。

“没有那些财宝，你现在还不知道被哪个贪图美色的财主买去当玩物呢。”

“切，我自己肯定也能跑得掉。”

“我当然相信你能，但是如果由我买下你的感觉会更好。”史蒂夫笑着说。

巴基听了这话，笑着挑了挑眉：“怎么了？你也想像个奴隶主一样使唤我吗？好吧，小史蒂薇你确实是真金白银地买下我了，你现在是我的主人了，你可以对我做任何事。说吧，你想要你的巴基哥哥做什么呢？”

史蒂夫的脸陡然涨红了，他也不知道为什么听到这句话的时候他的脑海里居然出现了一些下流至极的画面，而那些画面是关于一个裸体的巴基和一个裸体的自己的。不行不行，巴基是在开玩笑，他并不是在挑逗你，冷静下来，冷静下来！史蒂夫！冷静下来！

史蒂夫拿起杯子咕噜咕噜地大灌了几口水，好让自己的心跳平复下来。然而巴基却突然又做了一件让他心脏再度狂跳的举动！巴基突然伸手握住了他放在桌面上的手，并且把他的手掌翻过来，用手指轻轻在他的手掌上描画。

史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏快要从胸膛跳出来了，难道我没有会错意？难道另一个世界的巴基真的在和我调情？难道他对我有意思？噢！天啊！我一定得回应他！还没等史蒂夫想双手拉过巴基的手放在唇边郑重地亲吻，史蒂夫突然发现巴基在他手心的描绘是有规律的。

一点，一划，一点，一点，又一划....... 这是摩斯密码？

史蒂夫马上收敛了心神，开始认真解读。

“你——的——四——点——钟——方——向——有——四——个——人——认——识——你——有——敌——意”

巴基没有表现出任何的异常，他的左手托着腮，右手抚摸着史蒂夫的手心，脸上甚至带着一个情深款款的表情。

在这个时候店员给他们送上了烤肉，两人于是开始自然地进食，史蒂夫借着餐刀的反射，看了一眼巴基所指的方向，果然是四个浩克人战士，看样子像是浩克部落荒原的人，也就是赤王曾经的部下。

两人随即边吃烤肉边自然地聊天，巴基真诚地赞美了这里的烤肉有着非常独特的风味，并表示回家也要尝试自己烤来吃，史蒂夫体贴地用手给他抹去嘴边沾上的酱料，他们甚至还再要了饭后甜点，一个像乳酪一样的柔软的奶制甜食。

吃饱喝足后，两人结账离开，另一桌的浩克人战士们也跟着他们离开。两人像完全没有发现跟踪者一样四处闲逛，在逛了小半个城镇之后，他们然后突然转进了一条偏僻的小巷。几个浩克人战士不敢贸然走进去，就在外面侧耳倾听。

“嗯..... 你就不能等到回去再做吗.......啊........”明显被压抑着的喘息声传了过来。

“蜜糖儿，明明是你一直在引诱我。”另一个声音说。

“嗯..... 不，我没有...... 啊..... 不要碰那里.......”

“宝贝，你太漂亮了，我停不下来了。”

几个浩克人对视了一眼，其中一个悄悄探头向小巷深处看去，只见在昏暗的小巷尽头，一个金发的大个子正把一个棕发的男子压在墙上，一边啃咬着他的脖子一边揉搓着他的臀部，细碎而压抑的呻吟声正从那个棕发男子的口中传出。金发大个子把棕发男子整个人抬起，让他修长的双腿盘在他的腰间，下身不断地从下而上顶弄，四周的空气仿佛都燥热了起来。

浩克战士回头跟他的同伴们打了个手势，几个人摸出武器，轻手轻脚地走向正在忘形亲热的两个人。就在为首的一人举起剑要往金发男人头上砍去，那只本来紧紧挂在金发男人脖子上的金属手臂突然伸出，挡住了剑刃，剑刃和金属手臂的交锋激起了一阵火花，剑刃居然崩裂了。那个本来还在沉迷在情欲中的金发男人从脚边捡起盾牌，猛地甩向几个浩克人战士，只是一个交锋，对方四个人的武器已经几乎被全毁。

浩克人战士这下才知道，原来中了对方的圈套，急忙掉头想跑，这个金发男人可是杀了赤王的人，正面交锋肯定讨不到好处。然而那个棕发男子的速度更快，他像猫一样踩着墙壁一下飞跃到他们面前，他举起金属手臂一拳打向为首的浩克人战士的脑袋，哐当一声，为首的浩克人战士已经被放倒。金发男子从后面赶上，飞快地用盾砸晕了落在最后的一个人。接着两人极有默契地一人踢出一脚，剩下两个洛克人战士被踢得撞在一起，摔倒在地不省人事。

巴基转了转金属手腕，呼出一口气。还好今天还算恢复得好，不然要应付两个浩克人战士也不太容易。刚刚的交手他大概能看出一般浩克人战士的战斗力是绝对比不上班纳的，以他的世界的标准来说，大概就是神盾和九头蛇高级特工的水准吧。

“巴基你没事吧？”史蒂夫跨过躺着地下的浩克人战士向巴基走过来。

“我很好。”巴基回答，史蒂夫还是仔细地检查他的身体，确认了巴基没有受伤才松了一口气。史蒂夫的大手拂过巴基的身体，两人突然又挨得这么近，让巴基一下羞涩起来。刚刚虽然是假装亲热想引浩克战士们上当，但是为了逼真，他们两个可是真的在对方身上又摸又啃，而且他不能否认的是，当史蒂夫的两只手捧住他的臀部像揉面团一样用力揉弄的时候和在他的耳边脖子边亲边喘气的时候，他的呻吟可一点也不掺假。

史蒂夫的脸此时也像是要滴血了一样，巴基偷偷撇了一眼他的胯下，虽然他的腰间有围着皮甲，但是也能隐约看出那个位置涨得鼓鼓囊囊的。巴基觉得有点口干舌燥，他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。这时，史蒂夫却像突然被什么击中了一样，他猛然压上巴基，把他困在自己的身体和墙壁之间，一只手扶起巴基的脸，低下头狠狠地吻住了他的双唇。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

巴基只愣了半秒钟就开始回应史蒂夫的亲吻，他刚张开嘴唇，史蒂夫的舌头就直闯了进来，疯狂地寻找他的舌头。巴基伸出双手攀住了史蒂夫的脖子，不甘示弱地回吻。史蒂夫粗鲁的吸吮住他的舌头，他被吻得舌根有发麻，但是他爱死了这种感觉。他报复性地扯咬着史蒂夫的下唇，换来他更粗暴的掠夺。巴基觉得自己的脖子后仰着发痛，史蒂夫好像察觉到了一样，他的双手挪到巴基的臀部，一边揉捏一边把他托了起来，让巴基的嘴唇与自己的平行。几乎是条件反射的，巴基那双今天早上才绞过史蒂夫脖子的双腿立刻绞在了史蒂夫的腰上。史蒂夫被极度地取悦了，他以一个仿佛要把巴基拆吃入腹的气势更加发狠地吻着他。巴基感觉到口中的空气都快被他夺走，他快要被吻得晕过去了。

当巴基感到自己臀缝正被一个火热的粗壮的铁棒所摩擦的时候，他猛然清醒过来，这是异世界的一条小巷，他们旁边还躺着四个可能随时会醒过来的浩克人战士，他们居然在这种地方兴奋地快要交媾了！

巴基用尽自己所有的自控力把嘴巴从史蒂夫的嘴巴上撕下来，史蒂夫看吻不到巴基的嘴唇，就开始吻咬他的耳朵和脖子，巴基激灵灵地打了个冷震，几乎忘了原本的意图，差点重新沉沦在情欲之中。

“停...... 嗯......等一下，嗯....... 史蒂夫”他艰难地开口，但是他的话语和他的呻吟交集在一起，没有一点说服力，反而透露出一丝欲拒还迎的味道，让史蒂夫更兴奋了。

“哦，不.....不是在这里，”巴基艰难地抬起金属手臂（他总算对机械手臂还有一点控制力）隔开了史蒂夫的亲吻。“别在这里......”

史蒂夫的双眼充血泛红，像极了一只饥饿的野兽，而巴基就是那块让这匹野兽垂涎欲滴的骨头，他身上的每一个细胞都在嘶吼着：他要得到他！但是他一贯的冷静和自制力还是控制住他了，这个地方确实不行，这么肮脏凌乱的小巷，难道他要在这种地方占有全宇宙最美好最珍贵的巴基吗？噢，不，当然不行。至少要求婚，对，他要求婚，要在神明的见证下发誓会爱他呵护他照顾他一辈子，要确保能给他一生的幸福以后才能占有他。

他们两个维持着巴基整个人挂在史蒂夫身上的这个姿势，额头贴着额头大口地喘气，这真是太奇妙了，两个超级士兵，平时负重跑二十公里都不带喘气的人，现在只是一个亲吻就把他们两个弄得气喘吁吁，仿佛整个肺都在着火。

巴基感觉到自己的唾液泛滥，正顺着自己的嘴角流下，他伸出舌头想舔去，然后史蒂夫就像一副被打败的样子，把脸埋在巴基的肩膀上。

“天啊，巴基，如果你想我停下来，就不要在做这个动作了。”

巴基的脸更红了（如果可能的话），他轻轻挣了一下，示意史蒂夫把他放下，但是史蒂夫却发出了一声闷哼，原来他刚刚又用自己的臀部摩擦到了史蒂夫坚硬的挺立。

“放我下来。”巴基无奈只好低声对史蒂夫说。

史蒂夫嗯了一声，然后才依依不舍地松开了对巴基的钳制。两人各自背对着对方调整了呼吸和情绪，过了好一会儿，两人才有点尴尬地转过身面对对方。

“刚刚的事我们待会再谈，”巴基先打破沉默。“我们先搞清楚这些要袭击你的人是怎么回事。”

史蒂夫点点头，他的脑袋里还是乱糟糟的。巴基看他没有行动，就径直走过去提起一个受伤较轻的浩克人战士，调出金属手臂内置的寡妇蛰，把功率调到最低，在那个浩克人战士的胸口按了下去。

“啊啊啊啊啊————”浩克人战士惨叫着醒了过来，双眼被电得发直。

“这是什么？”史蒂夫惊讶的问。

“我的世界里最美丽最伟大最无私的女士的遗物。”巴基低声说，把寡妇蛰收回手臂里。“你快问吧。”

史蒂夫把那个浩克人战士一把抓起，按在墙上。“把你知道的一切都说出来。”

那个浩克战士骂了一句：“爱玩屁眼的脏东西！”

巴基翻了个大白眼，说：“对，我们就爱玩屁眼，你想不想把刚刚那个电你的东西也放进你的屁眼里玩玩？”

那个浩克战士明显地颤抖了一下。巴基懒得跟他废话，轻轻推开史蒂夫，亮出寡妇蛰，对着他的胸口又来了一下，这次他把功率调到中度。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊————”浩克人战士惨叫了起来。巴基等他喘了口气，又打算继续。

“别！别！把那个东西拿开！！”浩克人战士惊慌地大喊。“是，是赤王的旧部！赤王手下的几个头目都在争夺王位！谁也不服谁，他们最后约定，谁能带回杀死赤王的人的头颅，就能成为下一任的王！！”

史蒂夫和巴基对望了一眼，两人从对方的眼中都看出了愕然。史蒂夫皱紧眉头仔细考虑了一会，对巴基说：“你去外面等我一下，我处理一下事情我们就回家。”

巴基有点不赞同地看着史蒂夫，但是史蒂夫还是坚定地注视着他，他耸了耸肩，走出了小巷。

过了一会儿，史蒂夫从小巷里出来，手里还提着他们今天买的两个包袱，巴基闻到他身上有着刚刚没有的血腥味，他低下头没说话，只是伸手接过了其中一个包袱。

两人默默地走出弗洛斯镇，在荒野上召回了恶魔，两人爬上了恶魔的后背，启程回家。

和来的时候一样，史蒂夫还是从身后搂住巴基，把他固定在自己的怀抱里，他的下巴贴着巴基的头顶，他正在专心地思索着什么。

巴基感觉到史蒂夫在他腰间的手渐渐收紧，他叹了一口气，轻轻拍了拍他的手臂示意他放松，然后转过头看着史蒂夫，认真地说：“你不要想着自己一个人去面对这件事，你是无法赶我走的。”

史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，惊讶的说：“你怎么知道？”然后懊恼地捂住了嘴，他本来打算找个理由偷偷把巴基送走，让他远离这一切的危险，但是现在居然不小心就承认了。

“很简单，我知道你不是一个嗜杀的人，刚刚那几个浩克人其实没有必要杀他们。你杀他们的唯一理由就只能是他们见过我，所以我猜你一定是打算要把我送走，然后自己一个人去面对。”巴基摇摇头。“你一直就喜欢一个人去干这种傻事。”

“巴基，你不明白，这太危险了。”史蒂夫专注地望着他，好像想把他的容貌刻在心底。“他们是一整个国家，一整个全是浩克人战士的军队。他们还有数不尽的战斗恐龙，我们没有任何胜算。我以前能杀得了赤王是因为他想招揽我，所以单独见了我。我发过誓不会让你遭到任何伤害，更别说是让你跟着我战死。”

“所以我应该离开，让你一个人孤单的赴死？史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯，我以为你很了解我们！”

“噢，不，巴基，巴基，”史蒂夫痛苦地皱起了眉头，他小心翼翼地伸出手抚摸巴基的脸颊，巴基的下巴已经长出了细细的胡渣，摸起来毛绒绒的，在骚动着他的手掌的同时也骚动着他的心。“我当然了解你，你是这个世界最美好的存在，你会毫不犹豫地为朋友奉上性命，我从来没有怀疑过这点。但是我并不值得你这样的奉献。你不属于这个世界，你的史蒂夫、你的伙伴迟早会带你离开这里的回到你原来的世界。我只不过是一个跟你的史蒂夫一模一样的人，我并不是真正和你经历那一切的人，如果我让你留下来和我赴死，我实际上是在偷窃利用你对你的史蒂夫的感情。”

“这简直他妈的是我这辈子听过的最漂亮的混账话了！”巴基一把甩开史蒂夫的手。“为什么你会认为我对你这个人没有感情呢？好吧，我确实一直没有对你坦白。但是混账史蒂夫，我当然对你有感情！这跟我原本世界的史蒂夫没有任何关系！你知道吗？在我原来的世界，所有人都知道我爱史蒂夫，在史蒂夫选择了一个没有我的人生自己去变老后，所有的人都同情我，但是他们都对我说史蒂夫有权利选择自己的幸福，我应该祝福他。他们说着说着我自己也相信了，让我觉得连埋怨他都是我的错，我一边被伤害一边还在自责！我被传送过来之前我都要被自己折磨得发疯了！但是只有你，只有你对我说让我受伤的史蒂夫是错的，只有你认为我的感受才是最重要的。”

巴基深深地吸了一口气，说：“所以我想留下来绝对不是因为我和我的史蒂夫之间的羁绊。而是你，值得我去奉献一切。”

史蒂夫震惊地看着巴基，他无法反应，无法言语，他只是颤抖地伸出了手缓缓地圈住了巴基，巴基没有拒绝，顺着他的力道投入了他的怀抱里。

良久，史蒂夫才语带哽咽地说：“巴基，你为什么会这么好？”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

如果问现任的美国队长山姆•威尔逊一生中遭遇最艰难的挑战是什么，那詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯的失踪事件绝对能排得上前三。

自从巴基失踪后，尽职的山姆除了固定的神盾局特派工作外，每天还要去班纳博士的实验室了解研究结果，配合他们的实验。这些还不是最艰难的，最难的是他要在做一切的同时安抚已经濒临失控的前美国队长史蒂夫•罗杰斯。

“史蒂夫，班纳博士和苏芮公主已经在努力想办法了，”山姆拍了拍他最敬仰的前美国队长的肩膀说，“每一个人都在想办法，我们一定会带詹姆斯回来的，我发誓！你必须冷静一点，你最近几天的身体检查报告各项数据都在恶化，你不能继续这样下去。”

史蒂夫没有说话，只是用固执的蓝眼睛盯着实验室的门口。自从上次的怒闯神盾局事件中，史蒂夫得知了巴基失踪的前因后果，他就要求搬回复仇者大厦以便可以第一时间知道班纳博士的研究结果以及随时提供帮助（毕竟失踪的是巴基，谁也不能否认这两人之间羁绊可能会对研究有所帮助）。班纳博士担心史蒂夫一个人会出什么问题，而且复仇者大厦有自己的医疗团队，所以同意了。现在的状况就是年迈的史蒂夫每天清晨就坐在班纳博士的实验室门口等待，他几乎是像一座石像一样一动不动，一坐就是一整天，中间只是在护士的强烈要求下才会进行少量的进食。每一天深夜，班纳博士和他的实验团队从实验室里走出来，都会难堪地对他致上歉意，史蒂夫只是点点头，然后回到自己的房间，第二天依然照旧。

山姆叹了口气，他能怎么劝说他？全世界都知道巴基在史蒂夫心中的重要性，都知道他们是对方的灵魂的另一半，他见过史蒂夫为了巴基疯狂地对抗一百一十七个国家的样子，见过史蒂夫为了巴基放弃自己拥有的一切与曾经的战友反目成仇。

巴基•巴恩斯是史蒂夫•罗杰斯的一切。史蒂夫•罗杰斯也是巴基•巴恩斯的一切。这是全世界都知道的事情。

所以...... 山姆才会更加不明白史蒂夫回到过去和别的女人共度一生的原因。他有时候真的想去问史蒂夫，他明知道这么做会让詹姆斯伤心，那个他曾经为了保护他对抗全世界的人，他为什么会做出伤害他的决定？而史蒂夫现在的表现更让他坚信这一点，对史蒂夫而言，这个世界上没有比巴基更重要的存在。

“史蒂夫，其实.......”正在山姆打算开口把心里盘桓已久的问题问出来的时候，实验室的大门打开了。

现在还不是深夜实验结束的时候，这就表示是有结果了？山姆和史蒂夫一下都站了起来。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

班纳博士的助手之一站在打开的实验室门口，招手示意史蒂夫和山姆可以进来。史蒂夫和山姆没有任何迟疑地进入了实验室。

实验室里班纳博士一脸疲倦，头发蓬乱地坐在实验桌前，面前浮现着一堆虚拟模型和数据。他看到史蒂夫和山姆，露出了一个疲倦的微笑：“总算有点进展了，看样子詹姆斯有把振金手臂上的发信装置打开，我们通过量子传送总算接收到了信号，初步能定位到他所在的空间了。”

“如果巴基把发信装置打开，那是不是说明他的生命没有危险？他是安全的？”年迈的史蒂夫急忙问。

“我不能百分百地肯定，但是至少可能性是非常高的。”班纳博士回答。

“那我们下一步要做什么？怎么才能把巴基带回来？”

“先别急，我接下来要向你们解释这个能量体的穿越条件。”班纳博士指了指在密封容器中的那团蓝光。“经过反复试验对比，我们基本可以确定，无机物的传送是可行的，当然在质量方面不能超过一定的数量。但是有机物的传送有非常巨大的限制。首先，这个能量体并不是真正的空间宝石，它的限制在于它必须在不破坏该空间的能量平衡的状态下才能做到有机物的传送。我们都知道，平行宇宙可能会有另外一个自己在过着不一样的人生，所以如果同时出现了两个自己，那就是属于破坏了该平行宇宙的能量平衡，因此是不能成功的。我推断詹姆斯之所以可以被传送成功，是因为在哪个平行宇宙中没有他，或者是那一个他已经去世。”

班纳博士稍微停下来让他们消化这些信息，然后接着说：“其次，这个能量体所制作出来的空间通道非常的‘狭窄’，我并不是在说物理意义上的狭窄，而是说这条通道非常扭曲恶劣，普通的有机物穿过的时候会承受不压力和时空扭曲而崩溃。因此必须是非常强壮抗压的有机体才能成功完成穿越，比如是浩克状态的我，受过血清改造的史蒂夫和詹姆斯。我们当然也模拟过用无机物做成的保护服所保护的有机体进行传送，但是结果是一样的，空间通道的排斥机制无视无机物的防护。”

“既然詹姆斯能穿越时空通道，那么我们只要想办法在他旁边开个通道口，让他走进来就行了，是不是这样？”山姆提问。

“哈哈，理论这么说可能没错，但是要制造一个通道口是需要非常巨大的能源，而且突然出现一个时空扭曲的通道，詹姆斯不会贸然就进去。”班纳回答。“现在我们初步觉得最可行的方法就是，我们制作一个质量上可以穿越空间通道的无机传送装置，类似我们之前用的量子手环，通过定位传送到詹姆斯的身边，只要詹姆斯戴上那个装置，向我们这边的能量体发出匹配信号，就能从这边把他拉回来。”

“这实在太好了！”史蒂夫和山姆一起感慨。

“那大约要多久才能把传送装置制作出来？”史蒂夫又问。

“还需要一些时间，我们已经在加紧开发了。虽然有之前的量子手环作为参考，但是穿越时间和穿越空间是两种概念的事情，我们目前还没有参照数据，还是需要反复试验。而且我还希望要尽量稳定能量体产生的时空通道，那里面的扭曲状态实在太强，就算以詹姆斯的身体也会要承受很大的痛苦，我不希望有任何意外发生。”

年迈的史蒂夫走上前了几步，给了班纳博士一个深深的拥抱。“布鲁斯，实在太感谢你了。”

班纳博士有点受宠若惊地拍了拍老人的后背，自从他们认识以来，一起工作一起战斗，但是美国队长好像从来没有对他表示过如此深刻的谢意。他很容易就猜想到史蒂夫是在感谢他为了詹姆斯的安全做最大的考量，史蒂夫对任何对詹姆斯抱有善意的人都致上最高的谢意。

“所以，现在解决的方法已经有了，我们让这些天才去忙活吧。”山姆走上来对史蒂夫说，“你真的应该休息一下了，反正詹姆斯很快就能回来的。”

“不，巴基一天没有出现，我就一天要守在这里。我不会允许我休息。”史蒂夫灰蓝色的眼睛里透着不可动摇的坚定。

山姆的嗓子被噎住了，他真的很想问，如果他对你这么重要，为什么你最后抛弃了他？

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

“根据我收集的情报显示，在赤王死后有实力争夺王位的只有三个部落的头领：赤蛇部落的疯牙，赤血部落的阿铁那，还有赤龙部落的加斯奥。”巴基一边取下遮挡面容的兜帽，一边对史蒂夫解释。

自从上次弗洛斯镇发生的事情后，巴基就经常伪装成雇佣兵，遮住金属手臂，前往附近的部落和城镇收集情报（史蒂夫是目标人物，太过显眼了）。

“三个部落之中，疯牙的实力最强，手下的战士和恐龙最多，阿铁那最狡猾，加斯奥最富裕。现在到处招募雇佣兵的就是加斯奥。总之，情况比我们预想的要好得多。”

“对，如果有三个部落都想杀我以称王，那至少可以表示他们不会联手。”史蒂夫略一沉吟就找到了问题的关键。“基本上就是看哪个部落先按耐不住动手，如果我们能打败他们的主力，剩下的两个部落很有可能就不会贸然动手，谁如果再大规模地想袭击我们，就很容易让让最后一个部落坐收渔人之利。啊，抱歉，我说得不对，是不是？”

史蒂夫一边说一边看着巴基竟然露出了浅浅的笑容，他以为自己说错了，巴基是在笑话他呢。

“不，不，当然不是。”巴基急忙解释，但是脸上的笑容更深了。“我是高兴……高兴我们的想法总是一样的。我根本不需要多说一句话，你就明白了我的用意，我真的太怀念这个了。”

史蒂夫看着巴基带着笑意的双眼，心跳开始加速，他真的太喜欢巴基的笑容了。另一个世界的巴基不常笑，但是他笑起来的时候眼角的笑纹，嘴角勾起来的弧度，还有那双闪闪发亮的眼睛，每一处都在召唤着史蒂夫去亲吻它们。史蒂夫不由想起了小巷里的那个欲罢不能的亲吻……在那之后两个人竟然谁都没有再提起那个吻以及在那里发生的事情，这令史蒂夫非常担忧。他担忧那个吻只是一个意乱情迷的产物，巴基对他只是朋友的感情，可能加上对他另一个世界的史蒂夫的移情，如果他提起那个吻会不会令巴基会尴尬难堪？会不会恼怒他破坏了他和另一个世界史蒂夫的感情？会不会令他们无法维持现状这个平和友好的关系？史蒂夫越想越不敢提起那个吻，虽然自那之后他每次看着巴基唯一所想的就是把他狠狠地抱在怀里，再一次仔细品尝那双甜美的嘴唇的滋味。

“我和你的看法一致，我认为最有机会先动手的会是疯牙。我觉得加斯奥高调地招兵买马只是为了做个姿态给其他两个部落看，令他们着急先出手。毕竟疯牙的实力最强，如果可以先削弱他的实力，相信其他两个部落都会非常乐见其成的。他们越勾心斗角，我们的胜算就越高。”巴基自顾自的说下去，他看着史蒂夫有点心不在焉，就说：“史蒂夫你在想什么？”

我在想你嘴唇的味道。史蒂夫心里想，但是嘴上却说：“我在想今天晚上你要做什么给我吃。”

巴基无奈又带点宠溺地摇摇头，说：“小史蒂薇，我们在讨论严肃的事，你怎么就只想着吃呢！我们不好好计划周全，你的小脑袋瓜就要不保了！哎，我刚刚去打探消息的时候买了新鲜的角羊腿，晚上我们在外面烤着吃好不好？我刚刚还买到了一些大贝壳，听说是从班纳港口送来的罕见品，我想我可以用奶油和白蒜煎着吃。你觉得怎么样？”

“听起来真棒。”棒得我想一辈子吃你做的饭。

“史蒂夫你是饿坏了吧？嗯，反正已经这个时候了，我现在就去准备好了。”巴基说完就站起身，提起他刚刚买的食材走向屋外。史蒂夫的心底柔软地简直要滴出水来，这就是巴基，就算他们在讨论着性命犹关的大事，只要自己提出一个小小的、无关紧要的要求，巴基就会马上放下那些大事，优先去满足他那微不足道的要求。

史蒂夫跟着巴基走出屋外，他不想浪费一分一秒可以看见巴基的时间。他看着忙碌的巴基，不想自己盯着他看的目光太露骨，只好问了一句：“有没有什么我可以帮忙的？”

“你简直就像是一个从不做家务但是看着妻子忙碌的时候拼命想证明自己不是一无是处的丈夫。”正在生火的巴基头也没有抬，然后他故意换了一把尖细的声音说，“不，亲爱的，厨房有我就足够了，你安心地、不带愧疚地去看你的足球比赛吧！”

史蒂夫的脸又红了，天啊，刚刚巴基是不是在用夫妻的关系代入他们两个的关系？他知不知道这句话对他会造成什么影响？他是在开玩笑还是在向他暗示？他现在是不是应该向肥皂剧演的一样走过去从身后搂住他正在做饭的妻子？

史蒂夫一边胡思乱想一边随意回答：“这里可没有电视，也没有足球赛。你就让我帮帮你吧！”

巴基这才抬起头看着史蒂夫，又露出了一个又无奈又包容的表情，他指了指一边的贝壳，说：“那你帮我把这些洗了。记得要先用刀撬开，洗里面的肉，不是洗外面的壳。”

“你不用说得那么清楚！我并不是家务白痴！我和这里的巴基在一起时，一般我才是做家务的那个！”史蒂夫愤愤地回答。

“啧啧，一个完全不会做家务的我，一个能把自己活这样的你，”巴基指了指史蒂夫的小破屋，“你们两个到底是怎么生存下来的？”

“呃，我们没传送过来以前，现代社会嘛，有电话和外卖传单就能解决一切了。后来来到这里，我们就被囚禁起来当角斗士了，所以…….”

“噢，抱歉，史蒂夫，我不应该提起这些的。”巴基的绿眼睛里闪过一丝愧疚。

“不，不，没关系的，你可以对我说任何话！我很愿意和你分享我以前的事情，只要你想听。”史蒂夫急忙说。

巴基认真地看了他一眼，然后默默地低头继续准备晚饭。过了一会，他才轻声问：“你脸上和身上的伤疤是怎么留下的？照道理来说我们有血清，不应该留下这么明显的伤疤。”

“那是当时刚刚被传送到这里的时候，我们都受了重伤，血清暂时失效，跟你被传送来的时候差不多。但是我们马上被毁灭的士兵所抓，送到斗兽场去当角斗士。当时留下来的伤痕，后来血清恢复了也没有痊愈。”

“当时一定很痛吧？”巴基靠近他，人类的手指怜惜地拂过他脸颊上的那道最深的疤痕，史蒂夫地心脏几乎要停止了。

“我……已经不记得了，我受过比那更重十倍的伤。”史蒂夫喃喃地说，然后他看到巴基的眼中又露出了那种心痛和复杂的情感，他觉得巴基似乎下一秒就就要吻上他的伤疤了，他紧张又期待地等待着。

最后，巴基还是用大拇指轻柔地拂过他的伤疤就抽回了手，避开了他的目光。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

大致知道了敌人的情况，史蒂夫和巴基在接下来的日子就开始积极准备应战，他们利用在原先世界学习的军事知识，在山谷一带布置陷阱和挖掘战壕用以抵挡战斗恐龙，并且准备武器和囤积食物。虽然两个人都是超级士兵，但是每天做完这些事情都是累得动都不想动。但是无论多忙，巴基每天都会为史蒂夫准备好丰富的三餐，史蒂夫几次不舍得巴基辛苦，要求巴基不要做饭，他可以随便吃点肉干就足够了。

“小史蒂薇，我们不吃得饱一点，以后怎么与一大群浩克人战士战斗啊？”巴基不高兴地说，他的腮帮子甚至都鼓了起来。“而且万一我们真的会战死，我宁愿我的胃里装的是鲜美的酥炸海螺肉，而不是你那些收藏了不知道多少年的、连恶魔都不屑一顾的肉干！”

恶魔好像听懂了似的非常配合地吼了两声表示赞成。

“你这个叛徒！你以前吃得可香了！”史蒂夫恶狠狠地指着恶魔。恶魔完全无视他的指责，转过头讨好地去蹭巴基，巴基拍了拍它的头，随手递给它一大块被烤得酥透的、还带着肥肉的角羊骨架，恶魔吃得咯嘣咯嘣直响。

于是劝说巴基不要再费力做饭的计划在巴基和恶魔的强烈反对下彻底告吹，当然除此之外，史蒂夫在内心阴暗的小心思必须承认，他很享受看着巴基为他忙碌，尽心照顾他的样子，这绝对是他被传送过来这个世界后最开心的一段日子。原本对浩克部落荒野的追杀的忧虑，因为巴基在他身边而显得微不足道，仅仅是巴基的存在，就能给他无尽的勇气和力量。现在的他，不要说仅仅是赤王的三个部落，就算是叫他对抗整个绿国，他也会义无反顾勇往直前。

这几天的忙碌的备战确实让史蒂夫没时间去胡思乱想和巴基之间发生的那些暧昧的事件，他把全部精力投放在如何尽可能的保障巴基的安全上面，他们拟定了各种的作战计划以应对一切可能发生的变化，而巴基的血清已经基本恢复，这让他们的生机又多了一层把握。他们白天去打探情报，挖掘战壕设置陷阱，晚上史蒂夫还会和巴基对练几个个小时，详细讲解浩克人的作战方式和他们的弱点。疲倦而充实的生活让史蒂夫每天晚上都是一趟在恶魔的身上就马上进入梦乡（是的，他非常有绅士风度的把唯一一张床让给巴基，并且说服巴基他在流浪时就习惯了睡在恶魔身上）。  
今天晚上史蒂夫同样是靠在恶魔的腹部，闭上眼睛就入睡了。在睡到半梦半醒之间，他突然感到一具温暖的熟悉的身体压在他身上，他没有立刻惊醒，因为这具身体给他的感觉是绝对的安全和信任，他只是迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，然后他看到了那双在黑夜中依然闪烁着莹莹水光的美丽的绿眼睛。

是巴基？巴基为什么会在深夜出现在我的身上？这是梦境还是事实？

在他能分辨出梦境和现实之前，他本能地、下意识地伸出双臂，拥住了身上的身躯，就算是梦也不能让他逃离。他微微张开嘴想问巴基要做什么。但是当他张开嘴唇的一瞬间，巴基立刻伏下身，把他的嘴唇严密地印在他微启的唇上。

史蒂夫只感觉到脑子里轰的一声一片空白，那个代表自己理智的小人在一瞬间被加特林机关枪噼里啪啦地一顿扫射，被轰得连形状也看不出来了。他急切地想要压倒巴基，想要加深这个吻。

正当史蒂夫准备把想法付诸行动的时候，他突然听到了一些细微的脚步声，这个荒山里除了他和巴基不应该其他人类。长期在危险中的生活让史蒂夫在一瞬间恢复了理智和冷静，巴基见他发现了，就松开了堵住他的嘴唇，微微挣了一下示意史蒂夫放开他，史蒂夫这才发现原来他刚刚心情激动之下是把巴基连手臂一起搂住的。

难怪他要用嘴巴来堵住我……. 史蒂夫失望地想着，但是马上把注意力放回了入侵者身上，他放开对巴基的钳制，巴基从他身上滑到他的身边，两人的身体还是保持着一个紧贴的姿势。

入侵者一共有三个，借着他优异的夜视能力，他能分辨出其中两个是人类，一个是浩克人，三个人都穿着一身夜行衣，配备着武器，正缓缓靠近他的小木屋。

巴基看向他，亮了亮手里的匕首，无需任何语言交流，两人已经完全明白对方的意思。巴基轻手轻脚地潜行过去，宛如一只在夜里行走的悄声无息的黑猫，几个暗杀者完全没料到螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，在他们准备推门而入的时候，巴基已经如鬼魅一般出现在其中一个人类暗杀者的身后，手里的匕首亮出一道寒光，那名人类暗杀者的喉咙已经被割开，鲜血刷的一声喷溅而出。那名浩克人暗杀者立即抽出长剑刺向巴基，而那名人类暗杀者则虚晃一招就向相反的方面狂奔。可是他没跑几步，就被身后飞来的盾牌砸了个头破血流，倒地不起。另一边巴基正在跟浩克人的暗杀者斗在一起，这次的暗杀者明显比之前遇到过的浩克人战士实力要高几个级别，很有可能是精锐部队成员。史蒂夫看着巴基几次差点被暗杀者击中，握紧了盾牌控制自己想冲上去帮忙的欲望。

不可以帮忙，马上就要与赤王属下的部落全面开战了，巴基必须熟悉与浩克人精锐部队交战。

虽然是这么想的，但是当看到暗杀者的长剑堪堪略过巴基的脸颊，割断了他的几缕头发的时候，史蒂夫还是惊慌地快叫了出来。幸好巴基趁机用左手缠住暗杀者持剑的手，暗杀者无法挣脱铁臂的禁锢，一晃神之间，巴基右手的匕首已经插进了他的心脏。

史蒂夫这才舒了一口气，他现在才发现自己的拳头在刚刚短短的几分钟内已经被捏得发痛了。巴基平稳了一下呼吸，才对史蒂夫挥了挥手，说：“谢谢你刚才没有出手。”

史蒂夫点点头，说：“这个暗杀者应该属于精锐部队成员，是每个部落的最高实力。”

“像这样的战士，疯牙的部落大概有多少？”

“大约有几百个。”

巴基皱起了眉头，好像在思索什么苦恼的问题。

史蒂夫马上明白了，之前没有见识过精锐部队战士的实力，所以巴基不能完全估算胜利的概率，现在知道了他们的实力，而且可能要一次性地面对几百个这样的战士，巴基会不会是后悔留下了呢？

好在巴基不是他们的目标，如果他现在离开，逃到泥沼之国等待他的同伴接应，还来得及。如果浩克部落荒原的人杀了自己，那么他们会继续追捕巴基的可能性就不大。

史蒂夫做好了决定，张嘴说：“这样下去是不行的…….”

“这样下去是不行的。”巴基和他同时开口，在史蒂夫楞住的时候，他继续说了下去：“你的警觉性太差了，敌人都走到半山腰了你还在呼呼大睡，还要我出来叫醒你！如果下次他们派出潜行技巧更高的人呢？我来不及叫醒你怎么办？这样下去可不行！”

然后巴基像做了什么重大的决定一样说：“从今天开始，我们一起睡，这样如果我感觉到了危险就可以第一时间叫醒你了。”

于是史蒂夫体验了一把在短短的三十秒内从地狱突然升到天堂的快感。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

“第五十九次模拟，量子穿透能量稳定，空间通道扭曲压力可以减少百分之三十，进行空间传送的成功率为百分之九十八！”助手兴奋地汇报了最新一次的模拟成果，这也就意味着他们的研究成功了。

“太好了！”研究室的工作人员纷纷击掌拥抱庆祝，他们已经不分昼夜地研究了接近两个月的时间，除了研究上的辛劳以外，他们可是在接近两个月的时间持续面对了来自前美国队长的强大压力。如果只是承受压力还好，最令人难以忍受的是他们每天研究没有成果后，打开实验室的门就会看到美国队长那双充满失望和难过的灰蓝色的眼睛。大家都是看着美国队长的故事长大的，他是国家英雄，民族英雄，人类英雄！在这里的所有人都无数次被他所拯救，现在竟然因为他们而让他受到如此大的失望，所有人无不被愧疚所折磨。

终于，今天总算成功了！他们终于可以为前美国队长带回他最重要的挚友巴恩斯了！他们之间真挚的友情被全世界所歌颂，今天，他们终于有机会向这段可歌可泣的友谊添砖添瓦了！他们甚至开始幻想，以后的《美国队长》漫画里，会不会这样画：几个研究人员，通过不懈的努力，终于从另一个平行宇宙带回来了前美国队长的挚友，他们一间面就拥抱在一起，说着那句全美国人都为之落泪的名言：“I am with you till the end of the line.”

这简直太美好了！几个研究人员已经争先恐后地把前美国队长迎了进来（当然还有现任的美国队长，不过他还没有自己的漫画故事，所以研究人员们不太关注他也是正常的）。

前美国队长表现出了极度的欣赏和满意，在反复确定过空间传送是安全的之后表示应该尽快实行接回巴恩斯的计划。

“所以现在就是用那个能量体把这个改良的量子手环传过去给詹姆斯，然后詹姆斯只要按下信号等待我们这边的匹配成功，然后就能进行传送了是不是？”山姆再度确认了一次，“但是詹姆斯突然收到这个东西会不会吓坏？他怎么知道如何使用？”

“这些我们都有考虑过，”班纳博士回答。“詹姆斯应该一直在等待我们这边找到他，不然他不会一直打开发信器。我相信他一定已经做好了心理准备收到我们这边给他的送去的任何信息或者物资。其次我们会把这个手镯用有神盾局标记的盒子装起来，盒子内部会有文字解释，詹姆斯看到了以后自然会明白。”

“这真的太好了！那么东西都已经准备齐全了吗？”史蒂夫问道。

“是的，已经全部准备好了。”班纳博士把标有神盾局标志的坚硬的合金盒子和量子手镯拿给了史蒂夫看。

年迈的史蒂夫接过手镯的手甚至都有些颤抖了，他双手捧着那个量子手环，贴在眉心虔诚地祈祷：“巴基，请你一定要平安回来。”说完，他把手环小心翼翼地放进盒子里，递给了班纳博士。

班纳博士把合金盒子盖好，示意助手把盒子放在传送台上，然后开始检查所有的数据和仪器，一切显示正常。然后班纳博士用量子定位找到巴基在另一个空间的位置，设定好传送的具体位置。

班纳博士按下了启动的按钮，周围的仪器开始闪烁，只见能量体的蓝光突然骤大，眨眼间，传送台上的合金盒子已经消失了。

“这是成功了吗？”山姆急忙问。

“数据显示物品已经抵达设定的位置，偏差值不超过五公分。”一名研究人员边看荧幕边回答。

“那现在我们要做什么？”

“现在我们只要等待詹姆斯打开那个盒子，阅读上面的文字，戴上手环按下按钮就可以了。”班纳博士带着大大的笑容说，这接近两个月的时间所有工作人员付出的努力终于有回报了，史蒂夫也终于可以再见到他的巴基了，他衷心为他感到高兴。“我猜最多十多分钟，我们这里就应该受到匹配的信号了。”

史蒂夫激动地按住了胸口，山姆有些担心他的身体，但是……. 詹姆斯总算要回来了，他回来了史蒂夫就肯乖乖地听话休息和接受治疗了，一切的问题就会迎刃而解，现在就让他激动一下吧。

实验室的所有人都充满期待地看着传送器，等待收到匹配的信息，然后大家一起鼓掌欢迎巴恩斯中士的回归，见证前美国队长和他挚友那感人肺腑的重逢。

然而十五分钟过去了，传送器没有收到任何的匹配信息。

“也许詹姆斯这个小子被盒子砸中了头，现在正在晕着呢！哈哈哈。”山姆干笑了两声，但是他看到了史蒂夫眼中的凝重。

一个小时过去了，传送器依然没有任何反应。

“说不到他在睡觉？没注意到？”山姆觉得压力越来越大了，他不断地帮巴基想着借口，但是他发现所有的借口都是那么的无力，史蒂夫的脸色越来越差了。

两个小时过去了，传送器仍然没有任何反应。

史蒂夫踉跄了一下，山姆急忙想伸手扶住他以防他晕倒，但是年迈的史蒂夫却用一个不输他巅峰时期的速度冲到了班纳博士的面前，皱纹密布青筋凸起的手紧紧地抓住班纳博士的胳膊：“布鲁斯，告诉我，如果这么长时间都没有回应，是不是表示巴基有危险？”


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

史蒂夫的床虽然是从来都只预备给他自己一个人睡的，但是好在他个头大，床也是当初刻意做大的，所以当他和巴基两个大男人睡在一起的时候竟然还勉强足够，虽然这表示两个人必须贴在一起，而且每次翻身就意味着会摩擦到对方的身体。

现在史蒂夫就在享受着这种甜蜜又痛苦的折磨。他一睁开眼睛，首先映入眼帘的就是巴基那纤毫分明的睫毛，在晨光的照射中好像就要戳上了他的脸。巴基的人类的手臂非常自然地搭在他的腰上——昨天晚上他们睡觉的时候，巴基宣称史蒂夫会睡着睡着从床上摔下去，于是就伸手搂住他的腰以防万一——两人的胸膛紧贴在一起，裸露的双腿几乎是交叠在一起，巴基睡梦中轻微的吐息吹在他脸上，每一下都让他的心仿佛被软软的羽毛拂过。因为两人的体温都高，晚上睡在一起的时候温度还刚刚好，现在已经开始有点热，他能看到巴基的额头渗出一点点细密的汗珠。

然后史蒂夫悲催的发现，他晨勃了。

晨勃是男人的正常反应，平时他只要清醒过后一段时间就会慢慢消退，但是今天他的阴茎硬得像铁棒，贴在巴基温热的大腿上没有一点消退的意思，带着高温下的那种黏腻湿滑的触感，叫嚣着想要得到立即的发泄。

他尴尬地想往后挪动身体，但是身后已经是床边了，实在是没有地方可以退。最麻烦的是，因为他的移动，巴基的睫毛轻轻地颤动了两下，然后就缓缓睁开。史蒂夫大惊失色，他钢铁般的硬挺现在正直直地贴在巴基的大腿上，如果被巴基发现了他会有什么反应？一个跟自己最好的朋友长得一样的男人对着自己勃起，巴基一定会觉得恶心吧？他急忙向后撤去，却忘记了身后是空荡荡的，眼看就要从床上滚下去。

就在这时候巴基的手臂一收，把史蒂夫已经掉出去一大半的身体给拉了回来，好在这次因为位置的改变，史蒂夫变成了正面平躺在床上，不再是坚硬的阴茎顶着巴基的大腿的状态了。

“笨蛋史蒂夫，你果然还真能掉下床啊！”巴基一边打哈欠一边抱怨，刚刚睡醒的他整个人都柔软万分，棕色的卷发显得凌乱而蓬松，翠绿的眼睛迷迷糊糊地仿佛没有焦距，史蒂夫看着他只觉得刚刚让自己头痛的问题现在更有进一步恶化的趋势了。

“我，我出了一身汗，现在去洗个澡。”史蒂夫尽量镇定地说完，迅速离开了巴基的怀抱。

巴基没有阻止他，在目送史蒂夫离去后，他翻过身去，掀起盖在身上的兽皮往下开了一眼，骂了一句脏话：“操，快点给我消下去！”

他难受地翻过身趴在床上，他无法否认这个世界的史蒂夫对他的吸引力，也无法无视他那双蓝色眼睛里洋溢着的爱意和情欲。他知道自己想要史蒂夫，他也知道史蒂夫想要他，可是那又如何呢？就算这个史蒂夫爱他又怎么样，原来的史蒂夫也一样爱他，他为他对抗一百一十七个国家，和自己的战友挚友反目成仇，放弃了身为美国队长的一切成为一名流浪者…….. 他这样地爱他但是最后的结果是他还是选择了别人。

不要再让自己陷下去了，巴基•巴恩斯，无论史蒂夫现在有多爱你，他最后也会找到自己的真爱，然后他就会离你而去，你没有办法再承受来自同一个人的另一次心碎。

史蒂夫像逃避什么洪水猛兽一样冲到了湖边，他没有直接跳进湖中冷静自己，而是躲在一片石头后面，他迅速地把裤子脱下，在手上喷了一口唾液，握住自己的坚硬的阴茎就开始用力地撸动起来。天啊，他的脑海中充斥了巴基，他的绿眼睛，丰盈的双颊，鼓翘的嘴唇，还有巴基的裸体。哦，他想起第一天在奴隶拍卖场看到他那一身泛着白光的肌肉匀称的身体，形状漂亮的羞涩的性器，浑圆挺翘的屁股……哦，他的屁股的触觉，他的嘴唇的触觉，他如何完美地嵌入他的怀抱的感觉。史蒂夫只觉得源源不绝地快感向下腹涌去，他已经很接近了高潮了。如果那天在暗巷中他们没有停下来会怎么样？巴基是那么热情地回应着他，他可以清楚地感受到巴基的兴奋和欲望。他会扯下巴基的裤子，把自己硬得像石块一样的阴茎粗暴的顶进那个神秘的小洞，然后巴基会用他那性感有力的双腿紧紧地缠住他的腰，双手勾住他的肩膀，一边大声呻吟一边在他的背上留下极乐的抓痕。

史蒂夫的视网膜出现了一道炫目的白光，他在幻想着如何操干巴基的时候痛快地射精了。

史蒂夫大口地喘着粗气，如果之前的几次亲密行为还可以推说是意乱情迷和男人简单的冲动，那这一次就是货真价实的强烈的性欲，他对另一个世界的巴基产生了自己无法否认也无法控制的强烈性欲。哦，其实远远不止是性欲，而是其他更深刻的东西，只不过是性欲让他终于明白和正视他对另一个世界的巴基的情感。

他爱他，他当然爱他了，他有什么理由不爱他？他从另一个世界来到，拯救了他破碎的灵魂，他陪伴他走过痛苦的时光，他关心他，爱护他，照顾他，怜惜他，没有底线地包容他，他愿意奉献自己的生命与他共同面对一切危险。

他没有任何理由不爱他。而这份爱是和他对他的巴基是不一样的。他可以随时为他的巴基去死，他可以为了寻找他而踏遍宇宙的每一个角落，他可以为他与所有的国家所有的军队对抗。但是如果有一天，他的巴基有了心爱的女人，他会衷心地祝福他们幸福，然后他会继续用自己的余生去守护巴基以及他所爱的人。

但是对另一个巴基的爱完全不一样，他每时每刻都想拥抱他，亲吻他，占有他。他简直不能想象巴基与他之外的任何人发生亲密关系，他绝对无法忍受！就连只要想起另一个世界的自己能得到巴基的爱和关怀，他都嫉妒得发疯（嫉妒另一个自己听起来确实很疯狂）。他一直没有，或者是不敢正视他对巴基的感情，是因为他一直认为巴基会离开这里回到他自己的世界。他没有办法挽留他，他不属于这里，而另一个世界还有一个正在等待他回去的自己。所以就算史蒂夫是那么地爱着巴基，那么地想要拥有他，他始终不敢越过雷池一步，他一直在压抑着自己对巴基与日俱增的爱意。

但是看来现在已经再也压抑不住了，他对巴基的爱已经如同溃堤的江水一样无法阻挡，他几乎被淹没被窒息。他清楚明白自己对巴基的最好结果就是拼命去保护巴基的安全，然后为他战死，那么当巴基回到他原来的世界，他就会经常想起他，他想起他的时候还可能还会为他落泪。

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，暗暗下定了决心。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

巴基今天的任务就是去赤蛇部落探察敌情，他花了整整一个下午的时间去观察和分析，得到的结论却不是并不乐观。

首先，赤蛇部落的军团整体气氛明显紧张起来，他发现不少战士已经在做出发的准备。其次，精锐部队的人数比他们想象中还多，大概有五百人左右。巴基想起来上次和他交手的那名精锐战士，现在有五百个与他差不多的战士，这场战斗对他们而言绝对是九死一生。

不过到了现在这个地步，只能做好所有的应战准备然后听天由命吧。最坏的结果也不过是和史蒂夫一起死在这里而已。作为一个战士，他一直认为能死在战场上是他最好的归宿，如果最后是和史蒂夫一起奋战到最后，两人一起携手赴死，也不是一件坏事。

巴基裹紧身上的斗篷快步离开了赤蛇部落，他一点也不惧怕战斗，他也一点也不惧怕死亡，只要他的身边有那个人的陪伴，他就不怕一切。

他唯一害怕是被一个人留下。

他一生中真正让他惧怕、让他无数次在噩梦中惊醒的一件事，就是在原来世界的史蒂夫选择了去过一个没有他的时代过平静的普通人生活，而不是选择和他并肩作战。

他害怕再被抛弃，他害怕再变成一个人。所以只要这个世界的史蒂夫愿意和他一起，愿意让他陪伴，那他就可以为他付出一切，哪怕是一起战死。虽然他对原来世界的史蒂夫的爱和牵挂让他对原来的世界依依不舍，让他想要在死前能见到史蒂夫并且确保他是安全的和幸福的，但是现在非常显然的是：两个史蒂夫，一个需要他，一个不需要他。

‘对不起，小史蒂薇，看来我是无法陪你到时间尽头了。’巴基默默地念着，在内心深处与原来的世界和他的史蒂夫告别。

就在他做好准备启程回家的时候，突然他明锐地感觉到一个重物向他的头顶砸来，他能感觉到空气的急速流动，他马上一个侧身避开了重物，只听嘭的一声，一个四方形的物体伴随着一阵沙土飞扬，砸进了他刚刚站着的位置。

这是什么东西？袭击他的武器？不是，感觉不到任何杀气。陨石？形状看起来也不像。高空抛物？这个世界根本没有高楼大厦也没有飞机。巴基充满好奇和戒备地慢慢接近那个不明物体，他还没来及找工具来接触那个物体，在沙土落地之后，他清楚地看到了那个不明物品是一个刻着神盾局标志的合金盒子！

什么？这个世界也有神盾局吗？为什么他会看到神盾局的标志？这是巧合吗？不对，就算是这个世界有类似神盾局的标志，为什么一个这样的物体会凭空出现在自己的面前？

巴基瞬间就明白了，这一定是原来世界的神盾局给他送来的东西！他们果然一直在想办法把他接回去！

想明白了这层，巴基就没有顾忌地捡起了盒子，他发现盒子的锁是一个神盾局常用的指纹锁，他把右手的拇指按上去，指纹锁果然应声打开，巴基的心里再也没有疑虑了。他打开盒子，发现箱子里面放着一个手环，有点像他们之前用过的量子穿梭手环，他看到盒子的翻盖处用醒目的字迹写着手环的功能和操作方法。

所以现在只要他戴上手环，按下开关，班纳博士那边就能在原来的世界进行操作，把他拉回去，回到他布鲁克林的家，回到他的史蒂夫身边。

天啊！一切来得这么突然，巴基有点反应不过来了。他刚刚才做好和这个世界的史蒂夫一起赴死的准备，现在竟然马上就有另一个选择，他可以不用死还可以回家见到他的史蒂夫。如果是放在他刚刚被传送过来的那几天，他简直想都不用想就会马上戴上手环，他实在太挂念他的史蒂夫了，他知道在他消失后史蒂夫一定会担心会做傻事，他一定会动用自己的所有关系和能力去没日没夜地寻找他，他怎么可以让史蒂夫为他忧虑？

但是现在完全不一样了，如果他回去了原来的世界，那这个世界的史蒂夫怎么办？他要一个人去面对浩克部落的大军，然后一个人孤零零的战死吗？只是想象着这个画面都让巴基的心绞痛不已。不行，这绝对不行，他绝对不会抛下史蒂夫一个人让他孤独赴死的！

或者他可以先回去和那边的史蒂夫报个平安，然后再请他们把自己送回来？

不行，现在他完全不知道这个空间传送的限制性，如果不能马上传回来怎么办呢？或者如果传送的能源不足够使用怎么办呢？或者他无法进行两次以上的空间传送怎么办？变数实在太大了，他绝对不能冒着让史蒂夫可能会一个人孤独死去的风险回到原来的世界。

想到了这些，他毫不犹豫地把手环放回盒子里，把盒子锁上。这个盒子的事情他也不能让这边的史蒂夫知道，如果他知道就一定会强迫自己带上手环（甚至会动用武力）送自己回去的。如果有能让他生存下去的选择，他知道无论哪一个宇宙的史蒂夫都会没有一丝犹豫的作出保护他的决定。

在回程的路上，巴基在山谷中找了一个隐秘的洞穴，把盒子藏了进去，并且把洞穴封好。做好了一切，他就快步向小木屋走去，他还要给史蒂夫准备晚饭呢。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

自从把量子手环传送到给另一个空间的巴基之后，已经过去了三天了，传送器和能量体还是没有任何的反应，班纳博士和山姆也再也不能让史蒂夫相信巴基是平安无事的，这三天史蒂夫已经快把神盾局总部给拆了！

希尔局长三天来第七次致电班纳博士询问寻找巴基的情况，班纳博士只能无奈地告诉他目前还没有任何消息，希尔局长只能再三表示这间事已经上升到国家安全最高等级了，请求班纳博士尽快进行一切所需步骤，神盾局和国家安全局都会全力配合。班纳博士不敢想象前美国队长动用了他的影响力和人脉做了什么事。

现在班纳博士的面前就是消失了两天的前美国队长史蒂夫•罗杰斯，他比两天前明显地瘦了、憔悴了，因为有血清的帮助，一直以来虽然已经一百多岁的他看上去就像七十多岁的人一样，精神和气势更是与他巅峰时期没有相差太远。可是今天再看到史蒂夫，班纳博士心中的震惊是无法形容的，他面前的史蒂夫看起来就像突然之间老了二十岁，他的眼睛里甚至看不到任何的生机和希望，他现在就像是一个垂垂老矣的百岁老人！

“我的天啊，史蒂夫，你看起来……”

“糟透了，我知道。”史蒂夫甚至没有浪费时间与他客套。“我认为现在我们的下一步行动计划应该以假定巴基遭遇到危险或者失去行动能力为前提。现在最有效最可行的办法就是派遣人员穿越空间壁，救回巴基。”

“我明白你的焦急，史蒂夫，我真的明白，”班纳博士说：“但是这个计划的实行也是有极大困难的。穿越空间的条件我对你们解释过，必须有着非常强大的、超越人类极限的身体，而且必须是一个在该宇宙没有的存在。在詹姆斯没有回应的第二天，我就已经尝试过用浩克的形态去接触能量体，然而能量体却对我产生排斥，我估计应该是那个宇宙有另一个我的存在。你千万不要说你自己过去，以你现在的身体状况，成功的机率可能还比不上一般人呢！”

“我当然明白我现在的身体状况无法做任何时空穿越，但是山姆呢？能量体对山姆有排斥反应吗？”

“山姆？没有，他上次和巴基一起在秘密基地听到了另一个宇宙的你的声音，可见他并没有被排斥。”班纳回答。“但是山姆只是一个强壮的普通人，他也没办法…… 天啊，史蒂夫！放弃你那危险的想法！现在！立刻！！”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，他的语气里透着无可周旋的坚定：“你我都知道，最快最直接的方法就是把我的血清提取出来，然后注射到山姆身上。”

“山姆已经继承了我的盾牌，他应该也继承我的血清。”史蒂夫直视着班纳博士，目光里没有一丝一毫的动摇。“布鲁斯，我希望你可以尽快研究如何把我的血清完全提取出来的这个项目。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

“今天我再次去探查了赤蛇部落，发现他们的大军已经准备拔营，预期最迟明天下午他们就能抵达这里。”巴基一边在篝火上烤着的黑山猪肉涂上酱汁，一边随意地向史蒂夫说明今天的情报。“如我们预料的一样，赤血和赤龙两个部落一点动静也没有。”

明明第二天他们两个可能就要被一群穷凶恶极的浩克战士和恐龙们撕碎，但是他们两个却好像没事的人一样，坐在篝火旁边吃边聊天。巴基甚至从还有心情从弗洛斯镇上买来了一桶香醇的果子酒，虽然两人都喝不醉，但是果子酒配着烤肉的滋味真的说不出有多棒。

“太好了，所以我们现在只要应付大约五百个精锐浩克战士和三千个普通浩克战士而已！这比我预想的一个国家要好太多了！”史蒂夫举起装满了果子酒的杯子，“我觉得我们应该为这个干一杯！”

在篝火的倒映下，巴基露出了温和的笑容，也举起杯子跟史蒂夫碰了一下，两人相视一笑，一口喝干了杯中的酒。

巴基把烤成了金黄色的、渗满了酱汁的山猪肉割下了一大块递给了史蒂夫，看着史蒂夫被烫得直呵气但是还狼吞虎咽的样子又笑了起来。

“你还得多吃点蔬菜。”知道史蒂夫不喜欢吃蔬菜，所以在烹饪蔬菜的时候巴基用了格外多的心思，把甜瓜类的蔬菜焖烂，加上少量的奶油，吃起来就像是甜品；绿叶类的蔬菜则是用黑蒜和肉汁炒香，吃起来一点也没有蔬菜的寡淡。

“你能让讨厌蔬菜的孩子吃起了蔬菜，你以后一定会是个好母亲的。”史蒂夫接过装着蔬菜的碟子取笑说。

“那是因为这个孩子足够听话，他可是要成为未来的美国队长的人。”巴基满意地看着史蒂夫大口地吃掉他原本不喜欢的蔬菜，随口回答。

“那么听话的孩子是不是应该得到奖励呢？”史蒂夫突然抬起头直视着巴基，他的蓝眼睛中有炙热的光芒在流转，巴基分不出那是火光还是别的什么情感。他突然觉得刚刚喝的果子酒让他的脸颊有点烫，明明他是应该喝不醉的。

史蒂夫放下了碟子，轻轻握住了巴基的手，小心翼翼地问：“可以给我吃完蔬菜的奖励吗？巴克？”

巴基觉得自己应该装傻蒙混过关，他所有的理智都在向他大喊：你不能再陷进去，这是另一个世界的史蒂夫！他对你的爱不是你想要的爱，你再陷下去只会再一次被狠狠伤害！巴基咬了咬下嘴唇，他尝试说服自己：但是我们很可能明天就会一起死了，他已经没有机会再抛弃我了，如果我们明天都要死了，为什么我不能给他他现在想要的东西呢？

他觉得他说服了自己的理智，于是他回握了史蒂夫的手，倾身靠过去，把嘴唇印在史蒂夫的嘴唇上。他有点不确定他是应该把这个吻保持得纯洁，还是应该加深它，但是史蒂夫马上帮他做了决定。史蒂夫的另一只手抱住了他的肩膀，把他整个人揽向自己的胸口，他轻轻的吮吸巴基的下嘴唇，舌头温柔地描画着他的唇形，在他的牙齿边缘试探地请求进入。

就如同过去的每一次一样，巴基是无法抵抗史蒂夫任何形式的请求，他微微张开嘴，让史蒂夫的舌头进入他的口腔。与上一次在暗巷的热烈和冲动不一样，这一次他们的吻是缓慢的，是品尝的，是回味的，是无限眷恋的。史蒂夫的舌头温柔地舔过巴基的牙齿和上颚，巴基闭上眼睛享受着史蒂夫带给他的快感，幸福得几乎要落泪。

不知道过了多久，他们两个才依依不舍地离开对方的嘴唇，巴基还看到了一丝银色的唾沫连在两人的嘴唇之间。

“我希望你以后不会这样奖励其他的任何人，”史蒂夫轻声笑着，舔掉了那丝唾沫。

“你可真会破坏气氛啊，史蒂夫！”巴基忍不住笑了出来。

“亲吻你不需要任何的气氛，我可以这样做一整天。”史蒂夫说着，捧起巴基的脸颊，再次深深地吻了一下巴基的嘴唇。

“我怎么以前不知道你有甜言蜜语的潜质？”被吻得有点头脑发胀的巴基靠在史蒂夫的怀里，仰着脸对他说。

“我不会说甜言蜜语，我对你说的一切都是我内心最真实的想法。”史蒂夫直视着巴基的双眼，他几乎是在用他宣誓为美国及其人民奉上一生时的严肃。

“天啊，你有完没完啊！”巴基觉得自己脸红得像被火烧过一样，他害羞得不敢直视史蒂夫的眼睛，他害怕如果他再盯着他那充满柔情的眼睛，他就会永远沉沦在这篇蓝色的海洋里无法出来。

史蒂夫以一种仿佛要把巴基揉进自己身体里力度抱紧了他，巴基在他的怀里，巴基回应了他的爱，哪怕明天他会死或者会疯，他都再也没有一点遗憾了。

良久，他轻轻放开了巴基，最后在他的额头上落下了一个吻，说：“虽然我很想继续下去，但是你给我做了这么棒的晚饭可不能浪费。”

巴基点了点头，但是却打心底不想离开史蒂夫的怀抱，他没有注意到自己看向史蒂夫的眼神带上了一点幽怨，这个眼神立刻让史蒂夫不舍得放开他，两人于是就维持着这个半抱在一起的姿势腻腻歪歪地吃完了晚饭。巴基一边吃一边在心里腹诽自己：想不到我堂堂九头蛇第一杀手冬日战士，神盾局第一高手，有朝一日竟然会躺在一个男人的怀里让他喂我吃东西，我居然还吃得一脸满足！这件事绝对不能让原来世界的人知道！

吃完了晚饭，史蒂夫从身后抱着巴基，让巴基坐在他的两腿之间，后脑靠着他的肩膀，两人就着同一个杯子在喝着最后一点果子酒，巴基觉得从来不会喝醉的自己现在已经差不多要醉晕了。

“其实你并不是我见到的第一个来自其他宇宙的人。”史蒂夫凑在他的耳边轻声说。

“哦？”巴基眨了眨眼睛，好奇地看着史蒂夫。

“我之前碰到的那个人，是另一个世界的我自己。”史蒂夫继续说：“他叫做绿博士。他的遭遇和我很相似，他也在他的世界失去了他的巴基。”

巴基瞪大了眼睛看着史蒂夫，他很惊讶，他从来没有想到原来在其他的平行宇宙，史蒂夫的身边也会有一个巴基。

“失去了巴基以后的他也失去了所有的理智，他痛恨那个夺走了另一个你的世界，他想毁灭一切。”史蒂夫的声音仿佛像是呓语。“然后他接受了伽马射线，变成了浩克。他摧毁了他原本的世界，然后又来到这个世界，想摧毁这里的一切。然而他被我阻止了。”

“你…….杀了他？”巴基的声音有点颤抖，就算是一个素未谋面的、疯狂地要破坏一切的史蒂夫，他也不愿意听到他任何悲惨的下场。

“是，也不是。”史蒂夫听出了巴基声音里的颤抖，他更深地抱紧了他。“变身成浩克的他实力应该比我强悍很多，我其实是应该被他杀死的。然而在最后的一战，他以人类的面容站在我面前，他几乎是没有反抗地看着我把盾插进他的胸口。那个时候我就明白了，他其实不是想摧毁这个世界，他是想摧毁他自己。他一直在找一个可以终结他的痛苦的人，而那个人就是我，一个与经历了相同的失去巴基的痛苦的人。”

“我的天啊，史蒂夫，这太可怕了。”巴基转过身抱紧了他。“我无法想象……. 杀死自己的感觉。我真希望你没有经历过这些，我也希望他也没有经历那些。”

史蒂夫沉默地享受着巴基在他怀里的感觉，良久，他再度开口：“我相信每一个宇宙的史蒂夫身边都必须有一个巴基，失去了巴基的我们只会有两个下场，要不然就是彻底疯狂，要不然就是在疯狂的过程中死去。绿博士失去了他的巴基，所以他发疯了，最后他只能求得一个死亡来结束他的痛苦。在遇见你之前，我也是离彻底的疯狂不远了，如果你一直没有出现，我现在可能已经变成了另一个绿博士了。”

巴基一句话也说不出来，他的眼眶湿润，他的喉咙哽咽，他不知道为什么自己这么伤心，是为了痛苦死去的另一个史蒂夫绿博士，还是为了失去他的巴基几乎走向疯狂的这个史蒂夫，或者是为了那个明明可以完整地拥有他却最后选择抛弃他的原来世界的史蒂夫。

“所以无论明天的结果是如何，我想你永远记得一件事，”史蒂夫最后说，“你已经拯救了我，你没有让我在疯狂的过程中步向痛苦的死亡，你让我重新感受到了爱。我爱你，巴克，我永远都会一直爱你。”


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

“史蒂夫是疯了吗？？他为什么会提出这样的要求？？他难道不知道他会死？？”现任的美国队长山姆第一次用这种暴怒的态度对他的上司希尔局长大吼：“最重要的是，为什么你们会批准他的要求？玛利亚，我以为你和那些官僚不一样！这才是我愿意加入新建的神盾局的原因！原来我还是看错你了！”

“史蒂夫直接联络了总统阁下，用他最富有感染力的演说表示他现在已年迈无法为国家做任何贡献，只剩下自己的一身血清，希望可以在自己临终前让现任的美国队长继承，代替他继续为国家效力。很感人，是不是？总统阁下几乎是声泪俱下地批准了他的要求。移植血清的命令是直接由国家安全部和国防部最高授权加上总统签名盖章直接通过送到我桌面上的，你以为我有别的选择吗？”希尔局长直视着山姆，一字一句的说：“还有，你觉得我单方面反对有用吗？那可是史蒂夫的意愿啊！涉及了巴恩斯的安全，你以为他还有理智可言吗？如果我们不按他的要求去做，我敢打赌他会立刻开始绝食，直到自己奄奄一息我们被迫抽取他血清为止！”

“你！”山姆想要反驳，但是他发现他没有反驳的理据，和史蒂夫一起经历过内战的他，太了解史蒂夫可以为了巴基的安全做到什么地步。他不怕什么安全部国防部的命令，大不了就是辞职不干，但是他的内心深处的确相信希尔的说法：如果这条路行不通，史蒂夫是会用其他更激烈的方式去促使这个计划的实现的。

“无论如何，我是不会答应的！我不会用牺牲史蒂夫性命为代价去接受他的血清！”山姆最后愤愤地说。

“你会的，”希尔摇摇头，“史蒂夫相信你对朋友的忠诚，你是这个世界上除了他以外，唯一一个会不惜牺牲生命去另一个世界拯救巴恩斯的人，如果有能救出巴恩斯的希望，你是不会放弃的。”

“天啊！你们全部都疯了！”山姆瘫软在沙发上，痛苦地用手掌拍击自己的额头。“他已经一百多岁了，他现在还健康地活着全是因为有血清的支持。在这种情况下被抽出血清，他只有死路一条啊！”

“山姆，我理解你的感受，我对史蒂夫的尊重并不比你少，如果我有任何其他的选择，我也绝对不会答应史蒂夫这个疯狂的要求的。”希尔叹了口气，最后说道：“史蒂夫请我转告你，请你把这件事当成是他一生一次的遗愿来处理。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

巴基用力地系紧了铠甲上的最后一条皮带，他再度仔细检查了一下各种武器和装备的位置，最后他运转了振金手臂的武斗动能，手臂上无数的振金薄片迅速地展开闭合，发出细密的嗡嗡声，仿佛在告诉它的主人它已经做好了决一死战的准备。

巴基的一生就是被战斗所充满的，他对于血腥、暴虐、惨叫、厮杀、死亡…….早就已经从最初的恐惧到后来的冷静到最后的麻木，他不再在乎自己受伤或者死亡，也许，对于他那下水沟般污秽的过去来说，死亡才是他唯一的解脱。

然而今天在备战的过程，他发觉自己人类的右手居然有些颤抖，他在震惊中明白了他是在恐惧。他那许久没有知觉的人类的情感在撕鸣着：他不想死，他想活下去，和史蒂夫一起活下去！

对死亡的恐惧来源于对未来的希望，巴基无法拒绝史蒂夫给予的那样甜美的希望。他的眼前浮现起昨天的夜晚，在漫天的繁星下，在橘黄色的篝火旁，他最爱的人向他做出了最浪漫的告白，他非常丢脸地居然哭了出来，然后史蒂夫就捧着他的脸不停地亲吻着他的眼泪。他抱着史蒂夫几乎是痛哭流涕，他想告诉他，他也爱他，被传送来这个世界遇见史蒂夫可能是他无法言语的悲惨的一生中最幸运的事，他说爱他的时候他感动得痛哭，他愿意为他死愿意为他付出一切……但是话到了嘴边他却怎么也说不出口，他无法控制地想起原本世界的史蒂夫，他知道他还在害怕，他无法全心全意地相信史蒂夫的爱，他怕自己一旦说出了自己的爱，他就再也没有退路，如果史蒂夫以后再找到真爱，他要又要如何自处？

最后他还是什么也没有说，史蒂夫也并没有追问他答案。史蒂夫只是用仿佛对待这个世界上最贵重的珍宝的态度亲吻他、拥抱他，终于在他哭累的时候让他在自己的怀里找到一个最舒服的位置沉沉地睡去。

巴基用力甩了甩脑袋，想把这一切烦恼都赶出脑海。马上就要开战了，他必须集中所有的精神去应战，无论他打算如何去回应史蒂夫，如何处理他在两个宇宙之间的归宿，他们两个都必须在今天的战役后活下来才有意义。

准备好一切的巴基推开了木屋的门，他看到已经整装待发的史蒂夫正站在恶魔的旁边，恶魔的大嘴搁在史蒂夫的肩上，史蒂夫闭上眼睛伸出双臂抱着恶魔的脑袋，他们好像正在做一个作战前的祈祷或者仪式，阳光在他们的身上镀上了一层暖金色，他们看起来是那么的神圣和平静。巴基在不远处注视着史蒂夫，刚刚的那些恐惧和不安在看到他的那一刹那完全消失，是生是死，回去或留下，在这一刻史蒂夫是真实的陪伴在他身边，这样就足够了。

巴基不相信有神明，不相信祷告有意义，他在被九头蛇囚禁施虐的时候曾无数次祈祷这样的苦难可以早日结束，然而从来没有神明聆听过他的祈祷，向他伸出援助之手把他拉出痛苦的深渊。可是当巴基现在看着在晨光照耀下的史蒂夫，这个拥抱亲吻了他并说会永远爱他的男人，他的内心深处不禁默默地祈祷：如果这个宇宙有神明，祈求祂保佑史蒂夫平安无事，一生幸福。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

赤蛇部落的大军的进攻比预期要猛烈，尽管史蒂夫和巴基预先布下的陷阱和战壕已经阻挡了大部分的大体积恐龙的进犯，精锐部队的浩克战士们才是让他们最伤脑筋的存在。他们一个个高大强壮，力量和速度是普通人类的数倍，并且具有丰富的战斗经验，饶是史蒂夫和巴基有血清的帮助以及占了地形的优势，最后也不过是在两人都负伤不轻的情况下把赤蛇部落的大约三百人的先锋部队歼灭。

巴基浑身都沾满了血，有自己的，有史蒂夫的，也有浩克人战士的，因为有史蒂夫不间断的支援和飞盾保护，巴基没有受到重伤，只是大腿上有一道深及见骨的刀伤，堪堪避过大动脉，反观史蒂夫的伤势就严重得多。

作为第一目标人物，史蒂夫受到的直接攻击本来就比巴基要多，而且他在战斗中总是不顾自己的安危，数次用自己的盾牌去保护巴基，以致他的四肢、腹部、胸口、肩背都布满了创伤，唯一值得庆幸的就是这些伤口都没有造成致命的伤害，但是史蒂夫的战斗力已经不可避免地受到了非常大的削弱。

巴基一把拉过史蒂夫的胳膊挂在自己的肩膀上，搀扶着史蒂夫按照原先的计划向崎岖的山顶上撤离，尽量拖延敌方的大军在重整后追击上他们的时间。巴基也明白，其实到了现在，任何的作战计划延已经失去了意义，他们连敌人大军的十分之一也没有消灭，他们的勉强撤离也不过是让他们苟延残喘一会儿，最后的结果只有一个，就是他们两个会一起被赤蛇部落的浩克战士以残忍的方式杀死。

巴基以往几乎不会做这种没有意义的挣扎，双方从人数到实力都是相差悬殊，他们没有任何获胜的可能性。但是现在的巴基脑子里面想着的唯一一件事，就是带史蒂夫暂时离开这个血腥的战场，去一个干净安静的地方，让他能好好再看史蒂夫一眼，也许可以再抱一抱、亲一亲他，然后他就可以没有一点遗憾地与史蒂夫一起赴死。

巴基庆幸这个世界里还是没有东西能伤害他的振金手臂，他靠着这只完好的左手，很快就搀扶着史蒂夫来到了山顶，也就是当初埋葬这个世界的巴基的铁臂的地方。他扶着史蒂夫靠在大树根部，然后迅速从贴身的口袋里取出药膏和绷带，想帮他包扎几个较大的伤口。

史蒂夫伸手阻止了他，并拿过他手中的药膏和绷带，说：“你大腿的伤口要先处理。”然后就开始为巴基大腿上的伤口做包扎。

“你身上的伤比较重！让我先给你包扎！”巴基急忙抗拒，但是史蒂夫满是血污的大手已经不由分说地握住了他的腰窝，把他拉向自己，巴基看着史蒂夫一身的伤口，也不敢再挣扎，只能看着他对自己身上几十道血肉模糊的伤口视而无睹，先为他的腿伤做好处理。

当史蒂夫为在巴基的腿上打好绷带的时候，他们已经能听到从山腰上传来的恐龙的嘶吼声，浩克战士兴奋的呼喝声以及兵刃的碰撞声。巴基已经顾不得再为史蒂夫包扎了，他猛地伸出双臂紧紧地搂住史蒂夫的脖子，他喘着粗气把自己的嘴唇狠狠地贴在史蒂夫的嘴唇上。

唇舌相交的一瞬间，他们在对方的口中都尝到了血腥的滋味，但是他们谁也没有在意，史蒂夫的手指插入了巴基的发间，把他压在石地上发疯似地允吸着他的双唇和舌尖，巴基的嘴唇无法完全合上，唾液混着鲜血顺着他的嘴角留下。他们像是两头垂死的野兽在用尽最后的力气啃咬对方，想把对方的血肉吞食入腹。最后他们停止了接吻，额头贴着额头，鼻子贴着鼻子，他们粗重的呼吸纠缠在一起，巴基双手捧着史蒂夫的脸颊，用指尖爱怜地抚摸过他的轮廓和伤疤。

“噢，史蒂夫，”巴基用鼻尖蹭着史蒂夫喃喃地说，“我一点也不后悔来到这里，真的，一点也不。我甚至可以感谢神明让我可以陪着一个史蒂夫直到最后……现在已经是最后了，如果落在他们的手里我们除了死亡还会遭受惨无人道的侮辱和施虐，我一点也不怕，但是我绝不愿意你有那样的经历。”

巴基说完，微微推开史蒂夫，看了一眼悬崖的边缘，说：“我们可以一起……”史蒂夫顺着巴基的目光看去，然后他把巴基从地上扶了起来，让巴基靠在他的胸前。巴基闭上眼睛，等待着史蒂夫的决断。

“不，不会的，”史蒂夫低下头在巴基的耳边轻声说，“你不会死的，巴克，我不会让任何人任何事物伤害你的。”

史蒂夫一只手抚摸着巴基卷曲凌乱的长发，一只手圈着他的腰肢。他深深地吸了一口气，继续说道：“实际上，关于绿博士，我隐瞒了一些事情。”

已经做好了赴死准备的巴基没想到会听到这些东西，他微微一震，想抬头去看史蒂夫，但是史蒂夫的双手把他牢牢固定在原本的位置。

“当我的盾牌插入绿博士的心脏的时候，他并没有马上死去。他对我说：‘你现在所做的一切都是徒劳无功的，失去巴基的史蒂夫的结果只有疯狂，最后在疯狂中走向自我毁灭。你等着瞧吧，最后你只会变成像我一样，用发疯来逃避内心的的折磨，然后在疯狂中毁灭这个害死巴基的世界，最终一个人痛苦地死去。现在我就把足以毁灭这个世界的力量交给你。在你被折磨到无法忍受的使用它，你就能被疯狂所解脱。’”

“巴克，如果你没有出现，我大概已经像绿博士所说的那样，用疯狂和毁灭来逃避内心的折磨。我很高兴绿博士最后还是错了，”史蒂夫低下头吻了吻巴基的头顶，不知道什么时候，他的右手里已经握着一管金属玻璃制的注射器，里面的墨绿色的液体流动着不详的光芒。“我最终并不是为了毁灭这个世界而使用这个力量，而是为了保护你。”

在巴基能有任何反应之前，史蒂夫已经把那管注射器插入了自己颈部静脉，将里面的液体一推而尽。

“我发誓我会保护你，不让任何人任何事物伤害你。哪怕是以我的神智和生命作为代价。”说完，史蒂夫把惊呆的巴基一把推开。

在山腰上正在向山顶行军的赤蛇部落的士兵们突然听到了山顶上传来一声巨大的吼叫，那个愤怒绝望的吼叫声仿佛要撕裂开天地，战斗恐龙们突然惊慌失措地想要逃窜，浩克战士们拼命拉住恐龙以稳定队形。

“混账！这是怎么回事！？”疯牙拼命压制着自己乘坐的一头使劲想要挣脱控制往山下跑的黑色暴龙，然而他的精锐部队们都陷入了惶恐，没有人能回答他的问题。

就在此时，一个巨大的绿色身影从山顶飞扑而下。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

巴基眼睁睁地看着鲜浓的绿色像蛛网一样从史蒂夫的颈部迅速蔓延到全身，史蒂夫露出了极度痛苦的表情，他浑身青筋暴露，双眼充血，他跌倒在地上，痛得抽搐，他的骨骼发出难听的摩擦声，肌肉开始不正常地膨胀。

“天啊！史蒂夫！你对你自己做了什么？”巴基惊呼着，扑上去想要抱住他，但是史蒂夫却猛地站了起来，发出了一声震耳欲聋的嘶吼。

除了那一头金色的长发，眼前的人已经没有一点原本的史蒂夫的迹象了，他的身体足足有原先的两倍大，浑身的皮肤呈墨绿色，肌肉虬结愤张，五官狰狞，所有的一切都显示史蒂夫已经变成了浩克人了。

变成了浩克人的史蒂夫喘着粗气，喉咙里发出低沉的咕哝声，绿色的眼睛警惕地扫视着周围，当他看到了巴基的时候他的表情突然变得茫然了起来。

“史蒂夫？”面对着突然变成浩克的史蒂夫，巴基的内心没有一点恐慌，他向着史蒂夫试探性地迈出了一步，史蒂夫呆呆地站在原地不动。巴基咽了一口唾液，慢慢地向史蒂夫走去，就在他抬起手想触碰史蒂夫的时候，史蒂夫突然跳起避开，转身以一个肉眼几乎看不到的速度向山下冲去。

“史蒂夫！”巴基大声地呼喊着他，但是史蒂夫已经瞬间消失在他的视野中，巴基急忙拖着受伤的腿跟上去。

还没有看到史蒂夫的身影，巴基已经听到震天的厮杀和吼叫声，他担心至极，不管还在渗血的伤口加快了脚步。

饶是巴基一生经历过无数的战役，看惯了血腥的战场，他也被眼前的景象吓呆了，这简直就是活生生的地狱的景色！满地都是鲜血和被撕裂的肢体，有浩克人战士的，也有各种恐龙的。巴基一眼就认出了史蒂夫的身影，他比一般的浩克人战士的体型要大两倍，数之不尽的浩克人战士嘶吼着冲向他，他甚至没有使用任何武器，他附近的浩克人战士都被他徒手拧掉了身体的一部分，浩克人战士的武器砍在他身上就好像砍在振金一样，不能对他造成任何伤害。

突然，一头巨大的黑色暴龙从史蒂夫的身后袭来，它的利齿向着他的喉咙咬去，史蒂夫一只手挡住了它的大嘴，另一只手牢牢抓住了它的下颚，只见他的肩膀肌肉暴起，黑色暴龙庞大的身躯竟然被他从中间徒手撕开！暴龙的鲜血像雨水一样喷洒而出，浩克史蒂夫仿佛兴奋极了一样发出一声震耳欲聋的咆哮，浩克人战士们从来没见过这样的力量，一个个不是被吓得目瞪口呆就是屁滚尿流，疯牙已经开始召集剩下的精锐部队保护他自己撤离。

这简直是一场单方面的屠杀，无论是浩克人战士还是战斗恐龙，在浩克史蒂夫面前就好像被收割的小麦，只是一眨眼的功夫，凡是靠近他的生物都被他用绝对的力量撕碎，数千人的浩克人大军和战斗恐龙，就如退潮的潮水一样以一个肉眼可见的速度消散，鲜血染红了山谷里的每一寸土地、每一块石头。

最后，整片山谷已经不存在任何一个活着的赤蛇部落战士了，史蒂夫就像是一个来自地狱的恶鬼，站在数之不尽的尸体上发出胜利的咆哮。

巴基被这扑鼻而来的恶心的血腥味熏得很难受，他从来没有看过这么多的鲜血和断肢，史蒂夫狰狞嗜杀的表情更让他心惊，但是对史蒂夫的担忧胜过了一切，他慢慢地从巨石后面露出自己的身形。果然，明锐的浩克史蒂夫马上发现了他的存在，凶狠的绿眼睛带着一触即发的杀气直视着他，巴基轻微地瑟缩了一下。

没关系的，无论变成什么样子，他还是史蒂夫。史蒂夫是绝对不会伤害你的。巴基在心里给自己打气。而且他没有马上采取攻击的行动，就已经是一个好的征兆了。

巴基试探地又向着史蒂夫走了一步，史蒂夫没有动，只是用审视防备的目光一瞬不瞬地看着他。

巴基深深吸了一口气，轻声说：“史蒂夫，你现在能听懂我说的话吗？”

巨大的浩克史蒂夫没有任何回应，只是看着他的目光变得有些困惑，他好像在努力思索着什么。

巴基再大着胆子向前走了一步，说：“史蒂夫，我知道你能认得我的。我是巴基，你……”

在听到“巴基”这个单词的时候，史蒂夫突然有了反应，他摇晃着他的大脑袋，仔细地端详着巴基，好一会，他好像想起了什么，迈开大步向巴基走去。巴基站在原地一动不动，他愿意赌一把史蒂夫能认得出他，不会伤害他。

浩克史蒂夫在巴基的面前停住了脚步，微微地弯下腰，现在的巴基只到他的腰部高，巴基仰起头让史蒂夫能更清晰地看到他的脸。浩克史蒂夫伸出那双刚刚撕裂暴龙的手来想触碰巴基，但是又马上缩了回去，好像他怕自己的力道会弄伤巴基一样。

“没关系的，史蒂夫，你不会弄伤我的。”巴基看出了他的意图急忙说，他甚至把双臂张开鼓励史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的喉间发出像闷雷一样的低吼，他似乎想退开，但是又似乎抗拒不了接近巴基的欲望，终于他还是伸出手，穿过巴基的腋下，小心地把他举了起来，与自己平视。巴基就像是一个被成年人抱起来的小孩，在这样的姿势下如果史蒂夫突然发狂，他能轻而易举地把他捏碎，但是巴基没有一点惧怕，他抬头直视着史蒂夫，尽力放松全身的肌肉让史蒂夫观察他。

浩克史蒂夫的大脑一片混沌，他的肌肉和骨骼因为体积暴涨而在隐隐发痛，他的体内有一股庞大暴躁的力量在疯狂地冲撞，他脑海里仿佛有一个声音在愤怒地叫嚣着要他去憎恨这个世界，破坏这个世界的一切。他感觉到了杀气，他看到了一群人和野兽嘶吼着向他扑来，他遵从了本能的命令把这些接近他的、要伤害他的生命统统消灭。血和死亡让他兴奋不已，他觉得还不够，还不够，他还是很愤怒，他恨这个世界，这个夺走他最宝贵的东西的世界，他要把一切都破坏干净！

就在这时候，他一片血红的视野中突然出现了一个特别的身影，他混乱的大脑无法想起来这个人是谁，但是他的每一个细胞都在牵扯着他，叫他不能伤害这个人，甚至连脑海里那个愤怒的声音都安静了下来。这是一个不可思议的感觉，当他看到了这个人的时候，一切的愤怒和疯狂仿佛在一瞬间消散，他不再想着破坏，他唯一的念头竟然是要接近这个人，把他放置在自己能控制的范围内，不要让任何东西伤害了他。

史蒂夫发现这个人竟然也不害怕他，而是以一个顺从的姿态向他伸出双臂，于是他用最轻最小的力气把他抱了起来。当这个人的身体贴近他的身体的时候，史蒂夫突然觉得世界的一切都静止了，一片混沌的脑海中仿佛射进了一道光明，他第一次有了自我的意识。他看着被他抱在怀里的人，柔软的棕色长发，明亮的绿眼睛，玫瑰色的嘴唇。他突然知道为什么自己不再愤怒了，他的最珍贵的宝贝明明就在自己的怀里，他根本没有愤怒的理由。

他脑海里的声音已经不再愤怒了，相反，它变得焦急起来了，它在不断告诉他：这个人是你的东西，快占有他，别再失去他！史蒂夫觉得他们的身体紧贴的部分的温度变得炽热了起来，一种不同于杀意的狂乱的欲望充斥了他的身体，他内心深处的那头野兽就要咆哮而出了。

被史蒂夫像个小孩子一样抱在怀里的巴基突然感觉到不安，史蒂夫喷洒在他颈间的呼吸突然变得沉重急促了起来，放在他背后的大手收紧了力道，他担心史蒂夫是在被那不知名的绿色液体所影响，他急忙伸手捧住史蒂夫的下巴，想要检查他的状态。就在此时，史蒂夫低吼了一声，把他的大脑袋凑了过来，开始不停地舔吻起巴基的头颈，而他的大手也开始撕扯起巴基身上的盔甲。

巴基被这样的突发情况吓的呆住了，就在他晃神的几秒间，史蒂夫已经像剥香蕉皮一样轻易地把他褪至半裸。巴基感觉到史蒂夫的大手已经摸向了他的屁股，他立刻本能地挣扎了起来，史蒂夫不高兴地对他低吼了一声，手上加重了力气，巴基被按在他的胸口上根本无法动弹。

巴基明白自己的力气和现在的史蒂夫无法相提并论，他也一点也不想用任何的格斗技巧去伤害史蒂夫，眼前的状况让他不知该如何是好。这个时候史蒂夫坐了下来，巴基以一个被环抱的姿势坐在他的腿间。他突然感觉到一个巨大的棍状硬物顶在自己的臀部后方，他简直不用看就知道那个是史蒂夫的阴茎。天啊，那个东西简直有自己的小腿那么粗，火热坚硬，还在紧贴自己的屁股的时候兴奋地一颤一颤。

巴基吓得脸都白了，如果这个巨物插进他的身体里，他肯定当场就会被干掉半条命。他拼命地挣扎起来，但是史蒂夫的力量实在太大了，他没有办法在不伤害史蒂夫的情况下摆脱这个状况。他感到史蒂夫还在笨拙又热情地亲吻和抚摸着他，这个感觉又陌生又熟悉，他亲眼目睹了史蒂夫是如何徒手撕裂暴龙和几千人的军队，他明白史蒂夫已经是在用他最温柔的力气在对待他，这个傻瓜无论如何也是不愿意伤害他的。他轻轻地叹了一口气，他无法否认他在被史蒂夫这样热烈地需求的时候也被挑起了性欲，他从来就没有办法拒绝史蒂夫，不是吗？

“史蒂夫，求求你，”巴基不再挣扎了，他用人类的手抚摸着史蒂夫的胸肌，尽量用一个安抚的语气说：“我……我会给你的，但是你得变回人类。”

史蒂夫被巴基抚摸地非常舒服，不由停下了手上侵略的动作，认真地看着巴基，仿佛在思索他话语的内容。

“史蒂夫，你可以变回人类的。”巴基继续说，他甚至挺直了身体，轻轻地回吻了史蒂夫。“你一定要变回人类，你这个状态会弄伤我的。不要弄伤我，好吗？求求你，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫对弄伤这个词马上起了反应，他闭上眼睛，随即露出了非常痛苦的表情，他松开了对巴基的钳制，巴基知道这是史蒂夫在无意识的情况下也在避免伤害到他，史蒂夫弯下腰匍匐在地上，双臂抱紧了自己，他仿佛在忍受什么剧烈的痛苦。

“史蒂夫！你怎么了？”巴基扑了上去，抱住史蒂夫的后背。他马上就后悔了，早知道史蒂夫会痛苦，自己就应该忍一忍，不就是被一个小腿粗的铁棒捅肛门吗，能比洗脑还痛吗？他无论如何也不应该让史蒂夫遭受这么强烈的痛苦。“史蒂夫，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫发出难受的吼叫，他的身体开始剧烈的颤抖，他的骨骼又发出了难听的摩擦声。巴基一边搂着他，一边喊着他的名字，然后他感到史蒂夫的身体开始缩小，他的皮肤上的绿色逐渐变淡，终于在数分钟后，史蒂夫喘着粗气恢复成了原本的身形和肤色。

“史蒂夫！”巴基惊喜地拨开他已经散开的金发，看到了那个他熟悉的、伤痕累累的脸孔。

但是他还没来得及高兴，他就被一股大力扑倒在地，史蒂夫强壮的身体笼罩在他的身体上，他们的下身紧紧地贴在一起，他这才看清史蒂夫原本蔚蓝的双眼竟然变成了浓艳的墨绿色！


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

史蒂夫压制着巴基，他墨绿的眼睛里闪烁着狂野的欲望，他俯下身捕捉到巴基的嘴唇，热烈地吸吮起来，他一只手大力揉搓着巴基裸露的胸口，另一只手继续撕扯着巴基剩下的衣物。巴基被亲得满脸都是史蒂夫的口水，他不再反抗，他哆嗦着把双臂圈在史蒂夫的颈上，仰起脸回应着史蒂夫暴风雨般的亲吻。

他的顺从让史蒂夫更加兴奋，他几下就把巴基扒了个干净，他的身体向下移，嘴巴含住了巴基乳首使劲吮吸，双手捧住巴基的屁股用力揉捏。巴基也兴奋得不行，他暴露在外面的阴茎已经完全勃起了，随着史蒂夫的动作在他的胸肌上磨蹭，爽得让他的后脑壳都发麻。他的右手按着史蒂夫埋在他胸口的金色的脑袋，左边的金属手臂难耐地抓着地面，砂石地面摩擦着他的后背让他不舒服，但是此刻的他已经管不了这些了，史蒂夫的触摸让他的肾上腺素剧烈飙升，只要想到接下来他要和史蒂夫合为一体，他的心脏就激烈地仿佛要跳出胸腔，难以克制的呻吟从他的嘴角溢出。

突然，巴基感到下身一轻，史蒂夫竟然把他的下半身整个抬了起来，他的身体被反折了过去，他的双腿被架在史蒂夫的肩膀上，全身只有肩膀和头颈是着地，史蒂夫单手圈着他的腰肢把他固定住，另一只手粗暴地掰开他的臀瓣，湿热的舌头就这样直接舔舐起巴基那未经人事的小穴。

“操！史蒂夫！”巴基尖叫了出声，那个私密的地方除了在被冰冻之前被进行过必要的灌洗之外，从来没有被任何人接触过，何况是以这么一个色情又刺激的方式。史蒂夫粗硬的胡须根刮着他细嫩的臀肉，他觉得又痒又麻，史蒂夫灼热的吐息吹在他的阴囊上，让他的大腿跟开始痉挛。随着史蒂夫舌头的动作，穴口敏感的神经末梢被刺激地发抖，快感从尾椎急速地达到他的大脑，巴基全身被炸起了一片又一片的鸡皮疙瘩，他的阴茎硬得发痛，他觉得如果他是女人，现在后穴应该已经泛滥成灾了。他不知道其他男人在被舔后穴的时候会不会这么兴奋，反正他现在是几乎要发疯了，他听到自己像女人一样发出了蜿蜒渴望地呻吟声，他羞耻地用手捂住了嘴，但是史蒂夫接下来的动作又让他尖叫了出声。

史蒂夫灵活的舌头舔开了他的后穴，用力地往他的甬道里面挤进，柔软又温热的舌头在他的肠道里翻腾，巴基从来没有收到过这么强烈的刺激。他忘情地呻吟了起来，金属手指在砂石地面上划出了一道又一道的深痕。下体的小洞被充斥着挑逗着，他突然觉得自己的嘴巴空虚了起来，他饥渴地伸出了不安的小舌头，唾液顺着他的脸颊流下。他的唇舌也渴望着被史蒂夫充满，但是他现在的姿势完全没有办法做到。

“史蒂夫，亲亲我……求求你……. 亲亲我。”巴基一边呻吟一边口齿不清地呢喃，情欲席卷了他的全身，他浑身上下都在渴求着史蒂夫的疼爱。

史蒂夫听懂了他的话，他把巴基的长腿从肩上放了下来，转而圈在他的腰间，他将巴基的上半身扶了起来，让他坐在自己的跨上。他低头猛烈地吻住了巴基的嘴唇，舌头粗暴地闯进去大肆侵略。巴基愉快地承受着他的侵略，喉咙发出了享受的咕哝声，他甚至难耐地把自己的胸口贴在史蒂夫的胸口上磨蹭。

史蒂夫被巴基热情的回应取悦了，他更激烈地吻着巴基，双手托着巴基的臀部让他更加地贴近自己，一根手指摸索到了巴基的穴口，直直地探了进去。不同于舌头的柔软和湿润，史蒂夫的手指坚硬而带着粗糙的厚茧，被贸然插入的滋味绝对说不上好。巴基倒吸了一口凉气之后马上放松下身，好让史蒂夫的侵入更为顺畅。也不知道是不是被史蒂夫亲吻得太过舒服，还是身体被改造后的自我保护功能，巴基的肠道在史蒂夫手指的侵略下开始分泌出黏腻的肠液，史蒂夫的手指在进出的过程中竟然发出了明显的滑溜的液体声，巴基羞耻地认识到原来自己真的会被史蒂夫摸到出水。

很快，史蒂夫在巴基后穴的手指已经加到了两根，然后是三根，它们恶意地在巴基的体内探索抠挖，当它们触碰到深处微微凸起的前列腺时，巴基瞬间浑身打颤，大腿根部剧烈地痉挛，他再次尖叫出声，还不小心咬到了史蒂夫的舌头。史蒂夫吃了痛，稍微离开巴基的嘴唇，想看看是不是自己哪里没弄好，然而他看到的却是一个双眼迷离，双颊泛红，嘴巴合不上还流着唾液的巴基，他的本能告诉他巴基已经完全陶醉在情欲之中了，他于是继续用手指摩擦刚刚的那一点，然后他满意地看着巴基的脸更红了，眼睛湿漉漉地好像好哭出来，甜腻的呻吟声不断地从他微张的双唇中溢出。

从亲吻巴基开始，史蒂夫的阴茎已经硬得跟铁柱一样，现在看到巴基一副因为快感弄得失神的样子，他觉得自己大家伙已经快要爆炸了。他再也忍不住了，他把巴基放倒在地上，手指抽出，把自己的阴茎对准了巴基的穴口，缓慢而坚定地推入。

就算是人类的形态，史蒂夫的阴茎的尺寸还是非常惊人的，他的龟头浑圆饱满，足足有幼儿的拳头那么大。当他的龟头缓缓顶开巴基的括约肌，巴基确实感觉到撕裂一样的剧痛，然而那种痛苦很快就被“史蒂夫正在填满我”的这种满足感所取代，他竟然有一种幸福地要落泪的冲动。他觉得自己比史蒂夫还等不及，他需要史蒂夫的全部，全部在他的体内，立刻！

“进来......史蒂夫...... 我没事，”他一边喘气一边断断续续地说，“我需要你。史蒂夫，我需要你。啊！！！”

如果说失去大部分神志的史蒂夫刚刚一直在用所有的自制力勉强控制自己不要弄伤巴基，那么巴基甜腻的话语就是压断骆驼的最后一根稻草，史蒂夫无法再压抑体内即将咆哮而出的欲望，他一挺腰，硕大的阴茎整个没入了巴基的后穴。在完全进入巴基的一瞬间，史蒂夫发出了野兽般的吼叫，他终于完全占有了这个男人，这个他踏遍了这片大陆一直寻找的男人。巴基的体内湿润火热，布满褶皱的肠道像有自我意识一般紧紧地缠上了他的阴茎，努力地蠕动着想要取悦他。巨大的快感像海涛一样席卷了他，他此时已经失去了任何的理智，他只想用尽全力去操干身下的这个男人。于是他遵从自己的本能，双手固定住巴基的身体，开始快速摆动起自己的腰肢。

巴基初经人事的后穴第一次就要容纳史蒂夫这样体积的阴茎确实是很勉强，在史蒂夫整根没入的时候他觉得身体仿佛被劈开了两半，冲击力让他几乎要吐了出来，他的金属手掌已经捏碎了旁边的一块石头。但是这种疼痛却又让他感到如此的真实，让他清楚地意识到史蒂夫正在占有他，他止不住地流下了痛苦而欢愉的泪水。被史蒂夫填得满满当当的感觉让他欲罢不能，他简直怀疑自己有被虐倾向，明明下体痛得要死，但是他却不由自主地想要史蒂夫给他更多，他想要自己完全属于史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也完全属于他。

史蒂夫的阴茎在他的体内安静地停留了几秒钟，仿佛在全心全意地感受他的后穴的包围，然后史蒂夫就开始快速地抽插了起来。巴基能清楚感觉到自己肠道的褶皱在史蒂夫退出的时候被拉平整，然后在插入的时候又被搅成一团。他的疼痛阈值特别高，刚刚被进入的那种撕裂的痛觉很快就被习惯了，取而代之的是一种奇异的酥麻敢和一种神经末梢被摩擦的慢慢积累的快感。史蒂夫的阴茎仿佛带着火种，在他的体内四处点火，他被这积累的欲望折磨得受不了，他开始放肆地大声呻吟起来，史蒂夫听到了他的呻吟声立刻操弄得更凶了。

史蒂夫的阴茎不是笔直的，完全勃起的时候是向上微微弯曲的，这样形状的阴茎在正面的体位就算不刻意去找，也是非常容易摩擦到前列腺的，巴基在史蒂夫的几次猛顶之下被前列腺刺激得差不多要翻白眼了，他爽得浑身都要痉挛了。

“史.....史蒂夫..... 啊哈....... ”巴基无意识地呼唤着史蒂夫的名字，他就像是一只在惊涛骇浪中翻滚的小船，快感就像汹涌的海浪一样一波一波地向他袭来，他伸出手触碰自己的阴茎，那里虽然还没有射精，但是已经断断续续吐出了不少前列腺液，让他的阴茎滑腻异常。史蒂夫对他抚摸自己阴茎的行动似乎很不满，他压了下来，抓住巴基的右手并把它固定在巴基的头顶。

“别，史蒂夫，前面好难受，”巴基的声音带上了呜咽，生理泪水从他的眼角滑落，在史蒂夫的快速操弄中，他体内累积的快感急需要一个发泄，他已经快要被逼疯了。“啊啊，摸摸我那里，求求你，小史蒂薇......”

史蒂夫的喉咙间发出了兴奋的低吼，他俯下身狠狠地吻住巴基肿胀充血的嘴唇，一只手伸到他们的腹间握住巴基坚硬的阴茎。巴基瞬间被刺激得尖叫起来，但是他的尖叫声全部被史蒂夫的口舌堵住，他的神志变得恍惚起来。史蒂夫加快了抽插的速度和幅度，他每一次抽出都是只把龟头留在巴基的体内，每一次插入又是直插到根部。他的两颗浑圆的囊袋每一次都拍在巴基的屁股上，发出淫靡的拍打声，巴基的括约肌被抽插得翻了出来，鲜红的嫩肉就像一张贪婪的流着口水的小嘴，死死咬住史蒂夫的庞然大物。巴基的嘴唇、阴茎和后穴全部被史蒂夫所操纵着，他爽得双眼直冒金星，他爱死了这样被史蒂夫掌控着他全身每一个敏感点的感觉。强烈的快感像是国庆日的烟花，一发接一发地在他的身体里炸开，他的视网膜里都是五颜六色的光芒。才被史蒂夫撸动了几下，他就闷声尖叫着全身痉挛地射了出来。

猛烈的射精让他的后穴收缩起来，他的肠道一波一波地绞住史蒂夫的阴茎，史蒂夫被夹得舒服得要死，他低吼着把巴基无力瘫软的身体从地上拉了起来。巴基刚刚经历了剧烈的高潮，正被余韵冲击的晕头转向，还没能搞清发生什么事，他的身体就被翻了过来，他被史蒂夫摆放成了一个跪趴的姿势。史蒂夫的阴茎根本没有离开他的后穴，他在被翻过来的时候敏感的肠道再次被剧烈地摩擦，甚至带着一点火辣辣的痛楚，他被刺激地又打了个哆嗦，还在不应期的他突然有些害怕，他双手撑着地面下意识地想要爬开，但是史蒂夫没有给他机会，史蒂夫的双手牢牢地抓住他的圆润的臀部，一边用力的揉捏一边以这个野兽交媾的姿势操干着巴基。

“哈啊，啊，史蒂夫，太多了...... 不行了，”巴基没有察觉到自己的语气中带上了求饶，还在不应期的他无法勃起，但是肠道和前列腺依然敏感地要命，这样的感觉既不是疼痛也不是酥麻，而是激烈的刺激中混杂着一丝丝麻痒，他吃力地转过头看向史蒂夫，“不要继续了，不要了啊......”

史蒂夫依依不舍地放开揉搓着巴基臀部的双手，他健硕的身躯贴了过来，整个人包裹住了巴基的背。他放慢了抽插的速度，伸手托住巴基的脸庞，凑上去温柔地啃噬着他的唇，另一只手绕去他的胸口开始玩弄他挺立的乳头。巴基简直要融化了，他完全失去了抗拒史蒂夫的索求的意志了，只能随着史蒂夫的顶弄和亲吻，发出无意识的嗯嗯呀呀的呻吟。

看到巴基又进入了状况，史蒂夫再度加快了抽插的速度，巴基的脑袋里迷糊地像一团浆糊，他的感官过载，除了被史蒂夫操弄着他已经无法再思考别的事。好在由于血清的关系，巴基的不应期也比较短，就在被史蒂夫抽插了一百多下之后，他自己的阴茎也跟着抬头了。刚刚的那种宛如隔靴搔痒的感觉消失了，取而代之的是那种麻痒感仿佛被史蒂夫的阴茎所搔止，性快感再度席卷了他的全身，他舒服地直打哆嗦，没人触摸地阴茎又颤巍巍地吐出了好几下前列腺液。

在他体内埋着的阴茎突然暴涨了一圈，他甚至能感到那狰狞的青筋的形状，史蒂夫的动作开始变得粗暴，史蒂夫不再亲吻他，而是直起了身子，一只手抓住巴基的肩膀让他的腰肢向后弯曲，另一只手大力地挤压着他的臀部，喉咙间发出如兽类一样的低吼。这个宛如野兽交媾一样的姿势让巴基兴奋地大叫，史蒂夫抽插的速度让他觉得他在被一只野兽操干，而这只野兽一边操着他一边发出绝对占有的吼叫。巴基觉得自己的高潮就要接近了，尽管他根本腾不出手来触碰自己的阴茎，他知道自己快要被史蒂夫就这样操到射精。

果然，在史蒂夫最后的几个猛烈的抽插后，巴基感受到了一股浓稠滚烫的液体源源不绝地喷射在自己的肠道里，在被体内射精的冲击下，巴基也达到了前所未有的高潮。他那挺立的、无人照顾的阴茎，流出了绵长的精水。由于不是射出，而是流出，他的高潮持续时间比以往要漫长得多，加上史蒂夫的精液在他体内的浇灌，他的身体一边流精一边痉挛，连呻吟的声音也无法发出。

终于在巴基的最后一滴精水流干的时候，他眼前一黑，失去了所有的知觉。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

不知过了多久，巴基在一阵头晕眼花中逐渐恢复神智，他的第一个感觉就是周围的一切在飞速地旋转，无法找到一个平衡点，然后他发现自己的身体确实是在被动地上下晃动，他被摇晃得头昏脑涨，一种难以描述的酥麻感从他尾椎处传来，蔓布他的全身，他浑身无力得连胳膊都抬不起来。

他努力地睁开浮肿的眼睛，映入眼帘的是一堵墙一般的男性强壮的胸肌，上面布满了旧伤和闪亮的汗水，他用了几秒钟时间才明白这是史蒂夫的胸口，而他自己正坐在史蒂夫跨上，后穴里插着史蒂夫的巨物，史蒂夫的双手抓着他的臀部，托着他沿着他的阴茎上下滑动。

巴基费力地抬起手摸了一下自己的腹部，那里简直就是一塌糊涂，到处都是黏稠的液体，这样的分量估计他在昏迷的时候依然出了几次精。不竟如此，手下的触觉让他惊讶的发现自己原本平整结实的腹肌竟然呈现着一个隆起的弧度，他感到自己的肚子里翻腾不已，也不知道史蒂夫到底射了多少进他的体内，恐怕现在他的肠子里都全是史蒂夫的精液了。

他昏迷的时候到底做了多少次啊？这实在是太过了！他的阴茎都已经完全软了，触碰的时候只剩下纵欲过度的钝痛。巴基不喜欢这样的状况，他没有一点控制权，也无法移动自己的身体，史蒂夫就这样托着他的身体往他的阴茎上撸，简直好像他是史蒂夫的自慰道具一样。

“史.......史蒂夫，停一下.......”一开口，他就被自己沙哑的声音吓到了，他刚刚到底叫喊了多久？“不要了，停........”

史蒂夫发现他醒了过来，脸上露出了惊喜的表情，他的一只手臂向上移，托住巴基无力后仰的颈部，把他的头扶正，低下头含住了他的嘴唇。

这个混蛋怎么还记得他喜欢接吻啊！巴基迷迷糊糊地想，这简直是作弊啊！被吻上的时候，他的腰马上就软了，就好像被捏住后颈肉的猫，四肢无力放弃反抗，任由别人对他予取予夺。

史蒂夫仔细地亲吻完巴基之后就把他放倒在床上，把他的双腿抬起并拢，然后扶着巴基的双腿又开始一轮猛攻，两人交合的位置除了肉体的撞击声，还有淫靡的液体的挤压声。巴基被顶得快发疯了，天旋地转中这才注意到原来他们已经回到了小木屋中，也不知道史蒂夫到底恢复了多少神志，竟然记得他们家的位置。

史蒂夫的腰部好像装了马达一样，快速又不知疲倦地撞击着巴基的前列腺，巴基一边咿呀呀地叫唤着，一边悲催地发现自己又有高潮的迹象了。他的性器官好像装了史蒂夫的开关一样，无论多累都能被史蒂夫挑起性致。

很快，他们两人同时迎来了高潮，巴基觉得这次自己连脊髓都射了出来，史蒂夫的精液再次涨满了他的腹部。射精后史蒂夫的阴茎只是缩小了体积，但是并没有向普通男人一样软下去，而是仍然坚硬地埋在巴基的后穴中，仿佛还在享受着他紧致温暖的甬道。史蒂夫一脸餍足地俯下身啃噬巴基的脸和脖子，纵欲过度的结果就是巴基连一根手指头都动不了了，他满脸又是汗水又是唾液，因为过分的快感而持续紧绷的肌肉一点力气也没有，他担心如果再做下去他马上就要失禁了。所以当史蒂夫准备把他抱起来再好好操干一次的时候，巴基很丢脸地大哭了出来。

大概是因为长时间的做爱和高潮，让巴基的情绪处于一个爆发的边缘，他没想过自己会哭成这样，泪水止不住地流出眼眶，他抽噎着央求史蒂夫不要继续了，他已经没有力气推拒史蒂夫，如果史蒂夫硬要继续的话他只能被按着继续挨操。史蒂夫的绿眼睛有点困惑地看着他，但是哭泣的巴基显然对他有很大的影响力，他立即把巴基平放在床上，手忙脚乱地检查他的身体有没有受伤。

“没事，史蒂夫，只是太多了，我受不了，”巴基抽抽搭搭地说，“肚子....... 好难受。”

史蒂夫伸手抚上巴基的鼓胀的肚子，那里简直就像怀孕初期的腹部，巴基敏感的身体颤了一颤，史蒂夫好像明白了巴基难受的原因，他依依不舍地把阴茎从巴基的后穴里退了出来。在他退出的瞬间，一大股浓稠的精液混着肠液就源源不断地从小洞里流出，这几乎跟失禁的感觉没什么区别了，巴基羞得简直想当场昏过去，他捂住脸小声地又哭了起来。

史蒂夫把巴基扶起来，让他的背靠着自己的胸口，从后面环抱着巴基，用手轻轻地揉压巴基的腹部，帮他把液体排清，很快垫着的兽皮就湿透了，史蒂夫摸了摸巴基的肚子已经平了下去，于是就把湿透的兽皮扔下床，就着环抱巴基的姿势躺了下去，让巴基侧身躺他的手臂上。

巴基刚刚停止了啜泣，他疲倦地闭上眼睛准备休息一会，这一天又是战斗又是疯狂的性爱，他的体力和精神都已经崩到了极点。但是就在此时，他感到自己已经软麻不堪的臀部又被分开，史蒂夫那根半硬的阴茎顺着湿滑的穴口，又顶了进来。

“呜，史蒂夫......不要了......”巴基拼命摇着头，他想要挣脱，但是史蒂夫钢铁般的手臂把他固定得死死的。

然而史蒂夫进入了他以后只是发出了一声满足的叹息，就没有再做活塞运动，他的阴茎安安静静地躺在巴基的体内，没有一点攻击力，就像是一只睡着的野兽。史蒂夫对这样的姿势非常满意，他亲了亲巴基的头顶，然后就把脸埋在巴基的长发里，很快就发出了均匀和绵长的呼吸声。

巴基心惊胆跳地等了一会儿，预料的进一步性爱并没有发生，他微微舒了一口气。虽然他没有在屁股里塞东西睡觉的习惯，但是他得承认他并不讨厌史蒂夫的一部分身体在自己体内的感觉。他和史蒂夫就算是在睡觉时还是连在一起的，他带着一丝暗中的小欣喜，闭上了眼睛。

这一丝小欣喜在第二天早上就变成了后悔，巴基再次被阴茎在后穴的激烈抽动所唤醒，他的脸埋在枕头里，身体平躺在床上，只有屁股被史蒂夫托起，啪啪的肉体撞击的声音不绝于耳，他的尾椎被快感刺激地酸麻，他还处于晨勃状态的阴茎激动得出水。生理泪水和唾液很快就打湿了枕头，还没有完全睡醒的他只能跟从本能，随着史蒂夫的律动摆动臀部和发出痴迷的呻吟。

他的反应让史蒂夫更加兴奋了，他的腰肢摆动得更加凶猛，巴基的屁股都被他撞得又红又肿，后穴在微微疼痛的刺激下绞得更紧了，每一处褶皱都像献媚一般争先恐后地黏着史蒂夫的阴茎。史蒂夫痛快至极地连续抽插了好几百下，才终于一鼓作气地又射在巴基的肠道里，那时巴基已经高潮过两次了，而第二次高潮的精液已经稀薄得几乎呈透明色了。

清早的第一场性爱后，史蒂夫趴在巴基的背上爱怜地吻着他的脸、嘴唇、头发和肩膀，当然，他半硬的阴茎依然没有离开巴基的后穴里。巴基实在不想十几分钟后史蒂夫过了不应期又马上压着他猛干，他可是从昨天到现在就没吃过一点东西也没喝过一口水，再被史蒂夫不间断地干个几小时，他怕是会死在床上！

“史蒂夫，你得拔出去。我要喝水，还要吃东西。”如同验证他说话的内容，巴基的声音沙哑难听，他怕史蒂夫不答应，又用他现在能发出的最甜的声音拖长了尾音，说了声：“小史蒂薇。”

史蒂夫果然被打动了，他愣了愣，绿色的眼睛好像再努力地思索。良久，他突然托住巴基的腿根，把他翻了过来。巴基被还在体内的阴茎刺激得脑袋向后仰，还没等他反应过来，史蒂夫就用这个面对面的姿势把他从床抱了起来。巴基本能地用腿夹住了史蒂夫的腰防止掉下去，史蒂夫托着他的臀部站了起来，向餐桌走去。随着他步伐的震动，巴基已经被操得柔软万分的后穴再次被顶弄起来，而且由于挂在史蒂夫身上的姿势令他的肌肉绷紧，他不自觉地缩紧了后穴的肌肉，然后他惊恐地发现埋在他体内的阴茎突然粗大了几分。

史蒂夫走到了餐桌前面，小心地让巴基的上半身躺再餐桌上，巴基正气喘吁吁地想着史蒂夫到底要干什么，史蒂夫已经从餐桌上的果碟里取出了一个枣梨——这种水果酸甜多汁，一直是巴基的最爱——喂到了巴基的嘴边。

巴基已经快哭出来了，史蒂夫这是打算维持着插入的姿势让他进食吗？然后等他短暂的进食完，就又要开始有浩克力量的超级士兵的性爱马拉松吗？

史蒂夫看巴基呆呆地没有反应，而且眼睛渐渐变得湿漉漉的，他不是很能理解目前的状况。他于是把枣梨拿起来，自己咬了一口，略略嚼了两下就低头哺进了巴基的嘴里。巴基的脸涨得通红，他跟史蒂夫是亲吻过很多次了，但是这样嘴对嘴的哺食还是头一次，更正，这根本是他一辈子头一次！这样的亲密程度跟接吻可是完全不是一个层次的，接吻可以是动情的产物，但是嘴对嘴的哺食可是只有极其亲密得不分彼此的爱侣才会这么做的。巴基不知道史蒂夫能不能意识到这样哺食的意义，他心情激荡地抱住了史蒂夫的脖子，接受了用嘴喂过来的果肉。

酸酸甜甜的果汁充满了他们两人的嘴巴，他们的舌头尝到了平时接吻不一样的味道，这样的感觉十分新奇有趣。史蒂夫在巴基咽下了果肉之后，马上又咬了一口哺了过去，来不及吞下的果汁顺着巴基的嘴角流下，他整个人都晕乎乎的，他伸出舌头去想去舔掉果汁，但是马上被史蒂夫捕捉到了舌尖，带着果香味的舌头被史蒂夫狠狠地吸吮着。巴基已经全然动情了，他的手脚像藤蔓一样缠上了史蒂夫的躯体，史蒂夫坚持着再哺了几口之后就再也忍不住了，他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，现在他被巴基磨蹭地快要爆炸了。

还没有吃完的枣梨掉落在地面，巴基又被史蒂夫按在餐桌上蛮横地操干起来，巴基一边流着泪享受着史蒂夫带给他的无尽快感，一边和他交换着一个个酸甜的亲吻。

他们之后做了一次又一次，从餐桌回到床上，又从室内到户外（因为巴基说他要洗澡），在再度因为快感超载而昏迷过去之前，巴基最后一个念头是：照这样下去，他到底能不能活到史蒂夫恢复神志的时候？


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

班纳博士最近的心情很糟糕，每天黑着一张脸第一个出现在实验室，一言不发地开始工作，黑咖啡一杯接一杯地喝，研究的任何成果都只能让他的眉头更加深锁。

心情不好是理所当然的。实验室的每一个研究人员都是这么想。毕竟现在研究项目是如何完全抽取国民偶像，前美国队长身上的血清。虽然这是前美国队长自己的心愿，但是没有人能够把这件事当成一个轻松的研究项目去进行，谁也不愿意见到为自由和人类奉献一生的美国队长因此而死去。

但是心情不好又能怎么样？来自白宫、国家安全局、神盾局的三重命令，加上前美国队长本人的强烈要求，这个研究是必须要进行下去的，他们所能做到的只有拼尽全力在把抽取血清的副作用减到最低，希望能尽可能的在手术后维持前美国队长的生命。

班纳博士坐在虚拟投射屏幕前，专著地看着屏幕上不断变化的数字，终于最后的数字停在31%就不再变化了。班纳博士烦恼地叹了一口气，这已经是第几十次的重复演算了，预计生存率已经无法再有任何程度的提高，毕竟史蒂夫已经是一名超过一百岁的老人了，科学不是神迹，他们能做到的始终有限。

班纳博士低下头，沉声对他的助手说：“通知罗杰斯先生和威尔逊先生准备手术。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

山姆在复仇者大厦旁边的湖边找到了史蒂夫。对，就是在战胜灭霸后，史蒂夫消失五秒后又重新出现的那个湖边。史蒂夫背对着山姆坐在同一张长椅上，眺望着波光粼粼的湖面。山姆有一刹那的恍惚，仿佛他又回到了第一次看到年迈的史蒂夫时的那种无措。

山姆默默地走过去，坐在史蒂夫的旁边，他顺着史蒂夫的眼光看过去，前方只有一片平静的湖面，他不明白史蒂夫为什么可以一直呆坐在湖边，看着这片湖水就是一天。

自从史蒂夫请求班纳博士研究如何抽取血清之后，他不再每天坐在实验室门口等待结果，而是变成坐在湖边，不与任何人交谈，一坐就是一整天。

“史蒂夫.......”山姆艰难地开口，他知道这是史蒂夫的意愿，史蒂夫要为了救回巴基牺牲自己的生命，但是他无论如何也无法自己对史蒂夫说班纳博士已经做好了手术的准备，史蒂夫能从手术上活下来的几率还不到三分之一。

还好史蒂夫没有让他为难，他只是看着远方微微地颔首，问：“手术是什么时候？”

“明天一早。”山姆叹了一口气，说：“我知道这样问没有意义，但是，我能不能做任何事来改变你的决定？我的意思是，任何事！”

“你知道答案的，山姆。”

“但是！”山姆不死心地做最后的挣扎，“但是你有没有想过，如果我把巴基带回来了，然后他知道了这一切，而且你不在了，他要怎么接受这一切？”

“他会痛不欲生。”史蒂夫几乎不假思索地回答。“但是他会理解，然后走出阴影（he will move on）。我们两个随时随地都准备为对方付出生命，如果交换立场，他也会毫不犹豫地为我这么做的。”

“这些我都知道！我知道但是我不明白（I know but I don’t understand）！”山姆认真地看着史蒂夫，一字一句地说：“我不明白，如果你这么爱他，爱得会为他牺牲生命，为什么那个时候你要抛下他回到过去找卡特女士？你知道你这个决定让他多痛苦吗？”

史蒂夫布满皱纹的脸露出了一个疲惫的笑容。

“是的，你们所有人都不明白我的决定，但是你们为什么从来也不问我？包括巴基在内，你们每一个人都觉得我抛下巴基回到过去，去找一个我认识了仅仅几个月的女士，很不合理，但是你们却从来没有对我提出过质疑。你觉得这是为什么？”

山姆张了张嘴，却发现他无法回答史蒂夫的问题。他们都觉得史蒂夫回到过去度过一生的行为不合理，但是他们却无法指责他，难道只是因为史蒂夫为了人类作出了太多的贡献，所以他值得一个和爱人共度一生的平静生活这个简单的理由吗？

“或者我这样问，如果我没有回到过去，而是留在现在，和莎伦或者别的女士结婚，你觉得巴基会有什么反应？”

“他会发自内心地为你高兴…….”山姆不得不承认，以他对巴基的了解程度，这是巴基唯一的反应。

“他会兴高采烈地为我挑选求婚的戒指，安排整个求婚的过程，务求万无一失。然后他会做我的伴郎，在婚礼上笑着为我捧上婚戒和致辞，把我们年轻时四人约会、我坐过山车吐了一身的糗事宣告天下。我们会一起工作，住在隔壁，每天都会见面，我的孩子出生后他会当我的孩子的教父，他的家人和我的家人会是最亲密的朋友，我们的孩子会是最好的兄弟姐妹。最后我们两个会变成两个老头子，我们会一起散步，一起参加家庭聚会，最后无论谁先离开这个世界，另一个都会抱着对对方的缅怀直到生命的尽头。完美的结局是不是？最重要的是这个结局的我们都很幸福。”

山姆看着他，他突然好像明白了什么。

“我想要说的就是这个，我和巴基之间的爱，其实并不是爱情，或者说不是纯粹的爱情。我从有记忆开始，巴基就出现在我的生命中。我们是最好的朋友，是兄弟，是家人，是最亲密的爱人，没有任何人可以取代巴基在我心中的位置，他是我生命中最重要最美好的人。我们之间的互相吸引确实产生了爱情，但是这份爱情混杂在我们一直以来长久的友情和亲情之中，无法区分彼此。因为我们之间的友情和亲情实在是太深厚太无可取代了，那份爱情与之相比反而显得微不足道。正是因为我们太爱对方，所以只要是一个对方能幸福的结局，我们就会无条件支持并且会从中感到幸福。巴基可以高兴地看着我和任何人在一起，只要我是幸福的，我也同样。巴基自己知道，你们也知道，巴基对我、我对巴基都不是完全的爱情，他的伤心难过只是因为我去度过了几十年没有他的时光，而并不是我选择了别人没有选择他。”

“你知道吗？在我回到过去之前的那个晚上，我对巴基说了我的决定。其实那个时候，只要巴基流露出一点他想我留下的意愿，我就会毫不犹豫地留下。巴基的意愿永远是我最优先的选择。”史蒂夫没有看山姆，自顾自地说下去，仿佛他要把一直以来埋在他心里的话语全部倾诉出来。“但是巴基没有，他只是拥抱了我对我说，要我跟随我的内心，不要考虑其他东西。那个时候我就更加确信，我的选择是没有错的，巴基值得一段真正的爱情，值得一个会让他感到心动、嫉妒、占有欲、甜蜜和幸福的人。而那个人不会是我，巴基永远不会因为我产生妒忌和占有的情感，他会去安排四人约会，会去撮合我和别的姑娘，会在看到我和莎朗接吻后开心得笑得像个傻瓜。巴基和我之间的感情不是爱情，用爱情来形容我们的感情，太肤浅。”

山姆呆若木鸡地看着史蒂夫，久久说不出一句话，他从来没有这么去看待史蒂夫和巴基之间的关系，他们之间那种深厚的情感，高尚的情谊，彼此之间为了对方作出的牺牲，每每提起都会让人感叹他们互相的用情至深，他们之间的感情仿佛只有世间最伟大的爱情才能形容。所以他们一直理所当然地认为这一切是爱情，才会不理解史蒂夫回到过去和卡特在一起的决定。但是在史蒂夫的这番话后，山姆才醍醐灌顶般地看到事情的真相。谁说爱情才是这个事件最伟大的感情？明明爱情才是最脆弱、最善变、最难以捉摸的情感，亲情和友情其实一点也不比爱情逊色，甚至能随着时间的推移越来越深厚，越来越纯粹。正如史蒂夫所说的：用爱情来形容他们之间的感情，太肤浅。

正是因为史蒂夫深深地爱着巴基，他才希望巴基能有一份真正的爱情，得到真正的幸福。

良久，山姆才缓缓开口：“抱歉，史蒂夫，我现在明白了。真的很抱歉，我，和其他一些人，确实曾经因为你的选择而对你抱有误解。其实是我们自己想错了方向。”

“不，我确实有错。”史蒂夫摇摇头。“无论是为了什么原因，我还是让巴基伤心了，我没有任何借口。说到底，我还是离开了巴基很长的一段时间，我以为我只是离开他几秒，但是却让他误以为我抛弃了他。我曾经想向他解释，但是我怕他以为我只是在可怜他安慰他，他的经历让他变得敏感又自卑，我不知道要怎么才能为他解开着心结。不过好在……”

史蒂夫突然笑了，山姆已经好久没有看到史蒂夫这样发自内心的高兴的笑容了。

“好在有了这次机会。我终于可以再次用行动证明给巴基看，我对他的感情从来没有改变，我还是那个会随时为了他牺牲一切的史蒂夫。如果我能活下来，我会亲自向巴基解释，他终究会明白我的心意而不再难过。如果我死了…….”

史蒂夫转过头来看着山姆，他的眼角露出了深深的笑纹。“如果我死了，我请求你可以把我的心意转达给巴基，告诉他我从来没有抛弃过他，我一生的最大的愿望就是他能幸福。”


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

大概在第三天早上（巴基已经无法准确计算时间了），巴基终于没有在屁股被扩张、嘴唇被吸吮至差点缺氧的剧烈刺激中唤醒，而是难得睡了一个自然醒。他还没有睁开眼睛，身体就习惯性地去寻找另一具温暖的身躯。没有得到预期中的拥抱和亲吻，他有些失望，甚至开始怀念这几天以来天天被做醒的亲密。他打了个小哈欠，睁开眼睛，然后他看到那个长得一头明亮金色长发的高大的男人，正跪在床边，睁着一双碧绿的眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他。

“史蒂夫！你在这里做什么？”巴基被吓了一跳。

史蒂夫误以为巴基的意思是不想看到他，他沮丧地垂下头，就像一只被抛弃的大狗，如果他有尾巴现在一定是紧紧地夹在腿间。

“我....... 巴克，我不知道要怎么跟你道歉好。”史蒂夫用一个快要哭出来的语气说。“我知道你现在一定不想看到我，我对我的所作所为没有任何借口，不论你想杀了我也好，把我碎尸万段也好，我绝无怨言。”

“什么？我为什么要杀了你？”刚刚醒来的巴基有点跟不上史蒂夫的脑回路。

“我知道，我知道，巴克你是永远不会伤害我的，你是一直这么美好，可是.......”史蒂夫垂下头，宽阔强壮的肩膀可怜兮兮地缩着。“可是我对你做了不可饶恕的事情，就算你的善良让你不惩罚我，我也不能原谅我自己。”

“不可饶恕的事？？”巴基一下睡意全消，“你是说这几天发生的事？”

史蒂夫的身体明显地颤了一颤，他羞愧地把脸埋进手掌中，含糊地说：“噢，巴克，一切都是我的错！你救了我，你信任我，你对我那么地好，我却这样伤害你...... 我让浩克的控制了我自己，对你做出这样的事....... 不，不对，我不能推卸责任，不是浩克的控制了我，是我被我自己的欲望控制了。”

巴基呆呆地看着跪在他面前，有点猜不准史蒂夫的意思。难道史蒂夫在后悔和他发生关系了吗？想到这里，巴基的心跳差点就要停止了。

“史蒂夫，你不需要这样。我......没事。”巴基斟酌着字眼小心地说。“你没有伤害我。”

“我就知道你会这么说的。”史蒂夫还是没有把头抬起来。“你总是这样，自己一个人默默地承受所有的伤害，从来也不会怪责我。但是我不能原谅我自己，我....... 我强暴了你！”

巴基尴尬地红了脸，难道他要说：“你没有强暴我，我也很爽。”或者是“其实我早就想跟你打一炮了。”这么丢脸的话要他怎么开口？但是看着史蒂夫这么自责得仿佛随时要以死谢罪的样子，他思前想后，最后只能咬着牙小声说：“那不是强暴，我.......没有不愿意。”最后几个字已经细如蚊吟。

史蒂夫的四倍听力让他捕捉到了巴基的话语，他猛地抬起头，眼眶微红，一脸难以置信地看着巴基，颤抖地说：“巴克，你不用为了安慰我说这些话......”

“我没有。”既然说了出来，巴基也放开了，他本来也不是扭捏的人。“你没有失去这几天的记忆，对吧？我看起来像是被强迫的吗？”

史蒂夫的脸陡然涨得通红，巴基立刻知道到他是回忆起这几天他的表现了，他的脸也马上发起烧来。

“停！停！别再想了！”巴基拿过枕头就往史蒂夫的脸上丢去，史蒂夫一动不动地被枕头砸个正着，然后呆呆地抱住枕头，看着巴基一言不发。

“总之、总之你没有强暴我，所以快点起来吧。”巴基边说边用兽皮裹住自己，天啊，他刚刚没注意，原来自己一直都还是全裸的，虽然身上感觉清爽，想必是史蒂夫清醒后帮自己清理过。天啊，一想到史蒂夫在恢复神智后还看过和摸过他的裸体，他的脸上就一片火辣辣的。

史蒂夫抱着枕头站了起来，一副傻掉的模样，既不说话也不再做其他动作，仿佛是一个指令一个动作的机器人。

“你，你先出去，我要穿衣服。”虽然在大干了三天之后说这样的要求有点画蛇添足，但是巴基也无法做到自然地把全裸的身体展示在史蒂夫面前。史蒂夫听了之后立刻僵硬地转过身，还是抱着那个枕头，呆滞地走出了小屋。

“噢，耶稣基督啊！”巴基一下瘫倒回床上，伸手揉了揉太阳穴，“这下要怎么办好？”

诚然，在史蒂夫被浩克控制之前就对他告白过，巴基也清楚知道自己的内心是也爱着这个世界的史蒂夫，然而他却不知道他们两个能走到哪一步。原来世界的史蒂夫和山姆一定非常担心他，他必须得回去和他们报个平安，但是他不知道自己回去了还能不能再回来。最重要的是，他不知道自己应不应该再回来。

巴基咬了咬嘴唇，他知道这个才是他一直以来的心结。他愿意为史蒂夫牺牲自己的生命，他愿意和他拥抱接吻做爱，但是不愿意，或者说不敢，再次义无反顾地留在史蒂夫身边，他不知道自己还能不能再承受一次被史蒂夫丢下的打击。这个世界的史蒂夫是说过他爱自己，巴基从来也没有怀疑过他的爱，就像巴基从来没有怀疑过原本的世界的史蒂夫对他的爱一样。史蒂夫曾经为他对抗一百一十七个国家，还有人能比他更爱自己吗？当然不可能。然而这样深厚这样伟大的爱却不是能相伴一生的爱，当史蒂夫找到能相伴一生的那个人，他就会义无反顾地离开，原来的世界的史蒂夫就是这样，那这个世界的史蒂夫呢？

巴基不敢再赌了，他一生赌运高超，只有在爱情的赌博上每次都输个清光。上一次赌输的时候他已经几乎输掉了自己一生的快乐，这次如果再赌输，他不知道他已经千疮百孔的灵魂能不能再承受一次这样的打击。

更何况，他必须得承认，他对这个世界的史蒂夫的依恋和喜爱，已经隐隐超越了对原来的世界的史蒂夫。在决战之前，他已经在两人之前作出过选择，他选择留在这里陪着这个世界的史蒂夫赴死，而不是回原来的世界陪着另一个史蒂夫终老。如果这里的史蒂夫再次因为别人离开他...... 天啊，光是这样想就已经能让他的胸口犹如撕心裂肺般地疼痛，如果这真实的发生了，他还能再次站起来吗？

原本巴基还打算，陪着史蒂夫一起赴死不失为一个最好的结果，他可以怀着对他的爱和他一起走到时间的尽头，不用再担心史蒂夫会抛下他去追求真爱。之前他可以坦然地和史蒂夫接吻和一起入睡，就是因为他以为他们很快就要死在一起，他不用烦恼未来的事情。然而他们却活了下来，不仅如此，还直接发生了肉体关系，他已经不能再逃避去面对他们之间的关系了。他必须在他们两个的关系上做个结论。

突然，屋外传来了巨兽的吼叫声，巴基马上认出这是恶魔的声音。这几天他们两个各种纵欲过度醉生梦死，都差点忘记了恶魔跑到哪里去了。突然听到恶魔的吼叫，巴基担心会不会有赤蛇部落又派来战士，急忙捡起一身衣服穿上，快步走出小屋。

出乎意料，屋外没有任何敌人的迹象，只有恶魔巨大的红色躯体屹立在坐在一块大石上的史蒂夫身边。恶魔摇着巨大的脑袋对着史蒂夫低吼，而史蒂夫只是毫无反应地呆坐着，恶魔用鼻子顶了顶史蒂夫，史蒂夫还是纹丝不动，怀里还是可笑地抱着那个枕头。

难怪恶魔会担心地吼了起来，史蒂夫这个样子就像被石化了一样。巴基叹了一口气，向着史蒂夫的方向走去，他觉得自己需要把盘踞在的内心的想法告诉史蒂夫。

“嘿，史蒂夫。”巴基轻轻喊了一声，史蒂夫如遭电击一般地弹了起身，惊慌失措地看着他。

“巴基！我，我，你.......不，那个......”史蒂夫的脸涨得通红，结结巴巴了半天也没说出一句完整的话。

巴基抬起手安抚地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，希望他不要太紧张，然而却适得其反，史蒂夫在他们身体接触的一瞬间就整个人僵直了，巴基急忙缩回手，后退了一步，他不知道史蒂夫现在是不是排斥他们的身体接触。

“噢，不，巴基，我不是.......”史蒂夫看着巴基后退，急忙想解释，“我只是....... 你知道的，刚刚发生了那样的事，我，我，我还没有准备好.......”

“没关系，史蒂夫。”巴基摆了摆手，示意他不介意，安抚地对他露出了一个微笑。“我明白你的想法，你用不着烦恼，大家都是男人，这种事也没有谁吃亏一说的。我没有后悔，也完全自愿。”

史蒂夫一言不发地看着他，眼神从一开始的惊讶变成了动容，他沉声问：“巴克，你是认真的吗？”

巴基尽力用最平静的语气对他说：“你被那些奇怪的浩克细胞所影响，你不是故意那样做的，我完全没有责怪你的意思。”

史蒂夫点了点头，然后又马上摇头：“不，不能这样说。浩克因子只是把我内心的渴望放大了很多倍，所以我才会控制不住自己对你做出…….那些事情。但是，但是，我要承认，那些事都是我内心真实的渴望……. 我，我迟早也会对你做那些事情，当然，当然前提必须你也愿意才行。”他越说越磕磕巴巴，英俊的面孔涨得像番茄一样红。

巴基认真地看着史蒂夫的双眼，刚刚在小屋里看得不太清晰，现在在阳光中史蒂夫的双眼睛的确已经不是原本晴朗天空的蔚蓝色，而是一种幽深神秘的墨绿色，他猜想这种突然的变异是来自浩克细胞的影响，希望不会对史蒂夫造成什么后遗症。

“你为什么想和我做那些事情呢？”

“那，那当然是因为我爱你啊！巴克！”史蒂夫向前迈了一步，缩短了两人的距离。他抬起双臂好像想拥抱巴基，但是却像怕冒犯他一样又垂了下来。他试探性地碰了碰巴基的手背，看到巴基没有抗拒，才握住他的双手，把它们放在他宽阔强健的胸膛上，巴基人类的那只手可以完全感觉到史蒂夫正在剧烈跳动的心脏。“我对你的心意，你还不清楚吗，巴克？你是发生在我的生命中最美好的事物，我爱你，我为了你疯狂，我可以用我的生命和灵魂发誓。在我失去一切的时候，是你拯救了我，是你给了我生存的意义和希望。我愿意付出一切的代价去保护你，去爱你，如果你愿意给赐予我这个机会，你会让我成为全宇宙最幸福的人。”

巴基的脸颊被这突如其来的炽热的告白烧得通红，害羞古板如史蒂夫，在对他说情话方面从来都是无师自通单刀直入，连他这个曾经的情场老手也会害羞不已。

史蒂夫看见巴基低头不语，只是耳尖慢慢地泛红。他深深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气抽出一只手轻柔地把巴基的脸托了起来。巴基卷曲的褐色睫毛在他的动作下像花瓣一样微微地颤动，史蒂夫的心也随着颤抖，他太爱太珍惜巴基了，他好想也得到他的爱。在此之前，他以为只要能守护巴基，偶尔能看他一眼，知道他平安幸福那就足够了。但是随着时间的推移，巴基对他日渐加深的纵容，他对巴基与日俱增的爱，他已经不能满足于只是当他的朋友和兄弟，他想要他的爱，他想要和他永远在一起。

“所以，你的答案是什么呢，巴克？”史蒂夫倾身凑近巴基的脸庞，柔声问道。

好像过了一个世纪那么漫长，又好像才过了一转瞬的时间，巴基抬起眼睫，直视着史蒂夫的双眼，温柔但坚定地说：“我...... 当然也爱你，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫仿佛觉得他的世界在那一瞬间开满了鲜花，金色的阳光在照耀，无数的天使和小鸟在歌唱。他心中的充满的狂喜几乎要撑破他的胸膛，他难以置信地用颤抖的双臂把巴基揽进怀里，直到巴基温暖的身体结实地紧贴着他的时候，他才敢相信这一切是真实。巴基也爱他，巴基在他的怀抱里。

然后他感觉到巴基的双手攀上了他的后背，巴基在回应他的拥抱，回应他的爱。他不知道要用什么方法表达心中极度的喜悦和激动，他只能低下头胡乱地亲吻着怀中人的头发、脸颊、眼睛和嘴唇，巴基是那么的香甜可口，他怎么亲吻也亲不够。噢，不，亲吻根本不够，他简直想把巴基拆吃入腹，永远合为一体，再也不会分开。

他一下把巴基整个抱了起来，用一个好像要把他整个揉进自己身体的力气紧紧地拥抱他，巴基的双手揽住了他的脖子。他们疯狂地接吻，史蒂夫的嘴唇厚实而饱满，巴基含着他的嘴唇的时候就像含着一大块柔软的布丁，他用力地吮吸着里面的甜蜜，然后遭到史蒂夫更加热烈的回敬，史蒂夫把他的整个嘴唇含住，用他灵活有力的舌头狠狠地舔了个遍，然后强行撬开他早已无力的咬合，放肆地搜掠着他敏感的上颚和舌头。

好不容易分开的时候，两个超级士兵竟然都气喘吁吁。史蒂夫用额头抵着巴基的额头，手指拂过巴基的眉眼，低声说：“天啊，巴克，你不知道我现在有多开心，我一辈子从未这么高兴过。我觉得我好像还在做梦，请告诉我巴克，你是真的爱我，我不是在做梦。”

巴基微微地笑了，他抬头在史蒂夫的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下：“我为什么不会爱你？史蒂夫，你值得这个世界上所有的爱，谁都会爱你的，我不过是其中的一人。”

“噢，不，巴克，我只有你。”史蒂夫再次紧紧地拥抱他。“你就是我的整个世界，除了你我再也不需要其他的爱。”

巴基轻轻抚摸着史蒂夫宽阔的后背，没有回应。两人静静地相拥，享受着只有彼此的温暖。过了好一会儿，史蒂夫才依依不舍地松开了怀抱，他有点赫然地说：“对不起，巴克，我差点忘了这几天你都没好好地吃过东西，也没有好好休息....... 要不然我去镇上弄点新鲜的食物，你趁这个时候再睡一下好吗？”

巴基依恋地望着史蒂夫，好像想要把史蒂夫的面容永远地印在心里，他眼底的深情毫不掩饰地像浪潮一样满满的溢出，温暖又缠绵地席卷了史蒂夫。史蒂夫的胸口像是被雷神之锤狠狠地击中，他呆呆地望向巴基，他几乎要要被淹没在这片温暖的绿色湖水中。

最后，巴基点了点头，说：“路上注意安全。”

史蒂夫这才如梦初醒，他匆匆忙忙地吻了一下巴基，说：“我很快就回来！”然后跑向无聊地在湖边开始玩水的恶魔，一跃而上，他一边指挥恶魔上路，一边开心地像巴基挥手道别，他的笑容灿烂地就像晴空中的太阳，他的整个脸庞仿佛都在发光，巴基初见他时的那些沧桑和哀愁都不见了，他又回到了那个幸福满足的史蒂夫。

巴基微笑地目送着史蒂夫离开，在史蒂夫和恶魔完全消失在他的视野中后，他才渐渐收起了微笑，他垂下眼帘，一滴泪水从他的眼中滑落，然后是第二滴，第三滴....... 最后他颤抖着蹲下身捂住嘴巴无声地哭泣起来。

他的一生就像在一片泥泞脏污中匍匐爬行，周围的恶意都在践踏着他，拉扯着他下沉，他生命中唯二的拯救就是来自两个史蒂夫的爱。在他原本世界的史蒂夫为了他不惜对抗全世界，抛弃责任、名誉、朋友、理想；这个世界的史蒂夫可以为他牺牲生命和一切，对他说爱他，抚慰他破碎的灵魂。

但是，史蒂夫，这份爱不够啊，不够你陪我到时间的尽头，不够我成为你的唯一所爱。如果我并没有像现在这么爱你，我可能会尝试说服自己再试一次。只是我已经是一个破碎的人了，我已经没有办法再承受一次那样的痛苦了。

巴基用尽全力站起身来，一步一步地向着他收藏量子手环的山洞走去。


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章

史蒂夫坐在恶魔的背上飞速前行，他觉得他的心脏的波动比恶魔的颠簸还要激烈。

他能感觉得到巴基说的每一句话是真心还是只是安慰，他能看出巴基的翠绿的双眸中对他流露的无限温柔依恋的爱意。

史蒂夫简直要像一个十六岁的少年一样尖叫出来。这是他一生第一次这样疯狂地爱着一个人，而现在这个人已经表示了他也爱他，还有什么比这个更美好的吗？他颠沛流离、备受苦难的一生，终于可以得到幸福和快乐了吗？在被传送来了这个陌生的星球后，在一直陪伴他的巴基去世后，他终于能再次找到一个家了吗？

当他听到巴基说他也爱他的时候，史蒂夫激动地就要晕过去了。他乱哄哄的脑子里只有一个想法，就是他要马上和巴基结婚！他的骨子里是个传统的男人，虽然他生长在一个现代社会，对于一夜情、婚前性行为这些他不排斥，但是面对他的一生最爱，他做不到让他受一点委屈。既然因为被浩克控制这个突发事件导致他们发生了预期之外（但是非常情愿）的肉体关系，那么他现在需要去做的就是立刻向巴基求婚！

史蒂夫已经被巴基表示接受他的这件事冲昏了头脑，他几乎丧失了思考的能力，他运转过度快要爆炸的大脑只能想到一件事：他要赶紧去买戒指，然后向巴基求婚！之后他便语无伦次地跟巴基交代了一句就跳上恶魔，头也不回地冲去买戒指。

向巴基求婚，然后两人正式在一起，天啊，他简直一秒钟都不能多等！

直到冲进了弗洛斯镇的珠宝店，他沸腾的大脑还是没能冷静下来。

他以一个要抢劫珠宝店的气势直冲进店里，几个浩克人守卫都差点要拔出武器了，结果他却是只冲向柜台，啪的一声扔出一袋金币，说：“给我一只求婚戒指！”

女性人类店员被他的气势吓得差点摔倒在地，但是看到他扔出来金币，马上恢复了职业笑容，亲切地问道：“请问这位勇士您想要什么样的款式？什么样的材质？求婚戒指我诚意推荐从班纳港口运来的三色钻石，您的心上人只要看到它就会马上被俘虏，绝不可能说出一个不字。”

听到“心上人”这几个字，史蒂夫的脸马上红了，但是想了想后又摇摇头说：“他应该不喜欢那些闪闪发光的东西，给我挑一个朴素一点的。”

女店员注意到史蒂夫用的是男性的“他”，马上露出一副心领神会的表情。她用眼角余光飞快地扫了一眼柜台上的一整袋金币，实在不想放过这只肥羊。于是不死心地继续推荐：“但是求婚可是一生人一次的大事！绝对不能随意！求婚的场景可是每个人日后回忆最甜蜜的时刻，您难道想要您的爱人在回忆起这个甜蜜的一幕的时候，出现的是一只光秃秃的白金戒指吗？您再想想，您在求婚的时候送上戒指，这是为什么呢？这是您用戒指代表您的真心，双手奉送给您的爱人，请求他去接受您的真心。您对他的爱意就是用这个求婚戒指来表达的！”

史蒂夫觉得这辈子就没有听过这么有道理的话，急忙点头：“你说的太对了！那请你把这里最好的求婚戒指给我看看。”

女店员心中暗笑，果然是只肥羊！看他冲进来的样子凶神恶煞地还以为是什么硬茬，结果竟然怎么容易哄。女店员取出了一只镶嵌着指甲盖大小的闪闪发光的钻石的戒指，一脸热情地交给史蒂夫。

饶是女店员刚刚说的舌灿莲花，史蒂夫看着这个闪着金、银和紫光的三色钻石也不禁黑了脸，他简直能想象巴基看到这个戒指的表情：不是捂着肚子狂笑就是一脸“你这是在开什么国际玩笑”的嫌弃。

“这个…..这个真不行，”史蒂夫挠挠头，“太闪亮了，他是很低调的。而且我对他是一心一意的，五颜六色好像代表我对他的心是轻浮。”

女店员无奈，心里暗暗感叹老实人认真起来真是拗不过他，只好问：“单色的宝石我们也有许多，不知道您想要什么种类的？”

史蒂夫毫无头绪地摇了摇头。女店员于是说：“如果没有特别的喜好，我会推荐客人买近似对方眼睛颜色的宝石，这样一来戴上比较配，二来他会感动于您对他的细心！”

史蒂夫立刻小鸡啄米似的点起头来。“绿色的，他的眼睛是绿色的。比较浅的那种绿色，像是春天树木抽出的第一条嫩芽，又像是清晨荒野中清澈的湖水，还像刚刚摘下切开的青桃的果肉。有时候他的眼睛不是纯粹的绿色，里面好像有点点的星光，又好像在阳光下闪烁的沙砾……我不知道有什么宝石能比拟他的那双充满生命、活力、希望和爱意的眼睛！”

女店员嘴角抽筋地看着这个背着巨斧和盾牌的壮汉突然变成了一个文采斐然滔滔不绝的诗人，转变太大她有点接受不能。但是本着“顾客就是上帝，肥羊不能不宰”的信念，女店员专业地迅速调整好情绪，微笑着努力使嘴角不要那么抽搐，说：“那一定是非常没美丽的绿色了！您的爱人肯定是个美人！”

史蒂夫双眼发亮地点头，“对，他是这个世界是最美的人，我简直不知道我为什么能这么幸运得到他。但是你要知道他不只是美，他还是最温柔、最强悍、最聪明、最善良的人！哦，我说过他还会做饭吗？他做的饭菜太好吃了，我可以一辈子就吃他做的东西！”

女店员看着史蒂夫一副准备把他的爱人夸到天荒地老的架势，急忙把镶嵌着绿色宝石的戒指都拿出来转移他的注意力。史蒂夫用了两个小时，对每一个宝石表示嫌弃比不上巴基那双绿眼睛之后，终于勉为其难地选了一个类似祖母绿的晶莹剔透的宝石。他形容这个宝石的颜色像他的爱人“早晨刚睡醒时像小鹿一样迷茫的眼睛的颜色”。

女店员被史蒂夫两小时的口若悬河的尬夸自己的爱人快折磨得生无可恋，但是在史蒂夫数也不数地把一袋金币直接递给她后就马上笑逐颜开，殷勤又热情地为史蒂夫把戒指放在精致的盒子里，并亲切地祝愿他求婚成功。

史蒂夫绽放着比太阳还要明亮的笑容道别了女店员，迅速和恶魔启程回去。一路上他紧紧握着戒指盒，反复打开确认戒指还在。他仔细地想象要如何向巴基表达他的想永远和他在一起的爱意，他想象巴基的反应，那双明亮的绿眼睛会不会露出惊喜快乐的光芒？

巴基会答应的吧？他一定会答应的！巴基是爱他的，他能真实而强烈地感觉到。巴基会不顾自己的生命安全留在这个世界和他共同战斗，又愿意用他的身体来安抚他体内发狂的浩克，这几天来他们疯狂地亲吻做爱耳鬓厮磨....... 他知道巴基会为他做这么多的原因绝对不是友情或者同情，就好像他爱着这个世界的巴基，但是从来没有想过会和这个世界的巴基做这么亲密的行为一样。

他的心像被浸入了香甜的蜜糖：如果巴基答应了他的求婚，他们两个就可以正式在一起的，他可以永远肆无忌惮地拥有巴基，每天不停地亲吻他告诉他自己有多爱他。他们可以在这片大陆冒险游历，或者和巴基一起回到他原来的世界，只要巴基想去任何地方，他都会一直陪伴他，他再也不会和巴基分开！他会一辈子好好地对待巴基，不会再让他受到一点伤害，只要巴基愿意和他在一起，他甘愿付出一切代价。

终于，在史蒂夫的热切盼望中，他回到了他所居住的山谷，眼前出现了他的小木屋。史蒂夫从恶魔的背上一跃而下，飞快地冲入屋里，正准备单膝下跪向巴基告白，可是他却失望地发现巴基不在屋子里。他愣了愣，迅速走出屋外。他四下张望，却依然完全没有看到巴基的身影，他大声地呼喊着巴基的名字，可是等了许久，山谷周围一片寂静，他听不到任何的回应也感受不到任何人活动的迹象。

他有点慌了神，他一边呼喊着巴基的名字一边发足狂奔，他不知疲惫地跑遍了整片山林，他越找越心急，他边找边在心里思考着巴基失踪的原因。巴基被绑架了？不可能，周围没有任何打斗的痕迹，巴基是不可能无声无息被人带走的。巴基出了意外？也不可能，以巴基的身手和他已经在四处搜查过的结果来看，巴基也没有出任何意外。那么，就只剩下巴基自己消失这一个可能了。

史蒂夫的脸瞬间失去血色，巴基是自己消失的？他去了哪里？到处都找不到他，他会去什么地方？难道....... 他回去原来的世界了？

史蒂夫如被雷击一般呆立在原地，他的脑海中一片空白。

不可能的！巴基怎么会回去原来的世界？他们明明今天早上才互通心意！巴基明明告诉他他也爱着他，他也已经准备向巴基求婚了！巴基怎么可能会突然回去他原来的世界？

史蒂夫惊慌地拼命回想今天早上发生的每一件事情的细节，他回想巴基说的每一个字，每一个表情，他实在是回想不起任何巴基流露过任何要离开的暗示。他只觉得天旋地转，在不久之前他还怀着激动又甜蜜的心情在策划着他和巴基的未来，怎么会想到在一瞬间所有的希望全部落空？

‘不，不可能的。巴基怎么会离开我？’史蒂夫在心中一遍又一遍地鼓励自己，企图让自己冷静下来。‘巴基是爱我的，他说过会陪我直到最后的，他怎么可能离开我？’

他的声音渐渐地变得嘶哑，每次呼喊巴基的名字的时候，那种刺痛就从他的喉咙蔓延至他的胸口，浑身的力气仿佛被抽空，他如同行尸走肉一般继续地前进，机械式地寻找着巴基，因为他不知道除了继续寻找，他还能做什么。

史蒂夫不知道自己走了多久，当他有所察觉的时候，天色已经一片漆黑，他不知不觉地走回了小木屋前。

不可能的！不可能的！不可能的！史蒂夫的内心在咆哮。他几乎要崩溃了，巴基，他的巴基，突然消失了！到底发生了什么事？

他慌乱地冲进木屋里，发疯似地翻腾仅有的家具和物品，他不相信巴基会什么都没有留下就消失得无影无踪！

就在这时，他发现了在之前一天晚上他们还一起同床共枕的枕头上，平整地安放着一张折起来的纸。史蒂夫用颤抖的手拾起那张纸，缓缓地展开，在他读到纸上的文字的时候，他的心脏几乎停止了跳动。一直紧握在手里的戒指盒，在此刻随着他浑身的脱力而掉落在地上，戒指从盒子里跌出，美丽的祖母绿在地上发出着迷人的光彩，但是它的主人却没有丝毫将它拾起的意图。

只见纸上凌乱地写着：

“亲爱的史蒂夫，  
请原谅我的不告而别，但是我实在没有办法再当面与一个史蒂夫告别。能来到这个时空并且遇见你，是我的一生最幸运的事情。衷心感谢你为我所做的一切，就算是身在另一个时空，我也会永远记得你和与你相处的一切。祝愿你能找到你的所爱，永远幸福。  
永远爱你的，  
巴基。”

纸上的字迹一点一点地化开，史蒂夫的眼泪止不住地倾泻而出，他的整个世界如脆弱的玻璃般在一霎那崩塌。

他的巴基真的离开他了。他的世界和未来，再一次崩塌了。


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章

新复仇者联盟基地的最高级医疗室内，众多的医务人员穿梭忙碌，他们的脸上大多带着不忍和忧虑的表情。这是理所当然的，因为今天他们要做的手术是把前美国队长的血清抽取，注射给现任的美国队长体内，而手术的最后结果很有可能会导致大家所敬仰的前美国队长的死亡。

在最后检查了一次仪器和药物之后，班纳博士走向平静地躺在手术台上、身上布满各种仪器输液管的史蒂夫身边，他叹了一口气，无力地问：“你真的确定要这样做吗？”

“比我过去所作的任何决定都要确定。”史蒂夫抬起眼看着班纳，他的嘴角甚至露出了笑容，和他之前几天在实验室门口等待班纳的焦急神情完全不同。

班纳博士再次深深地注视着史蒂夫，最后终于放弃地说：“你....... 我是说万一，你醒不来了，有什么是我可以为你做的？”

“为我阻止巴基吧，”史蒂夫几乎不假思索地说。“我知道他能照顾好自己，我是说...... 他知道我不在的话，可能会做出什么过激的行动，希望你可以为我制止他，你也有这个能力。他是个非常坚强的人，只要可以让他冷静下来，最后他一定可以恢复。”

班纳博士无奈地点点头，他的声音带着无奈的苦涩：“我会尽我最大的努力，让你可以亲自对他说你想说的话。”

“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”史蒂夫微笑着说完，闭上了眼睛。

班纳博士摇摇头，对助手们说：“手术开始，准备静脉麻醉。”

就在此时，操控室的通讯器突然铃声大作，基地人人都知道班纳博士今天要做一个这么重大的手术，是绝对不会随意打断他的。这个通讯器会响，表示一定是有非常紧急的情况发生。

班纳博士立即按下通讯器，正想问发生了什么事，通讯器的另一边已经传出了实验室工作人员急促的声音：“班纳博士，非常抱歉打搅您！事情紧急！请您立即回到实验室！空间传送装置刚刚收到了匹配信号！！”

“什么？”班纳博士被这突如其来的消息所震惊，但是他的天才大脑马上就列出各种可能性，其中最有可能的解释就是巴基终于按下了传送手环的发射信号回应他们，也就是说他们可以把巴基拉回这个宇宙！那么，史蒂夫就用不着去自寻死路一样去做个疯狂的手术了！

躺在手术台上的史蒂夫马上睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着班纳博士，他几乎是颤抖的说：“我没有听错吧？是巴基吗？巴基要回来了？”

“你冷静一下，还不能确定！”班纳博士急忙说，因为他已经看到史蒂夫开始扯掉身上的仪器和输液管。“你别乱动，我们会帮你取下的，我们马上赶去实验室。”

医务人员一拥而上，为史蒂夫拆除身上的所有器械。史蒂夫一得到自由，马上以一个不符合他年龄的速度从手术台上一跃而起，拽着班纳博士就往外跑。班纳博士没有阻止他，毕竟他也非常担心巴基的安全。两人没费多久时间就来到实验室，工作人员马上把电子平板交给班纳博士，和他说明现在的各种数据状况。班纳博士一目十行地看完信号的数据，可以肯定匹配信号一定是从他们制作的传送手环所发送的，也就是说，是巴基要求传送的几率极大！

“匹配信号确认无误，立刻激活能量体！”班纳博士大声下令。

能量体随即发出夺目的蓝光，蓝光越来越耀眼，在传送台上出现了一个悬空的椭圆的扭曲空间，那个空间渐渐变大，然后变得有一个成年男子的大小，空间不断地挤压扭曲，最后随着一道刺眼的强光，一个高大的男人像是被扭曲空间挤出一般突然出现在传送台上。他一出现，就发出一声痛苦的喊叫，整个人跪倒在地上，全身剧烈地打颤，棕色的长发遮住了他的脸，但是谁都能一眼看出，那就是詹姆斯•巴恩斯！

“巴基！！”史蒂夫已经冲上了传送台，伸出双手搂住了巴基颤抖的后背，哽咽地说。“真的是你！！你回来了！感谢上帝！噢！你终于回来了！你很痛吗？我们马上就给你治疗！”

巴基的后齿根痛得直打颤，但是他感觉到了熟悉的触觉，从剧烈的痛苦中恢复了一点清醒，他有些不确认地问：“史蒂夫，是你吗？”

“是的，是我。你现在很安全，你回到家了。”史蒂夫颤声回答，激动的泪水在眼眶中打转。“天啊，你一定吃了很多苦，你瘦了好多。不过现在没事了，我们再也不会分开了。”

巴基努力地睁着模糊的双眼看着眼前的人，“噢，不.......”他好像突然想起了什么，那双翠绿的双眼突然涌出了大滴大滴的泪水，他的目光中透露着深深的伤痛和绝望，他渐渐地失去了意识，在晕倒前他用嘶哑地声音喊了一声：“史蒂夫........”

史蒂夫慌了，在他的记忆中巴基十二岁以后就没有这样脆弱地流泪，他急忙更加地抱紧了巴基，他不知道巴基身上发生了什么事，但是他感到一种莫名的惊慌。他了解巴基的每一个微表情小动作所代表的含义，分辨巴基的所有细小的语气变化，然而带着这样的情绪的巴基让他突然有一种陌生的感觉，他甚至感觉巴基在刚刚喊着“史蒂夫”的时候，并不是在呼唤他！

医务人员从史蒂夫的怀里接过了巴基，开始为他做全面检查。山姆不知道什么时候也来了，他带着一个真诚的笑容走向史蒂夫，用力地拍了拍他的肩膀。“太好了！詹姆斯总算回来了！ 我终于不用去为你传送遗言了！”

史蒂夫点点头，努力忽视心中的不安，无论如何，巴基安全地回来了，这就足以感谢上天了，其他的东西，等巴基醒来再说吧。这次无论如何他也不会再离开他了。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
史蒂夫目不转睛地看着躺着病床上的巴基，虽然注射了镇痛剂，但是巴基的脸色依旧苍白，眉毛还在微微地蹙起，可见在昏迷中他的身体还是感受到疼痛。虽然班纳博士再三保证巴基的身体机能一切正常，只是内脏和骨骼因为时空隧道的挤压而受伤，现在昏迷只是血清在用最大的功效去修复受损的地方，加上他们的治疗巴基一定很快就会醒来，但是史蒂夫却不能让自己离开巴基一步。除了因为巴基失踪太久，他太担心了之外，他还有一种莫名的恐惧感，就好像是七十多年前，他们在登上那辆致命的火车之前他无故出现的那种心悸，仿佛下一秒他就要失去什么重要的东西。

史蒂夫有些慌张地握住巴基一动不动的右手，手中传来确实的触觉和人类的体温让他得到了安心，他把他的手背贴在自己的脸颊上，巴基确实是瘦了许多，史蒂夫能感觉到他手上的骨节比原先突出，原本丰润的脸颊明显地削下去，轮廓分明，下巴的那道小沟更显得惹人怜爱。 他暗自想着等巴基醒来后一定要好好照顾他，至少禁止他出任务三个月，天天好吃好睡，让他恢复到原来健健康康的状态。

仿佛感受到了史蒂夫内心的呼唤，巴基的眉头动了动，鼻腔里发出一声低沉的呻吟，史蒂夫连忙把巴基的手放下，关切地看向他。果然，巴基缓缓地睁开了眼睛，目光一片茫然地向四周看去，最后停留在史蒂夫的脸上，只是表情仍然一片迷惑。

“嘿，巴克，早上好。”史蒂夫轻轻捏了捏他的右手，温柔地说。“感觉怎么样？需要镇痛剂吗？”

巴基呆呆地看着史蒂夫，仿佛还是不能理解目前的状况。

史蒂夫有些担心，他怕巴基在传送过程中伤到了头脑或者记忆，急忙问：“巴克，你还好吧？你认得我是谁吗？”

“史蒂夫？”巴基不确定地眨了眨眼睛，“我...... 我回来了？这里是纽约？”

“是的，你回来了，这里是新复仇者联盟基地，你现在安全了。”史蒂夫放心地点点头。“你知道吗？你昏迷了整整一天。你现在一定饿了，但是布鲁斯说你的内脏受伤，还不能消化食物，你要忍耐一阵子......”

史蒂夫突然停下了说话，他诧异地看到巴基刚刚恢复意识的双眼开始发红，眼泪止不住地从他的眼眶中流出，他露出的那种悲伤的情绪绝对不是因为回到原来世界的喜极而泣。

“天啊，巴基，”史蒂夫手忙脚乱地拿过纸巾为巴基擦拭脸上的泪水。“巴基，发生了什么事了？你得告诉我，求你了。”

巴基没有回答，只是咬着嘴唇拼命地摇头，他拨开史蒂夫的手，拉起被子掩住了哭泣的脸。史蒂夫听着他在被子底下发出的压抑的啜泣声，他一生中从未看过巴基哭得如此伤心欲绝，他手足无措地看着哭得浑身发抖的巴基，他想扑上去拥抱他给他安慰，然后告诉他一切都会好起来，就像他们从小到大的所作的一样，只要他们两个在一起就没有什么解决不了的问题。 但是他却发现他无法拥抱他，他能清楚感觉到巴基对他的抗拒和拒绝。他伸手捂住了自己的胸口，企图让那颗剧烈跳动的心脏平静下来，然而那种极度不安感无法被压抑，他觉得整个胸腔都在隐隐发痛。

过了好久，巴基的抽噎终于停止了，但是他还是没有把头从被子里露出来。

“抱歉，史蒂夫，让你担心了。”巴基的声音带着痛哭过后的沙哑从被子里闷闷地传来。“我......我没有大碍。我想一个人待会，可以吗？”

“巴基，我不知道你身上发生了什么事，但是，你可以告诉我，让我们一起面对。”史蒂夫尽力压抑着胸口的闷痛，用一个平静温柔的声音对巴基说。“你这个样子，我真的很担心。”

他伸出一只手，隔着被子放在巴基的手臂上，想得到巴基的回应。然而回答他的只有无尽的沉默。


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章

倔强固执如史蒂夫也无法在面对一个虚弱悲伤的巴基的时候，强迫他说出在另一个世界的经历。最终史蒂夫在他身边呆坐了一段时间，看到巴基明显的抗绝，才叹了一口气，低声说了一句：“那你好好休息，有任何需要随时告诉我。”

巴基在被子下的身体微微地颤抖了一下，但是还是没有回应史蒂夫的意图。史蒂夫深深地看了他一眼，才站起身来离开了病房。

史蒂夫离开病房后，巴基紧绷的身体才放松了下来，他拉下遮住头脸的被子，睁大哭得酸痛的眼睛努力辨识着周围的一切。以白色为主色的单人病房，先进的医疗设备，宽大的玻璃窗外高厦林立的都市景象，还有刚刚出现的、衰老的史蒂夫，这一切都在向他确认：他已经离开了浩克星球，离开了那个会亲吻着他说爱他的史蒂夫。

噢，天啊，史蒂夫。想到浩克星球的史蒂夫，巴基好不容易平稳下来的心立刻像是被狠狠的撕裂了一般，无形的利刃刺穿了他的胸口，他的喉咙仿佛被紧紧地钳住，他几乎无法呼吸。伴随而来的还有生理性的反胃，他干呕了起来，但是除了胃酸什么也吐不出来，眼泪和唾液糊满了憔悴的脸庞。

他狠心地按下传送手环的按钮时，他只是想在史蒂夫回来之前逃离，他害怕再次面对史蒂夫，他怕他会舍不得离开，他无法承受未来的哪一天那一位史蒂夫对他说抱歉和再见。但是当他真的回到了原来的世界，他才终于意识到，他不用去面对另一个史蒂夫的代价就是他再也不能见到他了，再也不能利用他的孤独对他亲近，再也不能被他搂在那个宽阔温暖的怀抱里享受细细的亲吻。

巴基狠狠地咬着下嘴唇，努力抑制着大声哭泣的冲动。他不断地说服自己他做的没错，史蒂夫是不可能真的想要他，他只是利用了他对他的巴基的思念，无耻地偷盗了属于他们的感情。他只是一个冒牌货，连一个替代品都算不上，就连自己的世界与他经历了一切的史蒂夫都不愿意选择他，他凭什么觉得另一个世界才相处了几个月的史蒂夫会选择他？

他做的没错，他的决定是对于史蒂夫来说最好的选择，他不应该这么痛苦。就好像他亲自送这个世界的史蒂夫回到过去追求属于他的幸福一样，他是失落中带着欣慰，含泪微笑着目送他离去；而不应该像现在一样，心脏仿佛被活生生的拽出，寒冷的空气从他胸口的破洞钻入，狠狠地撕扯他的气管，他想起被冰冻时刺骨的寒意。不，比冰冻那时更糟，冰封的时候他在瞬间就失去了意识，只有一些破碎的片段会在漫长黑暗的梦中出现。然而现在那种冰冷的感觉即清晰又漫长，一直折磨他蹉跎他无法消失。

他终于意识到，他实在太想念另一个世界的史蒂夫了，他已经后悔回到现在的世界了，他好想见他，好想去自私地去争取他，好想对他说：我也可以让你幸福的，比你和任何人在一起都要更幸福，你能不能以后不要爱上别人？

巴基再也忍不住了，他把脸埋在枕头里，痛哭得不能自已。

他已经失去了去争取的机会了。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

“感觉如何，詹姆斯？”班纳博士一边在检查着巴基的各项身体数据，一边亲切地问。

“我很好，谢谢你。”巴基的声音带着浓浓的倦意，他一夜无眠，他太难受了，他觉得他就快要承受不住这样的痛苦，什么也好，什么才能让这个痛苦减轻一点？大概感觉到自己的态度有些敷衍，他急忙补充，“我的意思是，非常感谢你想办法把我带回来，你肯定费了很大的力气。”

“这都不算什么，你能回来才是最重要的。”班纳博士温和地笑着。“你不知道，史蒂夫都发疯了。如果你再不回来，他就要......”

“嘿！懒屁股，还在装死不工作吗？”山姆推门而入，打断班纳博士将言之语。“你给我失踪了快四个月了，你知不知道我们队伍出任务多累多危险？”他一边说，一边把一大篮装满了水果、零食、鲜花的慰问品放在巴基的床头桌上。“我要向玛利亚申请把你降职！理由就是疏忽职守！”

“我会马上投入任务的，我现在就可以去向希尔局长报告。”巴基几乎立刻回答。

“啊？”山姆愣住了。向上帝发誓，他只是习惯性地挖苦巴基，他以为巴基会向过去一样灵敏地讽刺回来，比如什么“你这个新的美国队长没有我果然什么都做不了”或者“如果你有我的一半能力就能把任务圆满解决，可惜你没有”。巴基只要能回来，能安抚住就要发狂的前美国队长就好了，谁也不希望他拖着虚弱的身体马上执行任务啊！

“你....谁稀罕你马上归队了！我现在和队员磨合地不知道多好！”山姆急忙改口。“再说了，没有你成天颐指气使损害我的队长威严，我们队伍现在科室唯我马首是瞻，上下齐心。你最好再听话地睡几个月！”

“哦，”巴基的眼睛都没有眨一下，呆呆地说，“好的。”

这下不止是山姆，连班纳博士都惊讶了。巴基是一个众所周知的工作狂，在史蒂夫退休后，他用每一个有可能的机会去参与执行任务，所有人都心照不宣地知道他是在为了冬兵的过去赎罪和弥补灭霸战役后新复仇者联盟的战力。班纳博士可是曾经给巴基断了的三根肋骨做了紧急处理，注射超级士兵恢复液之后，马上看着他跳上前往下一个任务的军事用机。现在的巴基虽然看上去虚弱，但是身体并没有任何重大创伤，而且身体各项数据指标全部正常，实在不能想象他会随意地答应山姆让他休息几个月的要求。不不，最矛盾的是之前山姆开玩笑地要他马上工作，他是马上要求立刻投入工作的。这到底是怎么一回事？

巴基只是感觉到一种发自内心的疲惫，他什么都不想思考，什么都不想决定。如果有人需要使用作为工具的他，他就听话地被使用。如果没人需要使用他，那他就闲置。好像就在一夜之间，他没有了任何的人生目标，也没有了任何的生命意义，他只是在等待指令，而他除了服从指令之外什么都不会。

而且他突然发现，当他什么都不想，什么都不考虑，单纯地服从指令的时候，心里的痛苦好像变得麻木了起来。

班纳博士对山姆使了个眼色，打圆场说：“你现在的身体状况确实是不能马上投入工作的。不如你现在好好休息，我们........”

巴基看向山姆，好像想征求他的意见。

山姆条件反射性地点头，然后他们就看到巴基已经闭上了眼睛，真的开始休息了。

班纳博士急忙拉住担忧地还想说什么的山姆，离开了病房。

“这，这实在太奇怪了！”一关上病房，山姆立刻压低声音说。“这一点都不像詹姆斯！他...... 会不会是传送的时候伤了脑子了？”

“不知道，检查报告显示他并没有明显的外伤。我认为有必要做心里评估。”班纳博士回答。

“这件事.......需要告诉史蒂夫吗？”山姆有些迟疑地问。

班纳博士仔细思考了一会儿，才说：“先别让史蒂夫担心，等心理评估后再说吧。” 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

心理评估很快地出来了，詹姆斯•巴恩斯中士的心理情况一切正常，更甚一步的是，他的心理评估几乎能成为所有神盾特工的模范答案，评估的结果是巴恩斯中士拥有极强的临场应变力，超高的执行力，优异的合作性，以及极度的服从性和稳定性。如果每一个神盾特工的心理评估结果都是这样，估计希尔局长做梦都能笑醒。

可惜这只是对一般的特工而言的模范评估结果，而并不是巴基•巴恩斯的正常心理评估。或者说，这次的结果对巴基来说是某种意义上的倒退。

班纳博士担忧地看了一眼坐在他面前的前后两任美国队长，缓缓地解释着。

“心理评估正常的话，为什么还算倒退？”山姆听得云里雾里，刚刚听说巴基的心理评估一切正常，他还松了一口气，谁知道还有后续。

“噢！上帝啊！”史蒂夫痛苦地用手抱住头，“为什么？为什么这种事还要发生在巴基身上？”

班纳博士知道史蒂夫马上发现了问题的关键，只好斟酌着用词向山姆解释，他不想再刺激史蒂夫。

“因为....... 这样的数据不应该出在现在的詹姆斯身上。你也知道，詹姆斯他有着....... 非常不幸的经历。”班纳博士看到史蒂夫的肩膀剧烈地颤抖了一下，叹了口气继续说。“我们一直以来为他做的复健工作的目的是为了重新找回他的正常人格，一个懂得思考、质疑、反抗的正常人格。而这个复健的过程一直都很顺利，詹姆斯会与作为他的上级的你斗嘴，会不完全按照指令执行任务，甚至你给他的安排他不喜欢的时候就直接拒绝，等等，这一切都说明他作为一个特工不是最好的，但是他却是在逐渐恢复为一个健全正常的人格。事实上，詹姆斯失踪前的心理评估基本都是在合格边缘徘徊，服从性尤其低，但是这却是一个让我和史蒂夫都非常欣慰的结果。”

山姆仔细回想起过去和巴基执行任务的点点滴滴，可不正是这样吗，詹姆斯在执行任务的时候，很少配合其他人，安排给他的工作稍不符合心意就不合作，还常常自作主张独行独断，包括这次的失踪，也是由于他不服从待命的指示而起的。但是不得不说，山姆喜欢这样的詹姆斯，这样的詹姆斯是一个鲜活的，有自己的主张和思想的人，这样的他比作为九头蛇的武器的他要好上几万倍！

想到这里，山姆的心突然咯噔一下，他瞪大了眼睛看着班纳博士和还在痛苦的史蒂夫。

“你的意思是.......？”他难以置信地问，不敢说出接下来的话。

沉默了良久，班纳博士终于说：“根据心理评估和这几天对詹姆斯的观察，他的心理状态正在向着冬兵的状态倒退。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫已经不知道自巴基离开后过去了多少时间，他只知道他每一分每一秒都在恍惚中度过。他好像对周围的一切都失去了感受能力，连时间的流逝也感觉不到。

巴基真的离开了。

他像一只被遗弃的大型犬一样卷曲着身体，任由眼泪从干涩的眼眶中涌出，发出受伤的野兽般悲鸣。

如果巴基只是走失了，或者是被坏人掳走了，他一定会踏平整片大陆去寻找他拯救他，他甚至能竭尽全力穿越宇宙和空间，只要能再次见他一面，他会走到时间的尽头、宇宙的尽头去寻找巴基，他可以为巴基牺牲一切，只为了巴基能对着他露出一个微笑。

但是现在是巴基自愿离开他了，巴基不要他了，他又能怎么做？

巴基离开后开始的几天，他还怀抱着一丝微弱的希望，他虔诚地绝望地向这个宇宙的神明祈祷，祈祷巴基只是暂时离开，巴基一定不会忍心留下他一个人在这个世界忍受没有他的孤独，那么温柔善良的巴基的怎么会忍心让他伤心至死？

他已经在崩溃的边缘，只要有一点风吹草动，他就会大喊着巴基的名字奔跑过去，哪怕每一次都只是越来越无力的失望。

随着时间的流逝，那一点微弱的希望终于消失了，他只能痛苦地接受这个事实：巴基再也不会回来了。他回到他原来的世界，去找他的史蒂夫了，毕竟那个史蒂夫才是和他经历一切的人。善良美好的巴基，对他这个只是认识几个月的人，只是因为他长得和他的史蒂夫一模一样，就可以为了他不顾自己的性命，那么他有多重视多爱在另一个宇宙的史蒂夫？巴基怎么可能不回去他的身边？

史蒂夫想明白了，接受了，他终于缓缓地闭上了眼睛。巴基现在很幸福，他在另一个宇宙和他的史蒂夫在一起，他再也不会回来的。

他寻找巴基的旅程也结束了，他终于可以休息了。


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章

史蒂夫、山姆和班纳博士一行人走进巴基的病房的时候，巴基一动不动地坐在病床上，背脊挺得笔直，仿佛他在蓄势待发而不是在养病，他的双眼茫然地直视着前方，并没有因为史蒂夫他们的来到有任何反应。病床边的桌子上还放着山姆昨天带来的礼物篮，里面的东西全部没有被拆开过或者移动过。

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，巴基的情况真的不乐观。他走近巴基，轻咳了一声，然后柔声说：“巴基， 布鲁斯说你的内脏好得差不多了，可以吃固体食物了，你想吃点什么吗？”

足足过了几秒钟，巴基才好像反应过来一样，缓缓地摇摇头。

“这几天你只打了营养液，还是得吃点东西，不然你的肠胃可要难受了。”史蒂夫再次劝说。

“营养液就足够了。”巴基非常肯定地说，他甚至连眉毛都没有动一下。“我的器官被强化过，就算不进食也可以正常运作。”

“天啊，巴基...... 别说这样的话。”史蒂夫的心仿佛被鞭子狠狠地抽了一下。“你现在和我们在一起，你重新有了正常的生活，你可以吃任何你想吃的东西，做任何你想做的事情。你不需要营养液。”

巴基看着难过的史蒂夫，他的脑海中一片混乱，但是他还是记得史蒂夫永远是他最爱和最重要的人，他不想看到史蒂夫难过，但是他不知道该怎么安慰史蒂夫，不知道怎么让事情变得好起来，他只能局促不安地望向山姆，希望他能给他指示。

山姆接收到巴基求助般的眼神，笑嘻嘻地打圆场说：“史蒂夫别当真，他只是对我之前嘲笑他的压坏了体重计怀恨在心，想趁机跟你告我的状！”他一边说一边拆开一旁的礼物篮，从里面拿出一个新鲜熟透的李子，递给巴基。“来，你最喜欢的，快吃吧。”

巴基机械性地接过了李子，一言不发地塞进嘴里，大口吃了起来。山姆刚想对他说不要吃地太急，巴基突然捂住嘴，脸色变得铁青。他做了一个用力吞咽的动作，但是很快他就忍受不住了，他开始剧烈地呕吐，刚刚吃下的李子、胃里的酸液，全部吐在了洁白的病床上。

史蒂夫急忙扶住了巴基的肩膀，拿过床边挂着的毛巾给巴基擦拭脸上和身上的秽物，担心地说：“巴基，抱歉，你还没有恢复对不对？我不应该要求你吃东西的。你现在感觉怎么样？喝点水好吗？”他接着抬头看向班纳博士，有点责怪地说：“布鲁斯，巴基的身体还没有恢复，不能进食。你们的检查结果有误，必须再给他仔细检查一遍。”

班纳博士皱了皱眉，他并不在意史蒂夫的责怪，巴基的状况比他预料的还要严重。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

在和巴基简短的会面后，史蒂夫和山姆跟随着班纳博士回到他的工作室。班纳博士打开立体投影指示给两人看。

“这些都是詹姆斯现在的身体生理数据，全部都是实时观测。除了目前比较虚弱，体能达不到最佳状态之外，一切正常，没有观察到任何外伤内伤，所有指标完美。”

“但是你们都看到了，他刚刚只是吃了半个李子就开始呕吐。”史蒂夫指出。

“所以他的问题不是生理上的问题，而是心理上的问题。”班纳博士看着老态龙钟的史蒂夫，有些担心他是否可以承受。“史蒂夫，我很抱歉，但是刚刚的观察刚好验证了我之前的猜测：詹姆斯正在倒退回冬兵的状态。他在冬兵时期，九头蛇为了加强洗脑，刻意隔绝他的非战斗需要的感官，他不被批准正常进食，只能以营养液补充身体机能所需的能源和营养。他的心理状态正在倒退，大脑潜意思向身体机能下达指示，因此他的生理机能跟随着大脑的指示作出调整，正在向资产时期的身体运作模式靠拢。”

“这......这不可能！”史蒂夫痛苦地摇头，想要否认班纳博士的说法：“他已经康复了......我们花了两年时间，他会哭会笑会享受生活，苏芮也确定过，九头蛇对他控制已经完全清除了！”

“我很抱歉，史蒂夫，詹姆斯现在的情况并不是因为九头蛇的残留指令或者控制。我这样解释吧，人的大脑不是电脑数据，记忆最多只能被隐藏，而不能被消除。就好像詹姆斯在被洗脑后，还是能在见到你以后慢慢想起很多事情。同理，詹姆斯曾经被洗脑达到70年之久，他在洗脑时期的精神模式、生理状态、习惯等等，也是不可能被完全被‘清除’，这样的记忆、状态和习惯是会永远隐藏在他的大脑里，在受到某些特定的刺激或者条件的时候，可能会被重启。苏芮当时对他所做的治疗，是在他被洗脑的基础上重建了他原本的健全思维，当他健全思维恢复后，让他明白和意思到洗脑词只是几个词汇，并不能真的控制他的意志，所以洗脑词才会对他无效。但是这并不代表他的大脑和身体不会记得冬兵时期的状态，只要他自己希望，他随时可以重新变成冬兵。”

“等等，布鲁斯，”史蒂夫焦急地打断他。“你说，‘只要他自己希望’？这是什么意思？你是在说巴基自己想重新变成冬兵？这绝对不可能！他，他为什么.....怎么会想回到那样的生活？”

“对，我赞同史蒂夫说的，这不合理。”山姆扶住身体颤抖得几乎要立时摔倒的史蒂夫，急切地说：“这件事我最清楚！詹姆斯虽然因为史蒂夫.......受到了很大的打击，但是在那之后他也一直在努力地融入正常生活，他执行任务时会和队员开玩笑，有时候还嘲讽我能力不如他，下班后会和我们一起喝酒，他失踪前一个月，凯文家里举行的周末烧烤聚会他也去了，还帮着凯文的太太一起烤肉！他除了有时候会沉默会压抑，已经跟一个普通人没有什么区别了，而且我们都能看得到他的进步。他没有任何理由要重回冬兵的生活啊！”

“所以现在出问题的地方时詹姆斯失踪的这几个月，他到底经历了什么？”班纳博士答道：“我也在灭霸战役后见过他几次，我很关心他的康复状态，所以一直检查他的情况。我能看出他因为史蒂夫变老而心情低落，但是却没有任何心理倒退的迹象。詹姆斯的倒退的原因必定是与他失踪几个月的经历有关，我们必须知道这几个月在他身上发生了什么事，才可以帮助他恢复。”

“但是巴基什么都不肯说。我问过他....... 第一次，他哭了，我从来没有看过他这样失控地大哭....... 再之后，他就什么都不肯说了。我真的好担心，到底他身上发生了什么可怕的事情？难道他在另一个时空又遭遇了九头蛇吗？”

“现阶段不能排除任何可能性。另一个时空发生的事情我们无从得知，只能通过詹姆斯自己坦白告诉我们。但是如果他连你都不愿意坦白的话，可能只有.......”班纳博士有点为难地看了史蒂夫一眼，接着说：“只有让山姆去问了。”

“啊？我？”山姆完全没有料到班纳博士会说自己，目瞪口呆地看着班纳博士，想确认自己没有听错。班纳博士对着他肯定地点点头，连史蒂夫都有些困惑不解。

“这不可能吧？连史蒂夫他都不肯说，怎么可能会告诉我？”山姆看了一眼史蒂夫，说道：“而且就算史蒂夫曾经选择回到过去，就算我开始和他建立了友情，史蒂夫在他的心中还是没有任何人可以比得上的，哪怕稍微接近的程度都不可能！如果史蒂夫都问不出，我怎么能问得出？”

班纳博士沉默了，他抿了抿嘴唇，认真斟酌了一下用词才开口：“我不是指让你以朋友的身份去询问，而是，以他的上级的身份进行质询，或者说是‘管理者’，这样说你们明白了吗？”

“班纳你在开什么玩笑！？”史蒂夫显然被激怒了，他甚至直接以姓称呼班纳博士。“管理者？巴基...... 你怎么敢让巴基重新想起那些非人的经历？巴基是人！他不是武器！他不再有所谓的管理者！山姆是他的朋友，战友，不是什么管理者！”

“史蒂夫冷静下来，我就知道你会有这样的反应。”班纳博士难受地摇摇头：“如果有其他方法，我也万万不想这样做。但是我相信你们也注意到了，和詹姆斯最近的几次接触中，他对山姆的态度....... 是无意识的绝对服从！山姆开玩笑要他工作，他就说他可以马上执行任务；山姆要他休息，他就立刻休息。还有刚刚他明明是不能吃东西，但是山姆给他李子，他就直接吃下去，甚至是吃到呕吐！”班纳博士看着史蒂夫越来越苍白的脸色，既然已经说开了，他就必须狠下心把话说完。“无论你是否认同，詹姆斯现在已经非常接近冬兵的状态了，他在失踪前是属于山姆管辖的队员，所以他现在自然而然地把山姆投射为他的管理者。如果我们想要知道他在失踪期间发生了什么事，最有效的方法就是让山姆以‘管理者’的身份要求他汇报。”

“不行！我不会答应的！”史蒂夫冷着脸斩钉截铁地说：“我发过誓不会再让巴基遭受九头蛇带来的伤害！你让山姆以管理者的身份对他，这根本是在对他造成二次伤害！他很可能会回想起那些凄惨的过去，他可能会失控！会崩溃！我不允许这样的可能性出现在巴基身上！这绝对不行！！”

“史蒂夫，请理智一点。詹姆斯失控或者崩溃都只是一个可能性，但是他向着冬兵状态倒退是一个已发生的事实！他从冬兵的洗脑状态下恢复成普通人，用了多久时间？2年？3年？那还是在他自己本身渴望恢复的情况下！现在是他自主自愿的变成冬兵，你认为再次治愈他需要多少时间？”

史蒂夫无言以对，只是他紧握着拐杖颤抖的双手透露出他的动摇。

“史蒂夫，我们必须要知道詹姆斯变成这样的原因，我们一定要知道他失踪的几个月发生了什么事情。一切精神上的治疗都必须先找到问题的本源，才能展开针对性的治疗，特别是像詹姆斯这么严重的情况。他曾经被洗脑长达70年之久，比他拥有自我意识的时间还要长！我无法估计如果他这次自主倒退，是否还有恢复的机会。”

“史蒂夫，你要相信我和布鲁斯。”一直在旁边一言不发的山姆此时也说话了，他用无比认真的眼神直视着史蒂夫。“布鲁斯会监测整个过程，他是专家，如果有任何异样他会马上终止质询的。而我，我是詹姆斯的队友和朋友，我不是真的管理者，我是真的关心詹姆斯，希望他能康复。我向你发誓，我绝对不会让詹姆斯受到任何伤害的，相信我。”

史蒂夫脱力地坐倒在椅子上，白发苍苍的老人垂下了他无论何时都是高昂的头颅，他的身形看起来突然变得脆弱而无力。山姆突然意识到这个方法不止是对巴基的伤害，更是对史蒂夫的残忍。让巴基脱离九头蛇的操控成为一个正常的人，是史蒂夫在新时代苏醒后的最高目标，他为此曾与大半个世界为敌，最终抛弃一切在异国他乡隐姓埋名几年，苦苦等待巴基康复。可是现在，他们竟然要史蒂夫同意让巴基再经历一次类似九头蛇的操纵，这简直是往史蒂夫的心尖上捅刀。看着颓然的史蒂夫，山姆几乎想放弃这个计划了。但是，正如班纳博士所说的，如果有其他可行的办法，他们也绝对不会让巴基再经历这样的过程。

终于，在两人的注视下，史蒂夫艰难而无奈地点了点头。


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章

山姆站在审问室门口，深深地吸了一口气。

按照史蒂夫和他的想法，就算是以“管理者”身份对巴基的质询，也应该是在病房或者是一个让巴基尽量舒适的地方。但是班纳博士却坚持在审问室进行，原因是巴基一直逃避关于他失踪后的提问，如果不能让巴基马上进被动的回答模式，他下一次很可能会建立心理防线，就再也不能从他的口中问出什么了。要突破巴基的心理防线，就必须要尽量做到逼真，才能让他服从命令的本能得以占上风，诚实地回答“管理者”的质询。

天啊，我从来没有这样憎恨我的工作！山姆低头看了一眼自己一整套的黑白色美国队长制服，暗暗想到。

“准备好了吗？”耳朵里的通讯器传来班纳博士的声音。“山姆，抱歉了，要你做这样令人厌恶的工作，但是现在只有你是最适合的人选。”

“这我明白。”

“我和史蒂夫会透过监视器看着你们的，不要担心，我会在这里给你即时指示。”

“没问题，我已经准备好了。”说完，山姆打开了审问室的门，映入眼帘的是一动不动呆坐在椅子上的巴基，他似乎有些不安。看见山姆走进来，那双水汪汪的绿眼睛讨好似地眨了眨。

山姆在刹那间被罪恶感所包围，他在内心一再告诫自己，现在要做的事情是为了帮助巴基，只有这么做才能治疗他。为了平息内心的波动和不让自己的眼神透露出感情，他甚至戴上了护目镜（天知道在室内戴黑色镜片的护目镜有多愚蠢）。

山姆用最冷淡最不带起伏的声音说：“士兵，任务报告 (Soldier, mission report)。”

就在那一瞬间，巴基的所有表情所有情绪仿佛突然消失无踪，他的眼神放空，他的背脊挺得笔直，几乎是本能地、机械性地，他张开嘴：“是，服从命令。任务完成，取得能量体数据，歼灭敌方数量八人。”

“任务完成后为什么不按原定计划归队？”

巴基动了动嘴唇却没有说话，他放在膝上的双手紧紧握成了拳。

“士兵，解释一下！（Soldier,explain yourself!)”山姆厉声说。

巴基的放空的双眼出现了一丝波动，但是很快地，他回答：“能量体中传出了史蒂夫的声音，史蒂夫在呼唤我，他需要我。我违反了任务指示，接近了能量体，然后我被不明的力量传送到另一个世界。”

“你在那个世界看到了什么人？发生了什么事情？”

“很多像班纳博士变身后的浩克人，还有普通人类。我们和浩克人的军队战斗，胜利了，然后我启动传送器，被传送回来。”

山姆刚想追问他是否有在另一个世界遭遇类似九头蛇的组织，通讯器中就传来班纳博士的声音。

“詹姆斯在隐瞒事实，他用了‘我们’这个词却没有说这个人是谁。你问他‘我们’指的是谁。”

“‘我们’？那是谁？是谁和你一起和浩克人的军队战斗？”

巴基沉默了良久，正当山姆想再给他施加压力的时候，巴基对他露出了一个小心翼翼、讨好的表情情，轻声说：“是另一个史蒂夫。”

在监视器外的史蒂夫大惊失色，他以为巴基在另一个世界遭受到了九头蛇，才会重启冬兵的状态，万万没想到巴基遇到的是另一个世界的自己！

山姆反而有中恍然大悟的感觉，毕竟他也在能量体中听到史蒂夫的声音，如果巴基在另一个世界遇见另一个史蒂夫，也说得通。

“除了史蒂夫，你还遇见了什么人？比如，九头蛇？”山姆继续问。

巴基听到九头蛇的名字明显地颤抖了一下，但是他很快坚定地回答：“没有。”

“他没有说谎。”班纳博士低声说。“他听到九头蛇的时候只有反射性的表现，并没有过度的恐惧。山姆，你问他和另一个史蒂夫发生过什么事情。”

“另一个史蒂夫，他是什么样的人？你是怎么遇见他的？”

“他年轻，高大，健硕，比我还要强壮。”巴基迷茫的脸上浮现出温柔的神色。“我受伤被浩克人俘虏，浩克人要把我作为奴隶拍卖，史蒂夫出现，把我救走了。”

山姆的脑海里不由出现了“英雄救美”四个大字，他吐槽的本能差点让他破功，他僵硬着脸深呼吸几下才能继续质询。

“然后你们去了哪里？另一个世界的史蒂夫有复仇者的同伴吗？”

巴基的双眸暗淡了，说：“他带我去他居住的地方，他没有同伴，他只有一条叫做恶魔的霸王龙。他没有任何人，一直孤零零的一个人在寻找他的巴基。”

“他的巴基？另一个世界的巴基也失踪了吗？”

“不，他已经死了。”巴基停顿了一下，才继续说：“但是史蒂夫不能接受他的死去，他一直在找，他说他要踏遍这个星球去寻找他的巴基，死在寻找他的巴基的路上才是他最终的解脱。他以为我是他的巴基，结果我却再一次让他失望了。”

山姆被震动了，看来每一个世界的史蒂夫都对着巴基有着超乎寻常的执着，而且会穷尽一生去寻找他，不惜粉身碎骨也要去到他的身旁。他扭头看了一眼监视器的镜头，对史蒂夫送去一个无言的感慨。

史蒂夫明白山姆的意思，他又何尝不理解另一个史蒂夫的心情？70多年前，巴基掉下悬崖的那一刻，他的世界全然崩塌，他的信念他的理想全部付诸一炬，本来抱着不伤害无辜的他只想杀光害死巴基的九头蛇，然后在报仇后怀着对巴基的思念死去。无论是哪一个世界的他，都是将巴基当成灵魂的另一半，失去了巴基就意味着生命也将失去意义。

山姆平复了一下思绪，接着问道：“你失去联系的这几个月，都是和另一个史蒂夫在一起的吗？”然后他惊讶地发现，巴基波澜不起的脸上竟然开始泛红，他踟蹰了半晌，才抿着嘴唇点了点头。

‘詹姆斯这是在害羞吗？？’山姆觉得自己简直是被雷劈到了。‘他在害羞什么？和另一个史蒂夫在一起有什么好害羞的？？难道.......’ 山姆被自己的猜测雷了外焦内嫩。‘但是仔细想想好像也没什么奇怪的，史蒂夫和詹姆斯的感情本身就深刻得让常人无法理解，反而这里的史蒂夫做出了回到过去找卡特的决定才是更加不合情理吧！ 在詹姆斯遇到另一个世界的史蒂夫，两人搞到一起.......好像挺合情合理的？’

为了证实自己有些荒诞但是又合乎情理的猜测，山姆继续问：“在这几个月里，你们之间发生了什么事？”

巴基沉默了，他垂下眼帘回避山姆的目光。

“看来这是问题的关键。”班纳博士低声说：“想办法让他回答，但是随时注意詹姆斯的精神状况。”

“士兵，不要让我重复提问。”山姆严厉地说。

巴基轻微地颤抖了一下，用一个几乎称得上楚楚可怜的眼神望向山姆。山姆在罪恶感和责任心之间奋力搏斗了好一会，才硬起心肠说：“士兵，服从命令！”

巴基猛地站了起来甚至做出了备战的姿势，金属椅子被他的动作带翻，倒在地上发出响亮的撞击声。山姆大惊，急忙从背上取下盾牌并按下开关封锁住出入口，无论这里发生什么事情，他绝对不能让一个失控的冬兵逃离审讯室。他进来的时候就携带了可以切断巴基振金手臂功能的电离子装置，如果巴基失控，他必须先制住他杀伤力最大的武器，毕竟他和巴基的武力值还是有很大差距的。然而巴基并没有攻击他，他只是开始大口大口地喘气，他全身剧震不休，瞳孔开始放大，他看起来就像是一只身受重伤但是随时可以暴起伤人的野兽。

“立刻终止质询！班纳！巴基就要失控了！”史蒂夫一把扯住班纳博士。

“再等一下，史蒂夫，詹姆斯还没有攻击山姆，实验还没有失败。”班纳博士紧紧盯着监控显示器，他也知道实验的走向不容乐观。“他的反应这么激烈，如果这次失败，以后我们也不可能从他口中问出任何咨询。”

“但是巴基.......”

“找不出他心理倒退的起源，我们就无法对他治疗，只能眼睁睁看着他变回冬兵！”

史蒂夫愤怒地站了起来，他一拳击向显示器，把它打了个粉碎。在那一瞬间，老态龙钟的他仿佛变回了曾经的美国队长，他那喷发而出的气势和暴起的肌肉，好像又是那个会随时为巴基拼上性命的史蒂夫•罗杰斯。

“他不会变回冬兵的，我会一直在他身边，用尽所有方法让他恢复！此时此刻，我不允许任何人以任何理由继续伤害巴基！”

说完，史蒂夫冲出监控室，走向审问室，他用权限打开了上锁的门，径直走了进去。当他看到了几近崩溃的巴基，他愤怒的表情变成了满满的心痛。

“史蒂夫，你来做什么？这里很危险！”山姆被这突如其来的变故吓了一跳，要知道巴基现在随时会失控，以他和现在的史蒂夫不一定能制得住巴基。

“史蒂夫”这个名字就好像是触动巴基心防的开关，他猛然抬起头，注视着面前的老人。在史蒂夫进入他的视线之后，他迷茫的双眼渐渐清明，他缓缓地放下了警戒的双臂。

“噢，巴克！”史蒂夫一脸心痛地看着巴基，他摊开双手，向他展示自己没有武器，一步一步向巴基走近。巴基瑟缩了一下，但是没有明显的抗拒。当史蒂夫走到巴基的面前，想尝试触碰他时，巴基突然痛苦地抱着头跪在地上，发出了凄惨的啜泣声。

“巴克，别害怕，我在这里。”史蒂夫环抱住巴基抽泣得颤抖的身躯，慌忙安慰他。“求求你告诉我，到底发生了什么事情？是谁伤害你了？是另一个世界的我吗？”

“不，不......”在史蒂夫的怀抱中，巴基终于平复了下来，他边哭泣边开始诉说：“你们不会伤害我的，是我...... 是我自己的错。我不应该任由我们的关系发展成这样，我不应该有不切实际的幻想！”

“巴克你在说什么？什么关系？什么幻想？”

巴基紧紧抓着史蒂夫胸口的衣服，一边哭嗝一边断断续续地回答：“我...... 我利用了另一个世界的史蒂夫的孤独，我引诱了他.......对不起史蒂夫，但是我也好孤独，你不再需要我了，而他，他非常需要我。对不起对不起，我不应该这样做，他说他爱我的时候我就完全输了，就算明知他不会真的爱我，我也无法抗拒。是我的错，就算只有一次，一次也好，我也好想假装是被他爱着。”

“嘘，巴克，别激动，我们慢慢来。”史蒂夫把巴基的头按在自己依然坚硬宽阔的胸膛上，轻柔地抚摸着他柔软的卷发。“不要再把错误归给自己，你没有错任何事，我需要你巴克，永远不要怀疑这一点。没有你的我是破碎的、不完整的。我知道你的心结，我想为你解开，我一生最大的愿望就是希望你可以幸福快乐。”

“如果你需要我，你为什么要离开我？你为什么要回到过去？”巴基终于哭喊出来了，他一直藏在内心深处，不敢触碰不敢去提及的问题。他怕他会得到一个让他万劫不复的答案，他怕他的问题会让史蒂夫伤心，后悔他做过的决定。是的，他其实更怕史蒂夫会内疚，史蒂夫是那么的幸福，他最不想看到的就是史蒂夫因为对他的内疚而让他幸福的一生蒙上阴影。

“我很高兴，你终于问了。我一直在等你提问，让我可以解开你的心结。”史蒂夫露出了一个如释重负的笑容，“巴克，因为那是你的愿望啊。就像我无论如何也希望你可以幸福一样，你比任何人都希望我可以幸福。你爱我爱胜于爱你自己。 （You love me more than you love yourself）你宁愿自己失落和孤独，也希望我可以得到幸福。”

巴基猛地抬起头，红肿的双眼呆呆地看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫说的话正是他心中一直以来的认知，只是他从来没有换个角度去看待这件事，他一直因为史蒂夫的衰老而难过，忧虑他要眼睁睁看着史蒂夫去世，这些负面的情绪让他忽略了其实史蒂夫安详幸福的度过一生，才是他真正想要的东西。

“噢，史蒂夫........ 我........ ”巴基的嘴唇微微地颤抖，他深深呼吸了几下才能组织完整的句子：“是的....... 那确实是我的愿望，你和佩吉度过了幸福美满的一生，找回了你丢失的70年，再没有人比我更高兴了。我真傻........ 我竟然质疑过你........ 在你为我所做的一切以后，我怎么能质疑你对我的感情？对不起，史蒂夫.......”

“嘘，巴克，我说过了，你没有做错任何事。”史蒂夫紧紧地抱住巴基：“应该道歉的是我，我竟然让你难过了这么久，我应该一回来就和你解释，而不是自以为是地一直在等你的情绪平复。还好有了这次的意外，我们终于可以彼此敞开心扉。”

史蒂夫感觉到巴基靠在他身上的躯体慢慢变重，他低下头，看着巴基已经闭上了双眼，呼吸平稳地昏睡了过去。这也难怪，他的精神层面在短短的时间经历倒退、压迫、唤醒、恢复的全过程，大脑已经精疲力尽，现在终于在和史蒂夫坦诚心事后得以放心安稳地休眠了。

目睹了一切的山姆如释重负地笑了，他想从史蒂夫的手中接过巴基，但是史蒂夫对他摇了摇头，弯腰把巴基横抱了起来，缓缓地走出审问室。他挺直坚定的背影还是那个强大坚毅的美国队长。


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章

巴基眨了眨眼睛，从沉沉的昏睡中清醒。清早的晨曦透过玻璃窗照进了病房，在柔和的光芒中，他看到了在病床边支撑着额头打着打着瞌睡的史蒂夫。

哎，史蒂夫年纪这么大了，都没人阻止他来彻夜陪床吗？不过如果是以史蒂夫的性格，大概是想阻止也阻止不了吧？

巴基想找一件衣服给史蒂夫披上，可是他刚刚坐起身，史蒂夫就睁开了眼，他看到史蒂夫疲惫的面容在看到他的一下子舒展开来，他对着他微微的笑了，他的面容鲜活起来，满脸的皱纹也遮挡不住他发自内心的喜悦。

一霎那间，巴基彻底地明白了。史蒂夫永远都是他的史蒂夫，史蒂夫对他的爱从来没有改变和褪减，他任何微小的行为都牵动着史蒂夫的所有情绪。他一直以来总是不忍心去仔细端详史蒂夫老去的面容，不然他早就应该发现史蒂夫的真实想法，他也不用自哀自怨了那么长的一段时间。

甚至因为对史蒂夫的误会，让他不敢面对另一个史蒂夫的感情，像逃兵一样地躲回了这个宇宙。

巴基的脸一下变得苍白。天啊，另一个史蒂夫，他现在怎么样了？他竟然真的抛下他离开了！史蒂夫的爱从来就不掺半点虚假，史蒂夫也不会哄骗人，他说他爱他，就必须是真真实实的爱。然而他竟然因为自己对爱情的惧怕，把一个这么爱他的人丢在了另一个世界！！

“巴基，你怎么了？”看到巴基的脸上突然失去了血色，史蒂夫急忙问，他拿起了病房的呼叫铃准备叫医务人员。

“不，史蒂夫，我没事，我，我只是需要见布鲁斯！”巴基挣扎地要从病床上下来，“我要问他一件很重要的事！”

“现在这个时间布鲁斯应该还在休息，他为了你的事情已经好几天都在熬夜了。”史蒂夫扶助巴基的肩膀，对他说：“你找他有什么事？很急吗？”

“我.......”巴基咬着嘴唇望向史蒂夫，他和史蒂夫之间是没有任何秘密的，只是要他向史蒂夫坦白他爱上了另一个世界的史蒂夫，还是有些难以启齿。最后他还是深深吸了一口气，说：“我要去问布鲁斯能不能把我传送回那一个世界，我要去找在那个世界的你........ 他一个人被留在那里了，我实在做得太错了！我甚至没有对他告别....... 我必须马上去找他！”

史蒂夫沉默了，昨天他听到巴基说起另一个宇宙的他时，他就已经猜测到巴基和另一个他之间的关系不寻常，甚至另一个世界的他就是巴基精神上倒退的原因。巴基现在急着要回去那个世界，更加证实了他的猜测。

“巴基，不要着急，现在去把布鲁斯从床上抓起来也没有太大作用，我们去实验室等他好吗？”史蒂夫柔声说。

巴基点了点头，他知道班纳博士为了他的失踪和之后发生的一系列事情已经心力憔悴了，他不可能这么无礼地去打搅他的休息。

史蒂夫和巴基一起走去了班纳博士的实验室，这时还是清晨，只有几个助理研究人员在忙进忙出开始一天的准备工作。当史蒂夫和巴基出现的时候，其中一名实验助理就奇怪地问：“罗杰斯先生？您怎么这么早就来了？巴恩斯先生不是已经回来了吗？”

巴基有些不解地看向史蒂夫又看看实验助理，史蒂夫的表情有些赫然。实验助理微笑着对巴基说：“巴恩斯先生你好，你不知道，你失踪的那段时间，罗杰斯先生每天——真的是每一天——都一大早就来实验室门口等消息，而且每天都是在我们结束工作后才离开。他真的很关心你，我真心羡慕你有一位这样的好朋友。”

巴基愧疚地看着史蒂夫，伸出右手握住他明显瘦削了的手，低声说：“抱歉，史蒂夫，我让你担心了。你真不应该这样，你现在的身体怎么能受得了？”

史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的手背，说：“如果你也在我同样的位置，你也会这么做的。我控制不了， 只要想到你下落不明，安危不定，我就无法忍受什么都不做。我没有办法去另一个世界找你，等待是我唯一可以做的事。”

“对不起，我，我应该早些回来的.......”巴基很内疚，他其实早在两个月前就收到了传送装置，但是他为了陪伴另一个史蒂夫，选择了留下。虽然他十分内疚，但是他并不后悔，如果再让他选择一次，他还是会留下和那个史蒂夫一起共度危难的。

“你一定有你的理由的，巴基，你永远不需要对我说对不起。”史蒂夫对他安慰地笑了笑，拉着巴基的手带他去一个没人的角落坐下。“是因为另一个我，对吗？”

突如其来的问题，让巴基有些赫然地低下头，他不会对史蒂夫说谎，更不想隐瞒史蒂夫，但是要他坦诚对史蒂夫说他爱上了另一个世界的他，并且两人还发生了各种情人之间的行为，总是挺尴尬的。过了一会儿，巴基才微微点点头，说：“当时情况很危险，有一个全是浩克人的军队要杀那个史蒂夫，我......没办法留下他一个人。”

史蒂夫微笑着说：“你当然会这么做，你是那么的善良。”

巴基却摇摇头，说：“不是的.......我留下是为了自己的私心。因为那个时候...... 我以为你已经不需要我了，而他失去了他的巴基，我想.....也许.....也许，会有一个史蒂夫愿意爱我，选择我。”他愧疚地垂下脑袋，已经长过肩膀的棕色卷发遮住他泛红的脸颊。

“这些都是我的错。”史蒂夫双手握住巴基的右手。“我根本就不应该离开你，因为我的离开让你受到这样的打击，我......”

“别这样，史蒂夫，”巴基抬起头，翠绿的双眼里再也没有迷茫。“如果你因为我而得不到你应得的人生，我会更难受，更没有办法原谅自己。我已经想通想明白了，我早就应该知道，如果我对你的爱是佩吉对你的那一种爱，我是不可能大方地送你离开。现在回想起来，你和一个你爱的而又爱你的人共度了一生，我真的太为你高兴了，我现在唯一的遗憾大概就是错过了你的婚礼，没有成为你的伴郎，在你的婚礼上为你送上戒指。”

史蒂夫笑了，说：“如果让你好过一些，我们并没有举行婚礼，也没有伴郎。”

“是因为不能暴露你的身份吗？”

“这只是一小部分原因，另一个重要的原因是，”史蒂夫凑到了巴基的耳边，用只有他们两人听到的声音说：“我去的那个世界原本的我，和那一个世界的你，在一起了。”

“什么？？？”巴基忍不住大叫了出来，如果不是史蒂夫的表情太过严肃，他几乎要以为史蒂夫像小时候一样在和他恶作剧。“这怎么可能？？？”

史蒂夫被巴基惊讶的表情逗笑了，说：“怎么会不可能？要不然你以为另一个世界原本的我要怎么办？如果不是他和你在一起了，我怎么可能会去抢原本在他的世界的佩吉？你以为我是这样的人吗？”

“当然不是.....这么说，难道是真的？”巴基呆住了，这确实是一直以来在他心中非常不合理的一个困扰，如果史蒂夫和另一个世界的佩吉在一起了，那另一个世界原本的史蒂夫怎么办？自己去撬自己的墙角，怎么想都太毁三观了。“不，等等，这也不对。”巴基突然想起了什么，急忙问：“你去的那个世界的你和我，如果是按照我们的过去的经历，也应该只是过命的兄弟，到底怎么会在一起的。”

“因为我的到来改变了一些事情。我首先去你——我叫他詹姆斯吧——掉下火车的那一天，我在悬崖下找詹姆斯，找了好几天，终于在苏联人之前找到了他，我为他急救，可惜他的左手还是救不回来，最后只能由我为他做截肢......然后我把他送回另一个我身边，向他解释了一切。那一个我当时因为刚刚失去詹姆斯，整个人都是疯狂状态，他只想着为詹姆斯报仇后和九头蛇同归于尽。当他看到了仍然活着，只是断了一只手臂的詹姆斯，他一下紧抱住他，发誓一生一世不会再和他分开，然后就在我面前接吻了，哈哈哈。大概是我改变了命运的走向，让那一个世界的你和我有了一个冲破友情的契机吧。”

巴基目瞪口呆地听完史蒂夫说完，感觉就像是在听着天方夜谭。在他一直为了自己对史蒂夫隐秘的感情而暗自苦恼、难以启齿的时候，原来史蒂夫早就看过了他们两个在一起的情景。

“我的天啊，这简直太.......”巴基下意识地摇摇头，他没有办法形容他听到的事，有些匪夷所思，但是细想之下确实是合情合理，史蒂夫总不可能去另一个世界，霸占了那边的佩吉，然后把自己冰封在北冰洋吧？别说有一颗金子一样内心的史蒂夫了，就算是一个普通人也不可能这么做啊！

想明白了这个问题，巴基忍不住问：“那么，另一个世界的我和你，后来怎么样了？”

史蒂夫用最温柔的目光直视着巴基的双眼，认真地说：“他们幸福地简直让我妒忌。詹姆斯治好伤后霍华德为他制造了义肢，他能行动了以后马上就陪在另一个我的身边，他们一起消灭了九头蛇，取得了战争的最后胜利。战后他们回到了布鲁克林，虽然没有举行婚礼，但是他们得到了温妮和蕾贝卡的祝福，快乐地生活在一起。不久后神盾局成立了，把他们邀请进神盾局工作，他们就成为了最好的搭档，一生都在扑灭罪恶和帮助有需要的人。2011年纽约州通过了同性合法结婚的法案，他们两个老头子不管所有人的眼光，举行了盛大的婚礼登记结婚。托尼，娜塔莎，柯林特，山姆，索尔，洛基，彼得，旺达，幻视...... 全部都出席了。在我回来前不久，他们两个都寿终正寝，去世的时间相差不到1小时。他们死后一起合葬在阿灵顿公墓，全世界都在为这一对穷极一生都在为世界奉献，忠贞不渝的爱侣落泪。我不能想象有比这更完美的人生和结局，我......我甚至在妒忌，为什么没有一个时间旅行者来我们的时间线，改变我们的过去，也让我们有这个契机可以共度一生。”

“可惜我们没有。”巴基一说话，才发现自己的声音嘶哑得厉害，他一眨眼，泪水就从他的眼角落下。不是悲伤的泪水，只有一点小小的遗憾，但是更多的是感动和欣慰。原来在另一个世界的史蒂夫和巴基，有一个这么幸福这么完美的结局。

“是的，真是太可惜了。”史蒂夫低下头，掩饰自己也要落泪的冲动。


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章

班纳博士出现在实验室的时候，史蒂夫和巴基已经聊了一个多小时了。史蒂夫告诉了巴基他在另一个世界的经历，巴基也终于向史蒂夫坦诚了他对浩克世界的史蒂夫的感情（还有什么好害羞的，有一个世界的他们都已经结婚了）。他们好像又回到了16岁，肩并肩地坐在广场的台阶上，分享着秘密和笑语。

“詹姆斯你已经可以起床了？这太好了。”班纳博士向他们打招呼，看着史蒂夫和詹姆斯明显的轻松和愉快的表情，他也放心了不少。“我能为你们做些什么吗？”

“抱歉，布鲁斯，”巴基回答，“我想麻烦你，能不能通过那个装置，把我送回之前的那个宇宙？”

“什么？？”班纳博士吃惊地问，“你要回去干什么？”

“我.......”巴基像想起什么一样，看了一眼身边的史蒂夫，继续说：“另一个世界还有一个史蒂夫，他在那里孤零零的一个人，我想......去把他接来这里。这样可以做到吗？”

“原来是这样，”班纳博士点了点头，又摇摇头，“抱歉，詹姆斯，这个装置的空间传送石有限制的，我们为了接回你做过很多实验，发现有机物体只有在两个空间之间没有重叠的情况下才能达成传送。根据你之前所说，因为那一个世界的你已经死了，所以你才能被传送去那一个世界。但是这个世界的史蒂夫还是存在的，所以我可以肯定，你不能把那个史蒂夫带来这个世界。”

巴基的眼神黯淡了。竟然不能把另一个史蒂夫带回这里，那么就只有.......

“那么如果只有巴基一个人过去就没有问题了，是不是？”史蒂夫问出了巴基没有说出口的问题。

“这是当然的，我们之前已经成功地传送过。最近我们又把稳定性提升....... 等等，你是什么意思？巴基过去，那他还回来吗？”

“史蒂夫，我......”巴基张了张嘴，但是却什么话也说不出来。

“巴克，现在是你需要跟随你的内心的时候了。”史蒂夫用一个不舍却带着明了的表情看着他。

巴基深深地注视着史蒂夫如天空般清澈的双眼，刹那间，他从里面看到了那个在史蒂夫回到过去前鼓励他的自己，当时的他也是这样注视着史蒂夫，对他说，你要跟随你的内心。他们两人，果然都是爱对方胜于爱自己。

终于，巴基扭头对班纳博士说：“拜托你了，布鲁斯，我需要你的帮助。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

山姆无奈地看着实验室里忙碌的工作人群，最终还是忍不住，对一边的史蒂夫说：“你真的确定让他离开吗？”

史蒂夫没有说话，只是露出了一个肯定的微笑。

“好吧，我是真的不懂。但是我不是瞎子，你为詹姆斯做的一切我都看到，你爱他，他也爱你。好吧，就算他跟另一个世界的你搞上了(hooked up)......”山姆停顿了一下，因为史蒂夫对他的用词露出了一个不认同的表情。“算了，无论如何，你只要请他留下来，他一定会留下来的。你们两个，好不容易才和好，为什么要让他再离开？”

“和巴基当时如果叫我留下来，我也不会走，但是他什么都没有说——的理由是一样的。”史蒂夫语气平缓地说，“我不能阻碍巴基的幸福，绝对不能。巴基的幸福比世界的一切都重要，我的想法、我的感情，与之比起来根本不值一提。”

“我明白，”山姆摇摇头，他也不舍得詹姆斯，他们已经是很好的朋友和战友了，如果可以，他并不希望巴基孤身一人前往一个陌生的充满危机的世界，而且可能是终其一生也无法再见面....... 他也想尝试争取一下看看能不能改变什么。“我只是怕你会后悔，你可能永远再也见不到他了，你真的确定要放他离开吗？”

史蒂夫平静的表情在听到“永远再也见不到他”的时候僵硬了，许久后，他才仿佛下定决心地说：“我会后悔，我会一直挂念他。但是那又如何？难道为了这个巴基就不能去追寻他应得的幸福了吗？山姆，不要再说了。巴基的决定是不会改变的，我的也不会。”

“但是，但是詹姆斯才认识了那个史蒂夫多久？？你怎么能肯定他会幸福？”山姆有点气急败坏地说，他感觉自己就像是一个担心出嫁的女儿会受欺负的老母亲。

“因为巴基非常非常爱另一个史蒂夫，难道你看不出来吗？他因为离开了那个史蒂夫，心理无法承受，差点直接倒退回了冬兵。至于那个史蒂夫，他肯定也是非常非常爱巴基的，不然巴基不会陷得这么深。”史蒂夫坚定地说：“更何况，如果巴基不幸福，他可以回来，我会一直在这里等他。”

山姆终于感受到了无力回天的无奈，他摆了摆手，认命地说：“看来，我们只能祈祷，他会得到幸福。”

“一定会幸福的。”史蒂夫轻声说。

这时候，已经换好了量子传送服装的巴基刚好走进来。班纳博士在短时间内改装了之前的量子传送服，可以在进行空间传送的时候减少对身体的伤害。山姆一晃神，仿佛看到了史蒂夫穿着量子传送服准备离开的那天，空气之中充满了不明所以的惆怅。

唯一的分别就是史蒂夫和巴基的立场反转了，这次是史蒂夫要目送巴基离开。

三人仿佛都想到了同一个场景，一下子都沉默不语。

“所有数据和仪器已经全部调整好了，只要站上传送台就可以开始传送了。”班纳博士刚好走过来打破了沉默，他深深地看了史蒂夫和巴基一眼，“我猜你们需要单独的告别时间。”

巴基感激地向班纳博士点了点头，班纳博士摆摆手，实验室的所有工作人员跟着他一起离开了房间。

山姆走向前，抬了抬手臂，但是又不自然地放下来。反而是巴基微微一笑，张开双手抱住了山姆，轻轻拍了拍他后背，说：“谢谢你，山姆，所有的一切。”

山姆闷声不吭，他担心自己说话会有哽咽，引来巴基的嘲笑。最后他终于平复了情绪憋出来一句：“如果他对你不好，就赶紧回来！”

巴基噗嗤一笑，嫌弃似的推开了山姆，说：“猎鹰怎么变成了鸡妈妈了？你看心灵鸡汤看太多了？”

山姆假装生气地在巴基的肩膀上捶了一拳：“好好照顾你自己。”

“我会的。你帮我照顾史蒂夫，拜托了。别让他再做傻事。”

山姆点点头，再看了巴基一眼，挥挥手，也离开了房间。

现在只剩下史蒂夫和巴基两个人了，巴基缓缓地走向史蒂夫，史蒂夫伸臂将他搂在怀里，巴基的脸颊贴在他的脸上。两人沉默地拥抱在一起，心中有着千言万语却不知道要从何开始诉说。

“我爱你，巴克。”最后，史蒂夫轻轻地吻了吻他的鬓角，松开了他们之间最后的拥抱。

“我也爱你，”巴基对他露出了全心全意的笑容，那是他们在布鲁克林少年时期的巴基独有的笑容，自信灿烂迷人，充满了对未来的无穷无尽的希冀。“我的小史蒂薇。”

巴基转身走向了传送台，他对着史蒂夫挥了挥手，空间能量源发出了一阵耀眼的蓝光，在蓝光中巴基动了动嘴唇，没有发出任何声音，史蒂夫却看懂了巴基的嘴型说的是“坏蛋（PUNK）”。

史蒂夫还没来得及回应，巴基就已经被蓝光吞没了，传送台上已经是空无一人。

史蒂夫缓缓地闭上眼睛，在心里默默地数了五秒再重新睁开，他不知道自己在期待什么，但是在那一刻，他朦胧地幻想这一切都是一场梦，他从来没有回到过去寻找佩吉，巴基也从来没有去过平行宇宙认识另一个自己，好像只要自己睁开眼睛，就会看到巴基穿着红蓝相间的瓦坎达服装，坐在草原中的茅屋的门口，微笑着等待着从漫长的旅途中回家的他。

他睁开眼睛，他仍然是身处新复仇者大厦班纳博士的研究室，空间能量体幽幽地闪着柔和的蓝光，传送台上还是空无一人。

史蒂夫感觉到自己的脸上一片湿润，他的巴基，他最好的朋友，最爱的人，与这个世界最重要的羁绊，已经永远离开他了。他失落、难过，但是更多的却是安心和欣慰。

他的巴基终于得到了幸福，在另一个世界没有因为他的过去对他抱有恶意和仇恨的人，只有着一个深爱着他的另一个自己，巴基终于可以挣开过去的泥沼展开一段属于自己的人生。

“再见，混蛋（JERK）。”史蒂夫对着空荡荡的实验室，轻声呢喃。

他和巴基的爱是一颗永远没有机会开花的种子。这颗种子在他们的努力浇灌细心呵护之下，成长为一棵参天大树，深根固柢地扎在他们的心中，无论是狂风暴雨都无法摧毁。他们的爱虽然没有机会开出灿烂的鲜花，但是正是因为没有开花，所以永远不会凋谢。不论相隔多远，不论历经多少时间，他们都会为彼此的牵挂思念。

他们的爱会以不是爱情的形式，跨越时间和空间，一直持续下去。

直到到时间的尽头。

【正文完】


	29. Chapter 29

尾声

一阵强烈的挤压和撕裂感，伴随着剧烈的震荡和扭曲，巴基像一块破布一样掉落在石地上。

幸好有量子传送服的保护，巴基总算没有马上昏迷，他拼命压抑着呕吐和头晕目眩的感觉，用尽全力集中精神，好不容易才从地上爬了起来。

皮肤感觉到干燥异常的空气，熟悉的荒野景象。很好，坐标正确。他又被传送回了原来的山谷中。

“史蒂夫！”他用力喊着，不顾自己还在承受剧痛的内脏，他只想快点见到他。他太担心史蒂夫了，他这样不告而别，对史蒂夫造成了难以想象的伤害。他不知道史蒂夫会怎么做，他只祈祷他没有回来的太迟。

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！你在哪里？”巴基大喊着，一瘸一拐地向着小木屋的方向走去。他喘不上气，开始剧烈地咳嗽，他看到他咳出的唾沫中混着血沫，但是他也管不了那么多。周围太安静了，他察觉不到史蒂夫的存在。

“史蒂夫！”他的喊叫渐渐地带上了哭腔，身体上的剧痛和精神上的担忧让他逐渐失去了力气，他支持不住直挺挺地摔倒在地上。

正在此时，他感觉到了大地开始有规律地震动了起来，这是.......恶魔的脚步！

巴基挣扎着从地上爬起，抬起头，果不其然，在远处一个巨大的红色的身影正在向他飞奔而来。

“恶魔！”巴基仿佛在沙漠中迷路的旅人突然看到了绿洲，他高呼它的名字：“恶魔！我在这里！”

恶魔很快就来到他的面前，巴基还没有开口询问，它就张嘴把巴基叼了起来，一下甩在了它的背上，然后开始向着它来的方向奔跑。巴基被颠得七荤八素，但是他知道恶魔一向通人性，它肯定是要带他去史蒂夫的身边。

恶魔驮着巴基向着山峰奔去，巴基立刻认出了这条山路——这是通往史蒂夫安葬这个世界的巴基的道路。巴基的心中马上涌现了不详的预感，天啊，千万不要是他所想的那样。如果这个世界的时间跟他原来的世界保持一致，那么他才离开了十天而已。千万不要太迟！史蒂夫千万不能出事！

抱着忐忑不安和自责的心情，巴基很快就看到那棵大树，他从恶魔的背上跳下，快步走了过去，然后他就发现了史蒂夫双目经闭，一动不动地躺在巴基的墓边，看上去没有一点气息。

“我的天啊！史蒂夫！”巴基的泪水夺眶而出，他跪倒在史蒂夫的身边，颤抖的双手抱住了已经没有任何体温的身体。“不会的！不会的！！史蒂夫！我回来了！你不要有事！求求你！求求你睁开眼睛！史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫的身躯随着他的动作摇晃，但是却没有任何自身的反应。巴基一边哭得上气不接下气，一边用右手去感应他的脉搏，然而他什么也感觉不到。

“不，不，这不是真的！史蒂夫！你不可以死！这不是真的！”巴基扑在他的身上嚎啕大哭起来。“为什么？我为什么要离开你！我错了，但是不要用你的死来惩罚我！求求你了，不要离开我！”

恶魔像是感应到了他的伤心，发出了悲哀的低吼。它不知道为什么巴基回来了，史蒂夫还是没有醒来，它局促不安地来回走动，晃动着巨大的尾巴。

不知道哭了多久，巴基渐渐地平静了下来。他睁开泪眼朦胧的眼睛，看着史蒂夫已经失去血色但是仍然英俊动人的面容。他的内心只有一个想法：既然史蒂夫已经死了，那他也只好去陪他了，只是不知道在死后的世界能不能见到他，他又愿不愿意原谅他。

想到这里，巴基擦了擦眼泪，俯下身把嘴唇印在史蒂夫冰冷的嘴唇上，他想，这是他在这个世界上最后的吻了。

突然，就在这个时候，他敏锐的感官捕捉到了史蒂夫胸腔微弱的一下震动。他瞪大眼睛，立刻坐了起来。他把手按在史蒂夫的胸口，却没有察觉到任何的动静。不，那个绝对不是错觉，他刚刚绝对感觉到了史蒂夫的一下心跳！

冷静！冷静！巴基！冷静下来！巴基在心里不断提醒着自己。史蒂夫和自己一样都是超级战士，他们的身体非常强壮，他们不会轻易就死去的。史蒂夫的身体没有外伤，看起来就像是他不吃不喝慢性自杀搞成这样的....... 巴基突然想起来，史蒂夫曾经在没有任何维生装置的情况下冰冻了70年，然后解冻后重新恢复健康。他们的身体是可以在没有基本生存条件的情况下进入假死的！也许，也许史蒂夫只是假死？

巴基这辈子从来就没有这么害怕过。他无法接受史蒂夫就这样死去，在他没有告诉史蒂夫他有多爱他，他想永远和他在一起之前，史蒂夫不能死！

他猛然想起，在他这次传送前，班纳博士和史蒂夫由于担心他，在他的量子传送服里放了很多应急道具，其中就好像包括了给他专门调配的重伤紧急注射剂！他急忙打开传送服的战术腰带，果然发现了几只针剂。他也管不了那么多了，对他有效，那对史蒂夫也应该有效！

他的右手还是抖得厉害，他只能用金属左手给史蒂夫进行静脉注射。注射完毕后，他紧紧把史蒂夫抱在怀中，不断地抚摸着他的心脏位置，呼唤着他的名字。他已经没有再流泪了，他想得很清楚，如果史蒂夫再也醒不来，他就陪着他一起死。反正他对这个世界也没有任何留恋了。

他茫然地想着，史蒂夫弄成现在这个样子，是不是也是他对这个世界已经没有任何留恋了？所以他才会来到巴基的墓旁，准备就这样悄无声息的死去？天啊，他怎么能对史蒂夫作出这么残忍的事情。明明史蒂夫是他在这个世界上最爱的，最不能容许受一点伤害的人。结果自己才是对他最残忍，伤害他最深的人。

巴基闭上眼睛，怀着无尽的内疚和爱恋，再一次吻上了史蒂夫的嘴唇。就在他离开史蒂夫的嘴唇，睁开眼睛的时候，他赫然发现，史蒂夫紧闭的双眼竟然睁开，茫然又无辜地看着他。

“噢！我的天啊！史蒂夫！”巴基惊喜万分，扑在史蒂夫的身上，激动的泪水再一次涌出。他抽抽噎噎地叫着史蒂夫的名字，除此之外他什么也说不出来。

史蒂夫一直身处一片一望无际的黑暗中，他什么也感觉不到，什么思绪也不存在。他觉得自己一定是死了，但是这样很好，至少死去的世界没有痛苦，他不需要再忍受无边无际的悲伤和孤独。

但是他突然感觉到了一团温暖，还有一个让他熟悉万分的声音，在一直叫着他的名字。这个声音的主人是谁？他想不起来。但是他能感受他声音中的伤痛，这样的伤痛让他原本没有任何感觉的世界里开始破裂，那个人的痛苦能让他更痛苦百倍！他只知道他不能再让那个人继续痛苦下去了，所以他用尽所有的力气向着声音的方向飘去，他要去见他，他要重新让他开心起来。

当他睁开眼睛的时候，一切都变得清晰起来，他的感官迅速的复原，他感到了嘴唇上传来的那个让他怀念无比的温暖的触觉，然后他看到了一个棕发绿眸的男子。那一瞬间，他以为自己是真的死了，所以才能又再次见到了巴基。但是很快地，他马上察觉到这个巴基双眼中倾泻而出无法描述的柔情，他不是他的挚友巴基，而是那个从异世界来到，拯救了他，安抚了他的内心，并且让他用了整个生命去爱上的巴基。

不，不会的，那个巴基，已经回到了他原来的世界，他回到了他的史蒂夫身边，他怎么会出现在这里？

史蒂夫呆呆地让巴基抱着，他没办法相信这一切是真实的。但是身体上的触觉，巴基的声音，和不断滴落在他颈上的温热的液体，都在告诉他这不是幻觉。

他大着胆子抬起双手，试探性地放在巴基的背上。在接触到了真实的躯体的时候，他才终于敢用力地抱住他。

“巴克......巴克...... 这是真的吗？真的是你吗？”他颤抖的声音中透露着他的惊惧和脆弱，巴基的心几乎都要碎了。

“是我，史蒂夫，对不起，对不起，我不应该离开的。一切都是我的错！我恨死我自己，竟然要你经历这些伤害........ 我，我只求你可以原谅我，给我一次弥补的机会。”巴基哽咽着说。

“你在说什么呢？巴克？我，我怎么会怪你？”史蒂夫紧紧地抱着他。“你真的回来了？我不敢相信。我有几次，好像在做梦的时候又看到你，但是我一碰你，你就消失了....... 如果这次不是梦，我可以用生命去交换。只要能再见到你一次，我就可以没有任何遗憾地死去。”

“不是梦，天啊，史蒂夫，我都对你做了什么？”巴基已经哭得快喘不过气了，他让史蒂夫这么痛苦，痛苦得要去以饿死渴死自己去逃避。“你不能死，你绝对不能死。我爱你，史蒂夫。但是我这样地伤害你，我不知道我要怎么做才能补偿。”

“嘘，嘘，巴克，别这样。”史蒂夫慢慢地恢复了神志，他的大手抚上了巴基的长发，温柔地上下抚摸。“我现在开心地就像做梦，别哭了，别再说怪责自己的话了。你是说你爱我吗？我没有听错吧？我可以这样认为，你是为了我回来的吗？”

“我当然是为了你回来的！”

“噢，天啊！巴克，你不知道我现在有多高兴！多幸福！”史蒂夫捧住巴基的脸颊，抹去巴基的泪水，他仔细地看着这张让他魂牵梦萦的脸。巴基瘦了，憔悴了，但是却更加惹人怜爱，他简直怎么爱他都不够。他低头温柔地亲吻了巴基的双眼，吻干他的泪水。巴基的身体微微地颤抖，但是还是温顺地合上了眼睛。史蒂夫慢慢地、用最轻柔地方式吻过了他的额头，双颊，鼻尖，最后停留在他饱满的嘴唇上。巴基马上张开了嘴，邀请着史蒂夫把这个吻加深。史蒂夫愉快地遵从，巴基的嘴里仿佛含着一大块蜜糖，每一处都甜得史蒂夫心底发颤，史蒂夫简直想把他整个吃下肚子，让他永远无法从自己身边离开。

终于史蒂夫用他四倍的意志力暂时终止了这个吻，他还是必须问出那个让他惴惴不安的问题：“巴克，你来到这里，那么...... 你的世界的史蒂夫，怎么办？”

巴基对他露出了一个他从来没有见过的美丽耀眼的微笑：“他已经找到了他的幸福，现在，我要来找我的。”


	30. Chapter 30

作者后记

非常感谢您看完了这篇这么长的文章，如果您也能看完这篇后记我会更加开心的！

首先夹带一下私货给大家说一下A4的队长结局：虽然复联4的结局表明是盾佩结局，但是盾佩的结局无论在时间线上，逻辑上，道德上，队长的角色塑造上，都是行不通的。具体可以看我在LOFTER上的分析文，[链接在此](https://ioriluciela379.lofter.com/post/20144bf5_12e7e2c12)。A4的结局纯粹是因为桃总合约结束，所以强行安排一个队长退休的结局，队长也不能死，因为如果死了就抢了亲儿子铁人的风头（比如可怜的寡姐，连个葬礼都没有）。队长的结局的剧情逻辑随意到什么程度呢？导演和编剧居然可以一个说是平行时空，一个说是队长本来就是佩的老公，去当了家庭煮夫。显而易见，**队长的结局是随便安排的，根本没有谨慎的推敲过是否合理**。

无论是平行时空或者是队长去当家庭煮夫，两个说法在逻辑上都是完全不通的，和之前的情节完全矛盾。先说平行时空，很简单，老盾在最后出现在长椅上，根本没穿量子服，不可能是从平行空间传送而来的。他的状态是一直在这个时空生存，然后在队长回到过去后突然一下出现的。再说家庭煮夫的结局，先不要说这个设定是如何毁佩吉和队长的人设，整个时间悖论都是错误的。A4中一再强调过去是无法改变的，那么队长回到过去，他必须是本来就知道自己就是佩吉的老公，知道自己回到过去能在不改变任何事的情况下和佩吉在一起，才能达到这一个目的。但是问题是他不可能有这个认知啊！！所以这个解释是完完全全不可能成立的。真的，以后谁再认真觉得编剧说的队长就是佩原本老公的设定，就是根本在侮辱你自己的智商好吗？

在两个解释都完全解释不通的情况下，其实勉强来说平行时空的漏洞稍微少一点，对人设的破坏要少一点。这篇文章就是按照平行空间的前提去写的。很多姑娘可能都没有发现，如果按照导演的平行空间解释，其实是一个隐藏的盾冬结局。因为平行空间的话，那里必须还有一个原住民的队长和巴基。如果穿越过去的队长和原住民佩吉在一起了，那原住民队长不和巴基在一起还能跟谁在一起呢？罗素兄弟在后来采访也有说过，在平行空间里，队长会去救巴基，回去把自己从冰封中救出来，两人会轮流出任务什么的。所以我认为，平行空间的设定其实是一个隐藏的盾冬结局，这个是完全没有问题的。

盾佩在一起这件事在电影里是没有实锤的，只有一支舞。我们为什么要接受一个逻辑和时间线完全说不通的结局？大家是完全可以当复联四结局是盾冬开放结局：比较起其他CP都是天各一方生死相隔，盾冬最后还是在一起的，血清有无限可能，队长有可以恢复青春，两人还是可以回到布鲁克林继续一起生活。漫画中也有这样的描述，老盾和年轻的冬一起回到布鲁克林，冬还给老盾煎荷包蛋，其实真的非常温馨呢！

私货说完了，现在就是真正的本文后记。

本文的标题《Here we are again》是取自同名的音乐，这首音乐是悠长假期和喜剧之王中的经典配乐。巧的是，这段配乐出现的地方，都是女主在跟男主温存之后，决定离开男主。两名女主都是因为之前被伤害的经历，变得脆弱敏感不敢轻易去爱，和我写这篇文想表达巴基当时的状态一样。也暗示着本文的结局和悠长假期、喜剧之王一样都是女主最后解开心结，接受了男主，最后幸福地在一起。

仅限本文而言，原来世界的盾冬，和浩克星球的盾冬，都是深爱对方的，只是这份爱里掺杂了太多其他的东西：友情、亲情、感激、回忆、爱情、同时来自过去的唯一两个人（浩克的话是穿越来浩克星球的唯一两个人）。因此我把浩克盾和A4冬安排在了一个这样的场合，虽然他们都是史蒂夫和巴基，但是他们两个没有过去，没有经历过那些深刻的往事，他们是从零开始建立了爱情，所以他们两个爱更为纯粹真实，这也是我想在本文所表现的true love 真爱。当然，他们两个可以这么快地爱上对方，也是因为对方是另一个史蒂夫（巴基），可以说是他们的好感值起点是非常高的（以Galgame的形式来说，就是起始好感度就是满的，后面随便把主线剧情刷完就能HE)。一开始他们并不是把对方当作代替品，浩克盾冬和MCU盾冬的成长环境和经历都大有不同，个性有很大的差异，我在文中也不断地希望强调这一点。起初浩克盾纯粹是为了照顾另一个巴基，而巴基是因为他没办法不管任何一个史蒂夫，最后终于互相被吸引，水到渠成。

最后其实感谢复联4的结局，虽然各种不合理逻辑缺失，但是它至少让我们有机会去挖掘各式各样的故事情节，给其他宇宙中失去冬的盾一个可以得到补偿的机会。除了浩克盾之外，还有绿博士盾，妈耶，这个才是全宇宙第一巴基痴汉好吗？连浩克盾比起来都瞬间弱爆了！绿博士失去巴基之后穿上巴基以前的衬衣，然后整个人黑化！！真是完全盾冬同人文的情节好吗？严重怀疑原作者在AO3有号....... 以后有机会希望能写绿博士的故事，相信会是一个非常有趣的展开。


End file.
